spooks re-told
by leonard103
Summary: 루카스 노스가 여자이고, 로이 워커가 MI5 섹션 치프라면
1. Chapter 1-디브리핑

가장 당혹스러웠던 것은 돌아온 것을 환영한다는 인사와 친밀한 미소 아래 느껴지는 경계심과 차가운 의심의 눈초리도, 내가 함께 일하던 현장 요원들은 한 명도 남아있지 않은 그리드도, 나를 기다리고 있는 기나긴 디브리핑 과정도 아니었다. 나에게 주어진 런던 한복판의 MI5 안전 가옥은 몇 가지 가구와 설비를 제외하고는 말 그대로 텅 비어있었고, 8년 전 동결되었던 내 은행 계좌를 복구하는데에는 복잡한 절차가 필요했으므로 나는 임시로 지급 받은 약간의 현금을 가지고 가장 가까운 테스코로 향했던 것이다. 거리의 냄새도, 사람들의 말소리나 자동차가 내는 소음까지도 모든 것이 낯설고 이질적이었지만 테스코 앞에 줄지어 놓인 쇼핑 카트만큼 당황스럽진 않았다. 아무런 의심 없이 손잡이를 잡아 당긴 카트는 금방 쿵 하는 반동과 함께 내 손에서 벗어나버렸다. 영문을 몰라 한참을 멀거니 내려다보고 있자니 그제야 카트에 달린 쇠사슬이 눈에 띄었다.

'뭐?'

차곡차곡 겹쳐진 채 늘어놓은 카트 전부가 짤막한 쇠사슬 체인으로 고정되어있었다. 그 모습이 영락없이 전기 의자에 못박힌 듯이 묶여있는 것처럼 보여 일차로 속이 차갑게 얼어 붙었고, 여기저기 없어지고 늘어나고 변경된 지하철과 버스 노선 때문에 집이 아닌 처음 방문하는 타국에 온 느낌이 들어 울컥했던 것과 같은 울분이 이차로 몰려와 사고를 마비시켜버렸다. 한참 동안 그러고 서 있자니 등 뒤에서 누군가가 짜증 섞인 목소리로 '동전 없으면 비켜요'라며 나를 옆으로 밀쳤고 그제야 카트의 손잡이에 동전을 넣으라는 그림 설명서와 문구가 인쇄되어 있는 것이 보였다.

'미친 거 아냐? 카트 쓰는데 동전을 넣으라고? 뭐하러?'

나에게 짜증을 내던 남자는 이미 사라지고 없었고, 얼굴도 보지 못했으니 마주친다 해도 그를 알아볼 일이 없었겠지만 괜시리 양 볼이 화끈거리는 느낌이 들어 11월 초의 싸늘한 밤 공기에 차가워진 손등을 가져다 대었지만 뺨은 손등 만큼이나 차가울 뿐이었다. 나는 손가락 마디가 하얗게 불거지도록 카트 손잡이를 꽉 쥔채 테스코 안으로 들어갔다. 빨갛게 언 손바닥이 낡은 플라스틱 손잡이와 뻑뻑하게 부딪히며 슬쩍 아려왔다. 머릿속에 가지런히 정리해둔 물건 목록에 장갑을 덧붙이며 물건들이 잔뜩 진열된 통로들을 태연한 척 걷기 시작했다.

음식은 별로 생각이 없고, 세면 도구와 갈아입을 옷 몇 벌을 간단하게 챙길 생각으로 우선 세면제가 있는 통로로 향했다. 높다란 천장에 크게 달려 있는 표지를 따라 바둑판 형식으로 질서정연하게 배열된 통로들을 지나기만 하면 되는 간단한 일이었다. 하지만 정작 세면제 코너에 도착했을 때에는 패닉하지 않기 위해 아랫입술을 잘근잘근 깨물어야 했다.

알고는 있었다. 8년 전에도 테스코는 이렇게 커다란 곳이었고, 8년 전에도 영국은 물건이 종류별로 이렇게나 넘쳐나는 자본주의 국가였으니까. 달라진 것은 나였다. 8년간 나에게 세수라든지, 샤워라든지 하는 것은 벽에 묶인 채 살갗이 발갛게 붓고 쓰릴 정도로 거센 물줄기가 뿜어져 나오는 호스로 물세례를 받는 것이나, 녹슨 샤워기에서 주르륵 흘러내리는 쇠 냄새가 나는 물을 머리부터 뒤집어 쓰는 것이나, 혹은 표면에 얼음이 낀 양동이의 물과 거품이 나지 않는 딱딱한 연노랑빛 비누로 얼굴과 몸의 일부분을 닦는 것이 전부였다. 물고문도 씻는 것으로 친다면 모를까, 그게 전부였다. 목욕은 8년 간 한 번도 해본 적이 없었다. 그러고 보니 안전 가옥의 화장실에는 욕조가 없었다. 있었더라면 그것 만으로도 신선한 충격을 받았을 것 같았다.

그러니 비누 뿐만 아니라 각종 클렌징 제품이 꽉 들어찬 기다란 진열대 앞에서 내가 할 말을 잃고 넋이 나간 사람처럼 서있기만 하는 건 어쩌면 당연한 일이었다. 내가 그러고 있자 저만치에 서 있던 40대 여성이 나를 이상하다는 듯이 힐끔거렸고 나는 왠지 그 시선을 받는 것이 견딜 수 없어 가장 가까이에 있던 비누 중 아무 것이나 집어 카트에 던져넣었다. 세면제 코너를 벗어나고 나서야 나는 그 비누가 연노랑색이라는 것을 알았다. 우연이라기 보다는 무의식중에 가장 친근한 걸 집은 것이라 보는 게 훨씬 맞는 말 같아 나는 곧장 돌아가 비누를 바꿔 집었다. 하얗고, 무난한 것으로.

'이런 것에도 겁 먹는데 복귀는 할 수 있을까…'

해리는 한 번도 나와 단 둘이 이야기를 나누지 않았다. (심지어 디브리핑조차 그는 다른 사람에게 맡겨버렸다. 로이 워커라는 남자로, 나는 전혀 알지 못하는 사람이었지만 이제는 그가 섹션 치프였다. 그래, 내가 함께 일하던 현장 요원들은 이제 아무도 남아있질 않았다. 톰 퀸이 퇴직했다는 말을 나는 믿지 않았다. 해리가 진실을 말해줄 만큼 나를 믿지 않는 것처럼. 혹시 톰도 어딘가에 붙잡혀 있는 것은 아닐까 하는 걱정이 들곤 했다.) 돌아온지 5일 밖에 되지 않았고, MI5의 대테러부서 국장이 얼마나 바쁜지는 나도 잘 알지만…. 어디로 가는 것인지도 모르고 머리에 천을 뒤집어쓰고 무작정 끌려와 보니 그가 거기 그렇게 서 있었다. 솔직히 나는 나에게 자신 쪽으로 오라고 말하는 해리보다는 내 등을 떠미는 카챠모프가 더 신뢰가 갔다. 누가 나를 러시아에 팔아넘겼는지를 생각해볼 시간은 8년이나 있었지만, 아직도 답은 찾지 못한 상태였고 솔직히 말해 해리 피어슨은 가장 유력한 후보 중 한 명이었다. 카챠모프의 말대로 그는 나를 찾으려는 노력은 별로 하지 않았으니까. 설사 그가 나를 팔지 않았더라도, 그것만으로도 나는 그가 미웠다. FSB는 초반에는 나를 거래 조건으로 내밀기도 했지만 4년이 지나도록 MI5가 아무런 반응도 없자 내가 별 쓸모 없다 생각했던지 올렉 같은 고문관 손에 일임해서 넘겨버렸으니까. 그를 떠올리자 몸에 한기가 훑고 지나가는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 나는 후드 티의 소매를 끌어내려 카트 손잡이와 함께 움켜쥐었다. 길이가 짧은 것은 아니었지만 자꾸만 손목의 문신이 드러날 것만 같았다. 나는 그제야 왜 사람들의 시선을 내가 그토록 의식하고 있는지를 깨달았다. 러시아 감옥에서는 갑옷처럼 두르고 다니던 문신들을 이제는 옷으로 감추고 행여나 보일까 긴장하고 있기 때문이었다. 그러고보니 영국에 돌아온 뒤로는 한 번도 거울로 내 몸을 본 적이 없었다. 내가 그럴 용기가 있는지도 알 수가 없었다.

치약도, 칫솔도, 수건도, 옷도 전부 그런 식으로 나를 쩔쩔매게 하는 진열대가 장벽처럼 버티고 서 있어서 겨우 집에 돌아왔을 때에는 이미 진이 다 빠져버린 뒤였다. 그렇게 집이 아닌 집에 돌아온 5일째 밤도 어색하기만 한 침대 위에서 이리저리 뒤척이다가 결국 바닥에서 잠이 들었다. 지은지 오래 되어 나뭇결 사이 사이에 먼지와 퀘퀘한 곰팡이내가 달라붙어 있는 딱딱하고 편평하지 못한 바닥만이 8년만에 돌아온 런던에서 내게 친숙한 위안을 주었다. 그렇게 또다시 악몽의 내용도 기억나지 않는 잠을 설친 밤이 지나고 나서야 영국에 도착한 지 엿새째가 되어 나는 내게 임시 발급된 신분증과 출입증을 챙겨들고 그리드로 향했다. 나의 변절 여부를 판단하고 복귀 여부를 결정할 섹션 치프 로이 워커와의 디브리핑이 10시부터 예정되어 있었다.

* * *

><p>9시 49분. 루카 노스의 자료 파일은 양이 방대해서 지난 사흘간 철야를 했는데도 미처 다 읽지 못한 파일이 서너권 남아 있었다. 말이 서너권이지 어른 손가락 두 마디는 될 법한 두툼한 서류철로 서너권이라 눈을 깜빡이는 것도 잊을 만큼 빠르게 읽고 있는데 전화기가 알람 시계마냥 날카롭게 울려댔다. 다행히 눈치 빠른 조가 내가 인상을 쓰는 걸 보고는 제가 전화를 받았지만 결국 전화는 다시 내게 넘어왔다.<p>

"로이, 1층 보안실이요."

우리는 모두가 이름을 불렀다. 해리의 국장님이라는 호칭 또한 외부인이나 그렇게 지칭하는 것이지 가장 신참인 타릭조차 그를 해리라고 불렀다. 이유는 여러가지가 있었지만 결국 귀결되는 이유는 하나였다. 업무의 효율성을 위해 어쩌고 저쩌고. 하지만 내가 보기엔 죄다 개소리였다. 일 년에도 몇 명씩 죽어나가는 직장에서 서로를 직책으로 불렀다간 얼마 못 가 다들 못 견디고 퇴사하고 말 걸. 고작 7년차인 내가 섹션 치프인 것만 봐도 알 수 있듯이, 대테러부서는 MI5 중에서도 승진이 빠르기로 유명한 부서였다. 하지만 정작 오고 싶어 하는 이는 그닥 많지 않았다. 근속 년수가 바닥을 치는 주된 사유가 '사망'인 부서니까. 어제는 하급 분석관이었던 녀석이 이제 상급 분석관이 된다는 것은 상급직에 공석이 났다는 뜻이고, 결국엔 누군가가 죽었다는 소리였다. 어차피 지휘 체계도 명확한데 굳이 서로를 직책으로 불러가며 직책에 붙어 함께 불리던 이름이 다른 이의 이름으로 바뀌는 것을 보고 씁쓸해할 일을 만들 필요가 뭐가 있겠는가. 그저 이름만 부르다 부르지 않게 되는 것이 훨씬 나았다.

보안실의 전화를 받고 내려가보니 루카 노스가 1층 로비에서 나를 기다리고 있었다. 시계는 정확하게 정각 10시였다. 그녀는 내 얼굴을 모를테지만 현장 요원 출신의 감인지 내가 엘레베리터에서 내려서는 순간부터 시선을 내게 고정시키고 있었다. 8년 전의 사진과는 확연히 다른 모습이었다. 얼굴 선이 도드라지게 야위어 있었고 눈 밑이 움푹 꺼져 그늘져 있었다. 며칠 잠을 좀 설친 정도의 얼굴이 아니어서 나는 그녀가 디브리핑을 할 수 있는 상태인지조차 의심스러웠다. 귀환하자마자 곧장 병원으로 보내져 검진을 받긴 했지만 아직 자세한 결과는 나오지 않은 상태였다. 물론 의사들의 초진 소견은 8년쯤 적국의 감옥에 갇혀 있다 풀려난 정보국 요원이라면 당연히 들을 만한 소리였다. 영양실조, 면역력 약화, 불면증, 그리고 또 뭐 어쩌고 저쩌고. 하지만 해리는 다른 절차들이 끝나기까지 디브리핑을 미룰 생각이 전혀 없었고, 나는 지난 사흘간 한데 모아 차곡 차곡 쌓으면 내 키를 훌쩍 넘는 양의 루카 노스 자료 파일을 읽어야 했던 것이다.

"노스 씨? 로이 워커입니다. 따라오시죠."

남자 중에서도 꽤 큰 편이라 열 일곱 즈음부터는 한두번을 제외하곤 모든 사람들을 내려다만 보며 지내왔던 나에게 여자들이란 언제나 작은 존재였다. 그래서 두세걸음 정도만 떨어져 있는데도 루카 노스가 별로 고개를 들지 않아도 나와 눈을 대등하게 맞출 수 있다는 걸 알았을 때, 지난 사흘간 그녀에 대한 정보들이 낱낱이 기입된 파일을 빠삭하게 읽어댔는데도 눈앞의 존재가 너무나 낯설고 비현실적으로 느껴졌다. 연한 하늘색 시선을 받는 것은 엑스레이 스캔을 당하는 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 인적사항에 키가 180cm라고 적혀 있는 걸 읽었을 때에는 정작 이런 것을 예상하지 못했었다. 악수를 할 때 잠깐 쥐어본 것 만으로도 그녀가 보기보다도 훨씬 더 키에 비해 터무니 없이 말랐다는 알 수 있을 정도로 손가락이 너무나 얇아서 나는 한순간이지만 앞으로 4시간 동안 그녀를 디브리핑이라는 허울 아래 취조해야 한다는 것이 퍽 미안해졌다. 하지만 그런 건 정말 잠시 뿐, 동정심 같은 것은 내게 달라붙기도 전에 금방 미끄러져 저만치 멀리 사라져버렸다. 루카 노스는 8년간 FSB의 손안에 있었던 사람이고, 모스크바에 파견되기 전까진 해리가 가장 아끼는 우수한 현장 요원이었으므로 변절했다 하더라도 얼마든지 우리 눈을 속일 재주가 있었으니까.

말은 따라오시죠라고 했지만 모스크바에 가기 전에도 벌써 경력이 8년이나 되었던 노스에게는 제 집 정원처럼 훤한 공간일 거였다. 그러니 내가 자신을 안내하는 곳이 취조실 아닌 취조실이라는 것쯤은 익히 알았을 것이다. 하지만 노스의 표정에는 아무런 변화가 없었다. 러시아에서의 시절도 MI5 요원으로서 보낸 것이 맞다면 16년차인 현장 요원 다운 면모였다. 그래서 내가 '여성분 먼저'라는 듯한 동작으로 문을 열고 안을 향해 손짓했을 때 (나도 영국인인 셈이긴 하지만 어쨌든 이런 영국적인 블랙 코미디 같은 상황을 나는 꽤 즐기는 편이었다. 취조실인걸 나도 알고 상대방도 아는데 뻔히 아닌 척 신사적인 체 하며 먼저 들어가시지요 하는 상황이라니.) 나는 노스가 능숙하게 맞받아칠 거라 생각했었다. 필요 이상으로 정중한 느낌으로 고개를 까딱이며 고마움을 표시한다거나 하는 식으로. 하지만 노스는 잠시 문앞에서 멈칫했다. 아주 잠깐이었지만 나는 그녀의 눈꺼풀이 떨리고, 얼굴이 창백하게 굳는 것을 분명히 보았다. 어차피 엘레베이터에서 내리면서부터 내가 자신을 문에 '취조실'이라 적혀 있지 않고 방안에 감시 카메라만 붙어있지 않을 뿐 취조실이나 다름 없는 공간으로 데리고 가고 있다는 걸 알았을테니 이제 와서 자신이 디브리핑이라는 허울 아래 취조 당한다는 사실에 그렇게 당황했을 리는 없었다.

MI5 현장 요원으로서의 경력에다 FSB에게 수감 당했던 기간 (과연 몇 년이나 수감자 신분이었을런지는 모르지만)을 고려하자면 꽤나 녹록지 않은 취조 경험을 가지고 있는 상대였지만 나는 얼마든지 내 취조 기술에 자신이 있었으므로 딱히 긴장이 된다거나 하진 않았다. 노스는 침착한 목소리로 처음에는 간결하게 핵심만 짚어 내 질문에 대답했고, 내가 한 가지도 놓치지 않고 자세하게 캐어 물을 적에도 움츠러들지 않고 세부사항을 상세하게 늘어놓았다. 이런 일과는 전혀 관련 없는 일반인이 들으면 '몇 년 전 일인데 너무 자세하게 기억하는 게 아니냐'며 의심스러워할 정도였다. 하지만 이쪽 일이라는 건 아주 사소한 것이라도 놓치지 않고 관찰하는 능력을 필요로 했고, 또 우리는 그렇게 훈련 받았으며, 8년이나 감옥에 있었다면 지난 일들을 한없이 곱씹는 것 외에는 딱히 할 일이 없었을 것이므로 (그러니까, 노스가 변절하여 FSB에게 VIP 대우라도 받지 않았다면야) 그리 놀랄 일도 아니었다. 그리고 자료에는 적혀 있지 않았지만 해리가 내게 일러준 바에 따르면 노스는 머리 속에 사진을 찍듯이 상세하게 기억할 수 있는 기억력이 있었다. 해리가 아는 사람 중에는 최고 수준이라고 했었다. 아마 내가 묻는다면 노스는 모스크바의 정보원을 접선하러 갔다가 정보원 대신 자신을 기다리고 있던 FSB 요원들을 만난 날 몇 대의 빨간 자동차를 보았는지도 대답할 수 있을 것 같았다.

그렇게 첫 30여분이 흘렀을 때, 나는 노스가 뭔가를 억누르고 있다는 것을 알았다. 남 얘기를 읊고 있는 듯이 딱딱한 도자기 인형처럼 무표정으로만 일관하던 노스의 안색이 점점 더 창백해지고 있었다. 목소리나 호흡에는 떨림이 없었지만 그렇잖아도 원래 꽤나 흰 편인 피부에 한참 말라 눈에 더욱 띄는 관자놀이 부근의 혈관이 더욱 도드라지며 슬며시 맺힌 식은땀에 더욱 푸른 빛을 띄었다. 잘 훈련 받은 요원답게 아마추어처럼 손을 안절부절 못한다거나 하는 기색은 전연 보이지 않았다. 오히려 무릎 위에 가볍게 얹어진 양 손은 그것만 본다면 편안하게 쉬고 있는 사람의 손처럼 보였다. 하지만 노스는 분명 뭔가 패닉 발작을 겪고 있었다. 어딘가 멍하게 풀린 듯한 눈빛에서 확신할 수 있었다. 5분쯤 지나자 노스는 다시 통제력을 되찾고 (그걸 통제력을 잃었었다고 말할 수 있는지는 모르겠지만) 날카로운 시선으로 돌아왔다. 하지만 간헐적으로 패닉 상태가 최고조에 이르는 것을 서너번 더 눈치챌 수 있었는데, 두 번째에 나는 노스가 무엇 때문에 패닉을 겪고 있는지 알 수 있었다.

창문 하나 없이 사방이 벽으로 둘러싸인 작은 방. 유일한 출구인 문은 내 등 뒤에 있었다. 내가 가진 파일에는 그런 내용이 적혀 있지 않았으니 폐소 공포증은 러시아에서 생긴 게 분명했다. 솔직히 말해 나는 노스의 통제력에 감탄할 수밖에 없었다. 2시간 동안 그녀는 가끔씩 창백해지는 안색이나 약간의 식은땀을 제외하고는 아무런 티도 내지 않았다. 목소리도, 호흡도 전부 정상적이었고, 패닉 발작에 얼굴 근육이 움찔거릴듯 하면 반사적으로 미소를 지어 감췄다. 시선은 간혹 잠시 아래로 내리 깔았다가 다시 눈을 위로 뜰 때를 제외하고는 한 순간도 흐트러짐 없이 내 눈만을 뚫어져라 바라보았는데, 그렇게 내 눈만 보면서 자신이 사방이 막힌 공간에 갇혀있다는 사실을 외면하고 있는 것 같았다. 눈을 내리까는 것은 미소와 마찬가지로 본인이 의식적으로 한다기 보다는 반사적인 행동처럼 보였는데, 자신이 그런 행동을 하고 있는 줄은 인식은 하고 있는 건가 싶을 정도로 조건반사처럼 나오는 행동 같았다. 나라고 얼굴에 표정을 드러내고 있는 것은 아니었지만 (누가 보면 참 웃겼을 것이다. 표정 없는 두 사람이 마주앉아 별 세세한 것까지 이야기를 주고 받고 있으니) 내가 노스의 패닉 발작을 알아본 것처럼 그녀도 내 반응이 회의적이거나 싸늘해지면 감지하는 듯 했다. 그러니 그럴 적마다 묘하게 호소력 있는, 상대방 마음을 누그러뜨리는 힘을 가진 미소와 그 빌어먹을 눈을 내리까는 동작이 본능적으로 튀어나왔을 것이다. 머리카락은 새카만 흑발이었지만 속눈썹은 엷은 갈색빛이어서 얇은 눈꺼풀을 한순간에 내리깔아 몇 번 테이블을 바라보며 깜빡이곤 다시 나를 올려다보는데, 어딘가 퇴폐적이고도 우아한 느낌이, 그러면서도 결코 천박하거나 가볍지는 않고 오히려 어딘가 품격이 있는 것 같은 분위기가 있어 사람 마음을 녹였다. 형편없는 안색에 깡마르게 여윈 모습을 하고 있는데도. 정보국 현장 요원직에는 선천적으로 호감을 사고 상대방을 끌어당기는 능력을 타고난 녀석들이 흘러 들어오게 마련이지만 노스는 그중에서도 작정을 하고 타고난 녀석처럼 뛰어났다. 거기에 동유럽 출신처럼 보이기도 하는 외모에 모스크바 억양을 구사하는 러시아어 실력까지 더했으니 아마 저 눈 깜빡임 만으로도 웬만한 놈들에게선 정보를 탈탈 털어냈을것 같았다. 해리가 아껴 마지 않는 현장 요원이었을법 하다는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 그런 만큼, 노스가 두렵고 경계심이 들었다. 해리가 왜 그토록 아끼던 부하를 (노스가 FSB에게 붙잡혔을 때, 해리는 그녀를 돌려받기 위해 온갖 연줄을 동원하여 별별 수단을 썼었다) 고생 끝에 돌려받아 놓고는 숨 돌릴 틈도 주지 않고 디브리핑을 시키는지도 이해가 갔다. 노스는 아군에게는 둘도 없이 귀한 재원이리란게 분명했지만 그 동전의 이면은 적들에게는 쥐도 새도 모르게 옭아드는 파괴력이 있음을 시사했으니까. 처음부터 해리는 노스가 요원으로써 제 기능을 할 수 있는지 어떤지 따윈 가늠할 생각도 없었던 것이다. 둘도 없는 현장 요원이라는 건 너무나 명확했으니까. 단지 해리는 노스가 아군인지 적군인지만 가리면 되었던 것이다. 그래서 이렇게 서둘러 디브리핑을 시킨 것이었다.

노스가 모스크바에서 어떻게 FSB에게 붙잡혔는지에서부터 수감 뒤 첫 4개월 가량을 디브리핑 하는데에 벌써 2시간이 지나버렸다. 하지만 이제 시작일 뿐이라는 걸 노스도 나도 잘 알고 있었다. 첫 4개월 간은 그래도 인간적인 대우를 받던 시절이었으니까. 뭐, 하루 10시간 가량의 취조를 인간적이라고 해도 된다면 말이겠지만. 하지만 4개월이 지나도록 노스는 그들에게 자신의 이름 외에는 아무런 대답도 하지 않았고 거기에서부터 카챠모프가 등장하기 시작했다. 나는 노스에게 카페테리아 위치를 알고 있느냐고 (기억하고 있느냐고 물어봐주고 싶지는 않았다) 묻고 1시간 뒤에 다시 이 방에서 보자고 하고 자리에서 일어났다. 나는 점심 시간 동안 해리와 내무장관을 만나러 가야 했다. MI5 건물을 의심스러운 인물이 멋대로 돌아다니게 할 수야 없는 노릇이지만 어차피 이 방을 나가는 순간 복도에서부터 CCTV 영상을 통해 타릭이 노스를 감시할 터였다. 나는 파일과 노트 패드를 챙겨들며 지나가는 어투로 물었다.

"가족은 만나 봤습니까?"

노스가 민간인이었다면 참으로 잔인한 질문이었겠지만, 그녀는 8년간 FSB의 관리 하에 붙들려 있던 MI5 요원이었고 따라서 이 질문은 그저 취조의 한 기술일 뿐이었다. '첫 질문은 대답을 알고 있는 질문을 던질 것. 그래야 상대방이 거짓말 하는지 아닌지 가늠할 수 있다'는 건 교본에 나오는 말이었고, 따라서 노스 같은 상대에겐 먹히는 기술이 아니었다. 그녀에게는 이런 변화구를 던져야 했다. 사람에 따라서는 야비하다 할만큼 감정적인 부분을 뻔히 찌르는 방식으로. 하지만 폐소 공포증의 패닉 발작을 저렇게 침착하게 통제할 수 있는 사람을 상대로는 이것도 그닥 당혹스러운 질문은 아닌 듯했다.

"아뇨. 오래 전에 이사 갔던 걸요."

날씨 얘기라도 하는 사람처럼, 노스는 반사적으로 살짝 미소지으며 대답했다. 가족에 대한 이야기는 이미 돌아온 첫 날, 병원으로 향하던 차 안에서 노스가 해리에게 물었다는 걸 그날 운전을 맡았던 벤에게 들어 알고 있었다. 대화는 짧고, 간결했으며, 잔인했다. 아마 해리는 한눈에 노스가 완전히 부서지진 않은 것을 알아보고 그녀가 변절했는지를 판단하기 전까지는 아예 감정적인 접촉을 완전히 차단하기로 마음 먹었던 것이리라. 하기사. 저렇게 호감을 사는 재능을 가진 요원이 '옛 정'같은 걸 무기로 '죄책감'을 자극하며 감정적으로 공격해온다면 제아무리 해리 피어슨이라도 돌처럼 버티긴 어려웠을 것이다. 해리 또한 그저 사람일 뿐이었으니까. 그의 완전무결함은 타고난 것이 아니라, 적들이 자신의 약점에 접근하지 못하도록 사전에 차단하는 치밀함으로 쌓아낸 철갑옷 같은 것이었다. 둘 사이에 오고간 개인적인 대화란 그게 다였다. 자신의 가족을 만나 봤느냐는 질문에도, 그들에게 자신이 죽었다고 말해줬느냐는 질문에도 해리의 대답은 한결같이 '아니' 한 마디였다. 벤이 말하길 조수석에 앉아 두 번 모두 '아니'라는 대답만을 남긴채 도로만을 응시하는 해리의 반응에 노스는 한동안 백미러에 비친 해리의 옆얼굴을 쳐다보더니 이후로는 아무 말이 없었다고 했다. 처음에 이 이야기를 들었을 때에는 변절하지 않았더라면 거기서 화라도 냈어야 하지 않았나 싶었지만 노스를 직접 만나보니 그렇게 생각하긴 힘들었다. 이 여자를 화나게 하려면 런던 버전의 911 테러를 일으켜도 부족할지도 모르겠다 싶었으니까.

"아버지 소식은?"

그건 예상치 못한 부분인듯 했다. 처음으로 내 입에서 나온 말 중 노스가 예상하지 못한 질문이 나온 것이었다. 자신의 가족이 어떻게 되었는지 해리가 한 마디도 해주지 않았음을 뻔히 알면서 아무것도 모르는 녀석 마냥 '가족은 만나 봤나요?'같은 질문이나 던지는 놈에게 '오래 전에 이사 갔더라'며 해리가 정보를 주기를 거절한 사안에 대해 스스로 알아보러 갔었으며, 그들을 만나지도 찾지도 못했음을 순순히 시인하는 척하며 자신이 MI5에게 감시 받고 있음을 안다는 걸 드러낼 정도로 능숙했던 노스는 처음으로 말문이 막혀 아무런 말도 하지 못했다.

"워커!"

"저는 점심에 일정이 있어서 이만."

언제 와 있었는지 엘레베이터 쪽에서 해리가 나를 불렀다. 나는 굳어선 노스를 복도에 내버려둔 채 엘레베이터 쪽으로 달려갔다. 노스의 아버지는 그녀가 SAS에 입대한 줄로만 알고 있었는데, 그것 때문에 부녀는 의절한 사이였다. 하지만 노스의 반응을 보아하니 그녀의 충성심이 어디에 있든지 간에 여전히 아버지는 신경 쓰이는 존재인듯 했다. 해리가 불러서이기도 했지만 어차피 나는 노스에게 전남편(그는 아내가 MI5라는 걸 몰랐고 그저 르포 기자인줄로만 알았으며 노스가 FSB에 잡히고 2년이 채 되지 않아 유기 이혼을 신청했다. 법원에 제출된 서류는 대상이 실종된 MI5 요원이었으므로 곧장 해리의 책상으로 날아왔고 그는 거기에 인가 서명을 내주었다. 나는 노스의 임시 신분증과 출입 허가증에 결혼 전 성인 루카 노스가 써 있는 것을 보고 본인은 이걸 어떻게 생각하고 있을까 싶었다.)과 아들의 행방을 알려줄 생각이 없듯이 목사 노스 씨가 암투병 끝에 3년 전에 자신의 교구에서 숨을 거뒀다는 사실도 알려줄 생각이 없었다. 타인의 약점은 많이 쥐고 있을 수록 좋은 법이었으니까. 아직 적인지 아군인지 확실하지 않을 때에는 더더욱.

* * *

><p>해리는 나와 눈을 마주치기는 커녕 내쪽으로 시선도 돌리지 않았다. 마치 복도에는 로이 워커만 서 있다는 듯이, 나는 벽지 무늬나 구석에 놓인 화분 같은 것이라는 듯이. 디브리핑을 해리가 아닌 다른 사람이 하게 될거란 얘길 들었을 때보다도 훨씬 더 그에게 배신감이 들었다. 어차피 디브리핑 결과를 보고 받기야 하겠지만 나는 그래도 직접 그에게 말해주고 싶었다. 내가 지난 8년간 하루 하루를 어떻게 살았는지. 낱낱이 말해주고 그의 얼굴이 죄책감으로 물드는 것을 보고 싶었다. 17일 연속으로 고문 받고 3주 넘게 독방에서 사람 그림자도 보지 못하고 지내고 나면 고문관의 등장이 곧 내가 전기의자에 앉아야 한다는 뜻인 걸 알면서도 얼마나 그가 그리워지는지. 3일 내내 물고문을 받으면서 익사 당하는 기분을 겪고 나면 이젠 더 이상 감옥에 갇혀 있지 않은데도 물소리만 들리면 얼마나 소름이 끼치는지. 끝이 뾰족하게 갈린 기타 줄이 살갗을 파고들어 플라스틱을 태워 만든 잉크를 피부에 새기는게 어떤 느낌인지. 하나 하나 자세히 늘어놓고 해리가 죄책감을 느끼게 해주고 싶었다. 그를 괴롭게 하고 싶었다. 그가 조금이라도 미안함은 느끼는지 확인하고 싶었다. 왜 내가 그런 일을 겪어야 했느냐고 그를 쥐고 대답을 흔들어내고 싶었다. 왜 그날 그 장소에 정보원이 아닌 FSB가 나를 기다리고 있었느냐고. 왜 나를 되찾으려 애쓰지 않았느냐고 설명해보라고 하고 싶었다.<p>

모스크바에서의 일은 원래대로라면 내가 갈 필요도 없는 간단한일이었다. 러시아에 심어둔 우리쪽의 정보원과 접선하는 것일 뿐인 일로, 상급 분석관이었던 내가 직접 갈 일은 아니었다. 단지 당시 그리드에 여러 사정이 있어 내가 갔었을 뿐. 상황이 허락했다면 보통은 신입을 보냈을만한 정도로 간단한 일이었다. 모스크바행 비행기에 오르면서 나는 단 한 순간도 내가 영국 땅을 다시 밟는데 8년이나 걸릴거라곤 생각한 적 없었다. 사흘이면 남편과 아이가 있는 집으로 다시 돌아올거라 생각했었다.

복도의 CCTV로 누군가가 나를 감시하고 있을 것을 알기에 계속 멍하니 서 있는 것은 좋아 보이지 않겠다 싶어 일단은 무작정 걸었다. 하지만 별로 식사를 하고 싶은 생각은 들지 않아서 제일 먼저 보이는 화장실로 들어갔다. 오후의 디브리핑에서 워커에게 읊어주어야 할 내용들이 산발적으로 떠올라 메스꺼움이 치밀었다. 다행히도 화장실은 비어 있어서 아무것도 넘어오지 않는데도 계속 헛구역질 하는 소리를 누가 들을까 신경쓸 필요는 없었다. 나는 워커가 마음에 들지 않았다. 그가 내 디브리핑을 맡게 될 사람이라는 걸 알기 전부터 그가 싫었다. 해리가 나에게 그를 섹션치프라 소개하던 순간부터 나는 그가 싫었다. 비록 내가 기억하는 현장 요원들은 아무도 그리드에 남아있지 않았지만, 나에게 그 자리는 톰 퀸의 자리였다. 해리의 말대로 톰이 그 자리를 제발로 떠났다 한들 때때로 미국식 발음이 튀어나오는 워커 같은 녀석이 있을 자리는 아니었다. 그리드에 내가 기억하는 이들이 더 이상 없는 것도, 톰이 없는 것도 전부 저 녀석이 그 자리를 꿰차고 있기 때문인 것만 같아 그가 더욱 미웠다. 복귀하게 된다 해도 이 팀에서 이제 내 위치는 어디인지도 가늠이 잡히지 않았다. 내가 있을 자리가 있기는 한지도. 내가 FSB에 잡힌 뒤 곧바로 그 빈자리를 충원하기 위해 어디에선가 워커를 데리고 왔다 해도 그는 분명 나보다 MI5로서 보낸 시간이 한참 적었다. 하지만 이제 해리가 신임하고 인정하는 요원, 섹션 치프는 로이 워커였다. 모스크바에서의 일이 아니었더라면 톰이 퇴직했을 때 그 자리를 이었을 나는 해리가 눈도 마주쳐 주지 않는 사람이 되어 있었고.

8년 전에는, 나는 스스로가 해리의 인정을 받고 있다고 자신할 수 있었다. 얼마든지 내 자신이 MI5 대테러부서 국장 해리 피어슨이 아끼는 현장 요원이라고, 내가 이 부서에 필요한 사람이라는 확신이 있었다. 하지만 이제는 아무것도 알 수가 없었다. 확실한 것은 이젠 해리가 나를 믿지 않는다는 것. 허울만 좋을 뿐 나는 여전히 감옥에 갇힌 신세라는 것 뿐이었다. 8년 전에 해리가 나를 믿기는 했었는지도 이제는 확신이 들지 않았다. 어쩌면 카챠모프의 말대로 해리는 나를 치워버리려 모스크바로 보냈던걸지도 몰랐다. 처음부터 나를 FSB의 손에 넘겨줄 요량으로 날 보냈는지도 몰랐다. 그래서 한 번도 나를 되찾으려 애쓴 적이 없는 건지도 몰랐다. 얄궂은 점은 러시아의 감옥에서 카챠모프의 말을 들을 적에는 그가 세치 혀로 심리전술을 부려 나를 교란시키려 한다 생각하며 해리를 믿을 수 있었는데, 정작 영국에 돌아오고 나니 카챠모프는 진실을 말했던 걸지도 모른다는 생각이 들고 마음이 흔들리기 시작했다. 내가 돌아온 것이 못마땅하다는 듯이 저토록 냉대하는 해리를 보고 나니 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 아니면 그는 내가 변절했을거라 생각하는 걸까? 어떻게? 차라리 처음부터 작정하고 (이유는 알 수 없지만) 나를 FSB에게 던져줬다는 편이 더 말이 되었다. 가족들에게 내가 죽었다고 했냐는 질문에 '아니'라고 짧게 대답하던 그의 냉담함이 다시금 떠올랐다. 그는 앨리슨 사건 때의 대화를 잊은 것일까? 아니면 내가 모스크바로 떠난 뒤로는 나에 관한 생각을 한 번도 하지 않아 그 대화를 떠올릴 일조차 없었던 걸까?

[해리.]

[음?]

[만일 제가 앨리슨처럼 되면, 어떻게 하실 거에요?]

[자넨 어떻게 하고 싶은데?]

[…전… 죽은 걸로 하고 싶어요. 만일 제가 저렇게 되거든 개리한텐 제가 죽은걸로 해주세요. 자동차 사고나… 뭐 그런거요.]

[그럴 일 없어야지 무슨 소리야.]

[일하다 보면 어떻게 될 지 모르잖아요.]

개리 퓰러. 나는 그를 만나기 전부터 MI5였지만 남편은 내가 MI5라는 것을 몰랐다. 그에게 나는 그저 문자 한 통이나 메모 한 장 달랑 남겨놓고 며칠씩 연락두절되는 일이 허다한, 밤낮 구분 없이 일하러 나가는 르포 기자였다. 사흘이면 돌아올거라 해놓고 그대로 사라져버린 아내를 그는 어떻게 받아들였을까. 감옥에서의 가장 어두운 시기를 견디게 해준 것은 MI5가 나를 빼내 줄 거란 희망이 아니었다. 그 희망은 때때로 해리가 나를 버렸다는 절망이 되어 나를 고통스럽게 하기도 했지만 개리와 트레이에 대한 생각은 언제나 나를 버티게 해주었다. 내가 모스크바로 떠났을 때, 트레이는 세 살이었고 나는 매일같이 조금씩 자라나는 아이의 모습을 상상하곤 했었다. 개리는 나를 얼마나 찾았을까? 지금쯤이면 다른 사람을 만났을 것 같았다. 만났기를 바래야 했다. 나조차도 내가 러시아 감옥에서 평생을 보낼 거라 생각했는데, 그가 기약 없이 어디로 간 것인지, 어떻게 된 것인지 아무도 한 마디도 설명해주지 않고 하루아침에 사라져버린 아내만 기다리고 있었길 바랄 수는 없었다. 트레이가 엄마 없이 자랐기를 원할 수는 없었다. 하지만 그런 만큼이나 개리가 다른 여자와 같은 침대에서 잠들고 있지 않기를, 트레이가 다른 여자를 엄마라고 부르고 있지 않기를 바라는 마음이 있는 것도 사실이었다.

예전에 살던 집에 가보았지만 이미 오래전에 살던 사람이 몇 번씩이나 바뀐 상태였고, MI5도 아닌 나는 개리를 찾을 길이 없었다. 로이 워커는 디브리핑을 위해 MI5에 보관되고 있던 나에 관련된 파일이란 파일은 모조리 인가를 받아 읽었을 테니 알고 있을텐데. 해리는 내게 아무것도 말해주지 않았다. 나는 임시 신분증에 적힌 내 이름을 다시 읽었다. 루카 노스. 결혼 전 성으로 돌아가 있었다. 이게 무엇을 의미하는지는 알고 싶지도 않았다. 정자체로 반듯하게 인쇄된 활자가 마치 루카 퓰러 따위는 환상이었다고 나에게 비아냥거리는 것만 같아 나는 얇은 플라스틱 카드를 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 하지만 내가 돌아갈 수 없는 이유는 이런 이름 따위 때문이 아니라는 건 내가 제일 잘 알고 있었다. 내가 검진복으로 갈아입는 걸 도와주던 간호사의 손길이 멈칫했던 것처럼 간단한 이유였다. 그가 새로운 여자를 만났건 어땠건간에 말도 없이 사라졌다가 8년만에 나타나 산책이라도 갔다 온 사람마냥 불쑥 돌아갈 수는 없는 거였다. 남들이 보기엔 여러 절차나 보안상의 이유가 더 크겠지만 나에겐 다른 모든 이유보다도 내 모습이 가장 큰 이유였다.

화장실 칸막이를 짚고 일어서자 머리가 가볍게 울리며 눈앞이 잠시 까맣게 이지러졌다. 세면대에서 따뜻한 물을 틀어 입안을 헹궈내고 손과 얼굴을 씻고 나자 한층 더 머리가 쿵쿵 울리며 쑤셔왔다. 고개를 들어 거울을 바라보자 너무나 낯선 여자가 나를 빤히 쳐다보고 있었다. 지난 8년간 나는 거울을 이렇게 차분히 들여다 볼 일이 없었다. 있었다 하더라도 다른 수감자들 사이에서, 혹은 고문관 (주로 올렉이었다)이 곁에 있는 러시아 감옥에서는 이 모습이 너무나 자연스러울 뿐이었다. 하지만 이젠 아니었다. 나는 새삼 내가 짧은 머리를 하고 있다는 게 어색해졌다. 간수들은 주기적으로 수감자들의 머리카락을 짧게 밀었고 덕분에 나는 지금 다듬어지지 않은 채 아무렇게나 자란 단발을 하고 있었다. 늘 긴 머리를 하나로 말끔하게 정돈하여 묶은 모습으로 들여다보던 MI5의 화장실 거울에 이런 지금의 모습을 비쳐보자 무엇이 얼마나 달라졌는지가 훨씬 확연히 눈에 들어왔다. 나는 창백하고, 마르고, 어딘가 불안해 보이는 인상이었다. 누가 봐도 현장에 투입해줄 것 같지 않았다. 나는 종이 타올을 찬물에 적셔 눈가를 식혔다. 피곤하고 지쳐 보이긴 해도 적어도 불안정해 보이는 듯하던 느낌은 약간 가라앉은 듯 하여 나는 손을 씻기 위해 걷어올렸던 소매를 다시 내리고 단추를 전부 채웠다. 푸르스름한 빛이 도는, 경계선이 날카롭지 못한 감옥 문신이 옷으로 가리기 너무 힘든 곳까지 새겼다는 생각이 들었다. 당시에는… 팔꿈치 아래까지 내려와있는 쇠사슬 문신을 새겼듯이 나는 어느 시점부터 내가 러시아 감옥에서 생을 마감할거라 생각했었다. 맨 첫 문신은 내 눈에 보이지 않는 목 뒤에 새겼지만 어깨와 등을 덮기 시작한 문신은 어느새 가슴팍과 손목 안쪽까지 내려오게 되었다. 감옥에서 새긴 것이 아니라더라도 어차피 지울 수는 없을 테니 적응해야 할 테지만 나는 영국에 돌아온 뒤로 벗은 몸으로 거울 앞에 선 적이 없었다. 보지 않으면 거기에 없는게 될 수 있을지도 모른다는 건 유치한 발상이었지만, 나는 그걸 볼 용기가 없었다.

카페테리아는 내가 기억하던 위치에 그대로 있었고, 식사를 하고 싶은 생각은 들지 않았지만 아까부터 현기증이 일어 뭐라도 먹어두긴 해야 할 것 같았다. 또다시 창문 하나 없는 꽉 막힌 좁다란 취조실에 갇힐 생각을 하자 샌드위치나 머핀 같은 음식에는 도저히 손대고 싶지 않아서 그냥 따뜻한 홍차 한 잔과 밀크 초콜렛 바를 하나 집어 들었다. 러시아 이전에는 단 것이라면 질색을 하곤 했지만 이제는 달콤한 것을 좋아하는 편이었다. 나는 무의식적으로 홍차에 레몬을 넣었다는 걸 깨닫고 아차 싶었지만 그렇다고 이제 와서 레몬을 빼내고 우유를 부을 수도 없는 노릇이었다. 하지만 올렉에게 길들여진 흔적이 여지껏 남아있는 것이 불쾌해 홍차 우유를 담는 작은 종이컵에 따뜻한 물을 담았다. 러시아식 홍차 대신 그냥 물을 마실 생각이었다.

"루카."

그게 내 이름이었지만 그렇게 불리는 것이 이젠 낯설어서 나는 그 이름을 듣고도 그냥 멈춰서기만 했을 뿐 상대방을 돌아보지 않았다. 돌아볼 생각을 하지 못했다. 그저 누가 나를 루카라고 부른 것이 당혹스러워 홍차와 초콜렛이 놓인 쟁반을 들고 우뚝 서 있기만 했다. 등 뒤에서 급하게 다가오는 발걸음 소리가 들리더니 누군가가 내 팔에 손을 얹어 나를 부드럽게 돌려세웠다. 말콤이었다. 현장 요원들은 내가 아는 이들이 아무도 없었지만 그리드 분석관들은 옛 얼굴 그대로들이었고 말콤 역시 마찬가지였다. 하지만 그건 내가 해리를 따라 그리드를 지나치면서 투명한 유리 벽 너머를 두어번 훑어보았기 때문이지, 그들이 나를 본 일은 없었다. 물론 내가 돌아왔다는 이야기는 다들 알고 있었겠지만. 말콤은 말을 잇지 못했다. 두 눈은 이미 눈물이 고여 반짝이고 있고 얼굴에는 감정들이 서너가지 뒤섞여 떠올라 복잡한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 나역시 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 영국에 온 지 엿새만에 처음으로, 누군가는 그래도 내가 돌아온 것을 기뻐해준다는 게 나에겐 너무나 낯설면서도 갈망했던 일이었다. 적어도 나는 눈물이 고이거나 하진 않았지만 팔에 힘이 빠져 고작 머그잔과 종이컵, 초콜렛 바 하나가 놓여 있을 뿐인 쟁반이 갑작스레 무겁게 느껴졌다. 손이 약간 떨리는 듯 싶어 쟁반을 좀더 꽉 잡아쥐려는데 누군가가 내 손에서 쟁반을 받아들어주었다. 연한 금발머리의 여자가 나를 올려다보며 살짝 웃었다. 목에 걸고 있는 보안 카드에 '조안나 조 포트먼' 이라고 적혀 있었다. 나는 보안 카드에 찍혀 있는 작은 마크들에서 그녀가 MI5의 하급 분석관이자 현장 요원이라는 것을 알 수 있었다.

"반가워요, 조 포트먼이에요. 당신이 돌아온다는 소식에 말콤이 정말 기뻐했어요."

조에게 나를 소개하거나 (어차피 나를 알테지만 형식상으로라도) 혹은 악수라도 했어야 했겠지만 나는 혀가 묶인 듯이 아무 말도 하지 못했고 조가 자기 몫의 쟁반과 내 것까지 들고 있어 악수를 할 상황도 아니었기에 난 그냥 고개를 끄덕이고는 말콤에게로 다시 시선을 돌렸다. 누가 나를 FSB에 팔아넘겼는지에 대한 의문을 허공에 던지던 쓰라린 시간 내내 말콤은 단 한 번도 진지하게 물망에 오른 적이 없었다. 현장 요원들을 지원하는 그리드 분석관으로서, 그리고 당시에도 가장 최고참이었던 분석관으로서 내가 FSB에게 잡혔을 때 말콤이 얼마나 자책감에 휩싸였을지는 떠올리기 어렵지 않았다. 그가 이토록 진심으로 책임감을 느끼고, 자책하며 내가 돌아온 것을 기뻐한다는 것은 나에게 비틀린 쾌감을 안겨주었다. 여기에 내가 돌아올 자리가 있다는 듯한 느낌을 주었으니까. 하지만 동시에 나는 이런 모습을 보여주는 것이 해리가 아니라는 것이 분했다. 그리고 나를 반겨주는 말콤을 눈앞에 두고 고작 이런 생각밖에 하지 못하는 나자신의 인간성에 환멸을 느꼈다.

나는 말콤과 조와 한 테이블에 앉았지만 대화는 거의 조가 이끌었다. 나는 이제 MI5가 아니었고, 말콤과 나 사이에는 '보안 인가' 같은 것이나 '보안 규정' 같은 사항들이 적신호를 밝히며 제동을 걸지 않는 대화 주제를 찾기가 힘들었으니까. 조는 가벼운 주제로 대화를 이끌었지만 대부분은 의미없는 내용으로 (음식 불평이라든지) 나나 말콤이나 그저 사교용 미소를 지어보일 뿐이었다. 조는 밝고 쾌활했으며 어디에 던져 놓아도 자연스럽게 녹아들 것 같긴 했지만 나는 그녀가 정보국 요원이라기 보다는 신문 기자 같다는 생각이 들었다. 어차피 나는 MI5도 무엇도 아니고 MI5 신분증을 가지고 있는 것은 조였지만… 그녀는 곧 전화 호출을 받고 자리를 먼저 떠났다. 말콤은 내 시선을 피하며 생활은 어떤지 등을 물었지만 그것 뿐이었다. 나는 지나가는 소리처럼 초콜렛을 한 조각 더 입에 넣으며 물었다.

"톰은 퇴직했다면서요?"

"아… 그렇게 됐지…"

말콤은 어색하게 시선을 피하며 말을 얼버무렸다. 분석관으로서는 뛰어났지만 현장 요원이 아니었기에, 그리고 맞은편에 앉아 있는것이 그가 죄책감을 느끼는 대상인 나였기에 그는 감정이 얼굴에 여감없이 드러났다. 하지만 나는 그 정도면 충분했다. 어차피 톰의 퇴직에 관한 사항은 아무리 말콤의 감정에 호소해도 그가 결코 털어놓지 않을 사안이었고, 나 역시 애초에 자세한 내막을 알고자 했던 것이 아니었다. 톰의 퇴직에 관한 것은 그것이 해리가 말한 것 같이 별다른 실정 없는 퇴직은 아니란 것을 확인한 것만으로도 충분했다. 이미 한 가지 거절했으니 말콤은 자신의 재량권 안에 있는 편의는 분명 봐주리라. 나는 미안해할 것 없다는 표정으로 미소를 지으며 고개를 저었다.

"괜찮아요. 알려달라고 물어본 거 아니에요. 그냥… 알던 얼굴들이 없길래요."

"그… 저… 가족은 봤고?"

말콤은 헛기침을 하며 시선을 이리저리 빙글빙글 돌리다가 샐러드를 입에 쑤셔넣으며 웅얼거리듯이 물었다. 나는 계산된 표정으로 그의 질문을 대했다. 전혀 예상치 못한 질문을 들은 사람처럼, 마치 '다 알고 계실 줄 알았는데'라는 듯이 약간 놀란 표정으로 눈을 깜빡이다가 시선을 내리깔고 있던 말콤이 나를 올려다보자 금방 미소지으며 표정을 바꿨다. 하지만 현장 요원들에게 익숙한 말콤이 내가 가짜로 침착한 척 웃는 얼굴로 바꿨다는 것을 눈치채기에는 충분했다.

"옛날 집엔 가봤지만…"

나는 어쩔 수 없지 않겠냐는 듯이 미소지으며 어깨를 살짝 으쓱했다. 지나가던 사람이 보았더라면 내가 장갑 한 짝을 잃어버리거나 한 일 같은 걸 두고 '어쩔 수 없지 뭐'하는 정도로 보였을 것이다. 말콤의 얼굴이 죄책감으로 일그러졌다. 그는 30년 넘게 잘 훈련받은 현장 요원들을 하루종일 맞대며 살아왔고, 그들이 어느 정도 선까지 자신의 감정과 표정을 별개의 것으로 떼어놓을 수 있는지를 잘 알았다. 내가 아무렇지 않게 웃고 있는 것이 그를 더 자책감에 괴롭게 했으리라. 하지만 말콤은 입술만 몇 번 달싹이더니 다시 시선을 떨구기만 했다. 이렇게까지 말콤 같은 사람을 이용하고 싶진 않았지만 나는 원하는 것이 있기에 여기서 물러날 수는 없었다. 나같은 것은 역시 지옥에 떨어져 마땅할 것이다. 아니, 어쩌면 그래서 지금 이렇게 지옥에 있는건지도 몰랐다.

"아니, 아니에요…"

내가 갑자기 피식 웃자 말콤이 왜 그러냐는 듯 쳐다보았지만 나는 고개를 저으며 아무것도 아닌 척 했다. 하지만 벌써 두 번이나 나를 팽개친 셈이 된 (러시아까지 친다면 세 번이나) 말콤은 이번에는 물러서지 않고 대답을 요구하는 듯이 내 눈을 끈질기게 쳐다보았고 나는 쟁반 옆에 내려놓았던 내 핸드폰과 임시 신분증쪽으로 시선을 돌리며 대답했다.

"신분증에 '루카 노스'라고 써 있더라구요."

계속해서 억누르고 있던 감정을 잠시 풀어놓자 눈에 눈물이 도는 것은 순식간이었다. 이렇게 사람이 많은 장소에서 울기까지 할 수 없기에 나는 재빨리 감정을 다잡으며 눈을 빠르게 깜빡여 눈물이 흐르지 않게 했다. 러시아로 떠나기 전 4년간 '루카 퓰러'로 불리던 나에게 '노스'라는 결혼 전 성은 정말로 낯설고 이질적이었다. 그 이름은 불릴 적마다, 읽힐 적마다 내가 잃어버린 것이 무엇인지를 필요 이상으로 내 코앞에 들이밀었다.

"열 한살이면…학교에 다니겠죠?"

말콤은 트레이의 대부였다는게 이제야 기억이 나 나는 그런 말을 덧붙였다. 그리고 한편으로는 분했다. 어차피 그들의 삶에 내가 돌아갈 자리가 없는 것은 나도 알고 있었다. 그런 것까지 원하는 게 아닌데도 내게 가족의 행방조차 알려주지 않는 해리가 미웠다. 그가 MI5에조차 내가 돌아올 자리는 없다며 나를 거절해버릴까 두려웠고, 그가 내가 변절했을지 모른다 의심하는 것이 원망스러웠다. 남은 식사 시간 동안은 화제를 바꿔 어색하지 않은 가벼운 이야기만을 나눴지만 내가 디브리핑이 남아있다며 돌아설 적에 말콤은 나를 잠시 불러세워 가족 일은 자신이 알아봐주겠다는 말을 넌지시 건넸다. 나는 고민하는 척은 했지만 거절하진 않았다. 말콤은 알아볼 수 있는 데까지만 알아보겠다며 별다른 정보를 주지 못할지도 모른다는 뉘앙스를 풍기긴 했지만 섹션 D의 분석관 말콤 존스가 찾아낼 수 없는 정보란 없다는 걸 누구보다 내가 제일 잘 알았다. 나는 가까운 시일 내에 개리와 트레이를 먼발치에서라도 볼 수 있을거란 생각을 갑옷삼아 마음 속에 단단히 두르고 취조실로 향했다.

* * *

><p>오후의 디브리핑은 오전과 달리 한편에 큼지막한 창문이 달려 있고, 복도쪽 벽면은 통유리창으로 되어 있는 (그래도 일정 부분 반투명한 처리가 되어 있어 내부를 멋대로 들여다보긴 힘들었다) 다른 방에서 진행했다. 어차피 노스가 폐소 공포증을 어떻게, 얼마나 잘 통제하는지는 이미 보았기 때문에 굳이 그녀를 또다시 성냥갑 같은 방에 가둘 필요가 없었기 때문이기도 하고, 조금 더 솔직해지자면, 앞으로 진행될 디브리핑 내용만으로도 충분히 노스를 극한으로 몰 것 같았기 때문이었다. 어쩌면 나는 취조관으로서의 객관성을 유지하지 못하고 있기 때문에 그런 결정을 내렸는지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그녀를 아주 조금이라도 딱하게 여기지 않을 수 있는 사람이 있다면, 그건 그것대로 심각한 결함이 있는 인간이지 싶었다. 나는 MI6와 MI5에서의 생활 뒤에도 여전히 인간적일 수 있다는 것에 마음이 놓였다. 자리에 앉으며 나는 창백한 형광등 불빛 대신 햇빛을 받은 노스의 얼굴이 누구라도 한 번쯤 쓰다듬어 보고 싶은 도자기 인형 같다는 생각을 떨쳐버리려 애썼다. 아무런 의도 없이도 상대방을 뒤흔들 수 있는 것은 정보국 요원으로서는 대단한 재능이라 할 수 있었다. 나는 점점 더 노스가 변절자가 아니었으면 하는 생각이 간절해졌다. 이만한 사람이 내 팀에 있었으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 그런 만큼 그녀를 경계해야 했다. 노스가 가진 가장 강력한 무기에 내가 넘어가고 있지는 않은지, 집요하게 파헤칠 생각이었다. 그래야만 노스가 내 팀에 들어오더라도 내 수족처럼 그녀를 믿을 수 있을 테니까. 해리가 왜 노스를 그토록 외면했는지가 한층 더 피부에 와닿았다. 화이트 홀로 향하는 차 안에서 그는 노스가 자신이 가장 아끼는 현장 요원이었을 뿐만 아니라 자기 딸처럼 여겼다고 했다. 그러니 디브리핑을 자신이 진행한다든지, 혹은 개인적 접촉을 한다든지 했다간 노스에 대한 반역 혐의가 풀리고 그녀가 MI5로 돌아온다 한들 해리의 마음 속 한 구석에는 늘 의혹의 그림자가 후텁지근하게 달라붙어 있었을 것이다. 노스는 러시아에 넘어갔는데, 그걸 자신이 감정적인 이유로 모른척 덮고 넘어간 것은 아닐까 하는 의혹이. 그러니 노스를 다시 팀으로 되돌려놓고 싶은 만큼 해리는 철저하게 노스의 충성 여부를 검증해야만 했다. 이미 팀에 들인 후에는 늦을 테니까.<p>

첫 네 달간 FSB는 하루 10시간에서 14시간씩 노스를 심문했고, 때때로 잠을 자지 못하게 하거나 물을 주지 않거나, 식사를 제한하거나 하는 일은 있었지만 그냥 그게 다였다. 그들은 상당히 유한 방법으로 자기들 손아귀에 들어온 MI5 요원을 대했고 그 결과 얻은 것은 루카 노스라는 이름 뿐이었다. 처음부터 그들이 알고 있었던 정보였기에 그걸 수확이라 할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 그 기간 동안 MI5는 수차례 FSB의 거래 요구를 받았었는데, 하나같이 터무니 없는 것들 뿐이라 해리는 모조리 거절할 수밖에 없었다. 그걸 노스가 알고 있는 것 같진 않았지만, 그렇다고 나 역시 그녀에게 그것을 구구절절 알려줄 입장도 아니었다. 4개월이 지나자 FSB는 노스를 다루는 방식에 대한 생각을 바꾸었다. 이런 나긋나긋한 (꼭 FSB어서가 아니라 MI5라도 FSB 요원을 손에 넣었다면 관타나모는 어린애 장난에 지나지 않을 일들을 벌였을 것이다) 방식으로는 노스에게서 정보를 얻어낼 수도, 해리의 죄책감을 자극하기에도 충분하지 않다는 걸 깨달은 것이다.

"고문관은 누구였죠?"

"여럿 있었어요. 초반에는."

노스는 차분하게, 마치 제 앞에 놓인 픽션 소설이라도 읽어내려가듯 무덤덤하게 진술을 시작했다. 트락티르니코프. 스크바르초프. 콜로소프. 예브데키모프. 그리고 티호미로프바. 노스는 17개월간 자신을 거쳐간 앞선 네 명의 고문관과 그들이 자신을 어떻게 다루었는지에 대해선 남 얘기 하듯 했다. 나는 노스가 강한 것인지, 어딘가가 고장나 결여된 사람이 되어버린 것인지 잠시 분간이 가지 않았지만 곧 티호미로프바에 대한 얘기로 넘어가자 그게 아니라는 것을 깨달았다. 17개월이 지나도록 네 명의 고문관을 거쳐갔지만 노스에게서 이름 외엔 아무것도 캐내지 못하자 FSB는 그녀를 모스크바에서 사라토프로 옮겼고, 사라토프에서의 2년 5개월 간 노스는 예브게니아 티호미로프바의 담당 하에 있었다. 다른 고문관들이 제냐라고 부른 티호미로프바는 남자 고문관들 보다 훨씬 더 악명 높은 방식으로 노스를 다루었고 이는 앞선 네 명의 고문관에 대한 기억이 성서의 시편이라도 읽는 것처럼 아무렇지 않게 만들 만한 것이었다.

"다른 방식이라면?"

기억에 잠식당한 사람들이 으레 그러하듯 노스의 눈은 아스라히 먼 곳을 보는 사람처럼 잠시 초점을 잃었지만 오래 가지는 않았다. 그녀는 스스로를 현실로 되돌아오게 하려는 듯이 눈을 몇 번 깜빡이더니 좀 더 꼿꼿하게 자세를 고쳐앉았다.

"워터보딩이요."

목소리에는 떨림이 없었고 호흡도 균일했지만 어딘가 모르게 소름이 끼쳐 진저리 치고 있는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 그럴만 했다. 듣는 나조차도 등골이 오싹해졌으니까. 아무리 지독한 고문을 해도, 워터보딩까지 하는 기관은 모사드나 알 카에다, 아니면 고문의 대상자가 무슬림 테러리스트일 경우와 장소가 관타나모일 경우에 한정되어 CIA가 간혹 그런 극한적인 방식까지 동원하곤 했었다. 아무리 길어도 14초 이상 워터보딩을 제정신으로 견딜 수 있는 사람은 없었다. 폐에 물이 들어차 익사하는 기분이 드는 것은 신체적 고통 뿐만 아니라 심리적인 공포심까지 자극하는 방식이었다. 하지만 제냐가 그렇게까지 하면서 노스에게서 얻어내고 싶어했던 정보가 무엇인지 노스는 정작 기억하지 못한다고 말했다. 나는 그 대답을 머릿속으로 두어번 되돌려본 뒤 노스의 완벽한 기억력을 떠올렸다. 물론 고문을 당하는 상황에서는 기억력이 좋든 나쁘든 아무런 기억이 남지 않을 수 있었고 그게 더 정상이었지만 과연 노스가 고문 때문에 당시를 기억하지 못하는 것인지, 혹은 워터보딩이라는 극한의 카드까지 꺼내 들면서 감춰야 할 다른 일들이 있었는가를 캐내는 것이 내 임무였고, 나는 조금도 물러설 생각이 없었다.

"전혀?"

별로 기억나는 것이 없다며 그것만으로 대답을 끝내버리려는 노스에게 나는 일부러 선한 강아지 같은 눈을 하고 되물었다. 내가 건넨 말은 한 마디 뿐이 었지만 그 속뜻은 '7개월동안 고문관이 뭘 알고 싶어했는지 기억 나는 게 없다고?'라는 것쯤은 노스도 알아 들었으리라. 이 부분을 '잘 모르겠다'고 넘겼다간 복직은 둘째치고 감옥에 던져질지도 모른다는 걸 누구보다 잘 알것이기에 노스의 눈이 빠르게 몇 번 깜빡였다. 되짚어보기에 그닥 유쾌한 기억은 아닐테지만 나는 알아야 했고, 노스가 기억하도록 강요해야 했다.

"이름… 체계… 연락망 같은 걸 물었어요."

"MI5의?"

노스는 고개를 저었다. 그 이상으로는 아무리 쥐어짜도 더 이상 기억할 수 있는게 없어 보였지만 나는 확인 캐물었다.

"그런 상황이었다면 이름 한 두개쯤 대답했다 해도 이해할 만한—"

"아무 것도 대답한 적 없습니다. 어차피 얼마 못 가 의식을 잃었고, 아닐 때에는 멈춰달라고 비는 게 고작이었으니까요. 나는 모스크바 접선책의 이름도 몰랐고, 그들에게 줄만한 정보는 아무 것도 알고 있지 않았어요. 하고 싶었어도 대답해줄 정보가 없었습니다."

"FSB가 섹션 D의 상급 요원에게서 얻어낼 것이 없었다는 겁니까?"

"내가 알고 있었던 건 그들도 알고 있었다는 것쯤은 아실텐데요, 워커 요원. 우리가 FSB의 내부를 알고 있듯이 그들도 알고 있으니까요. MI5의 연락 체계나 해리 피어슨의 이름을 얻어내려고 날 고문할 필요는 없죠."

충성심에 대한 문제는 가장 민감한 사안이었기에 그걸 자극하면 뭔가 한꺼풀 벗겨진 모습을 볼 수 있지 않을까 기대했지만 노스는 원래부터가 이런 사람이었던 건지 아니면 8년간 이골이 나게 단련이 된 것인지 이 정도 도발에는 조금도 넘어오지 않고 차분하게 응수했다. 하지만 그녀가 그럴 수록 나 또한 끈덕지게 굴 수밖에 없었다. 간혹가다 한 두번씩, 계절병 마냥 나는 나를 이런 사람으로 만드는 이 직업이 환멸스러울 때가 있곤 했는데, 이번 겨울에는 오늘이 그런 날일 듯 했다. 어쩌면 직업은 핑계일 뿐이고 나라는 놈이 원래 이런 놈일지도 모르지만.

"후유증 같은 것은?"

"통제하지 못하는 것은 없습니다."

"폐소 공포증처럼?"

"폐소 공포증처럼요."

"다른 것은 어떤 게 있죠? 구체적으로?"

노스는 거의 디브리핑 내내 유지하는 한 가지 표정 그대로였지만 나는 그녀의 눈에서 나에 대한 분노를 읽을 수 있었다. 한 가지도 놓치지 않고 캐묻는 내가 아마 미울 것이다. 변절자라면 나처럼 한 가지도 허투루 흘려보내지 않는 장애물이 있다는 것이 짜증날 것이고, 그렇지 않다면 나의 가혹함과 자신의 처지에 대한 울분과 억울함일 것이다. 하지만 이 직업군에서는 '유죄 판결 이전까지는 결백하다'는 헌법 취지는 적용되지 않았다. '모든 혐의가 걷힐 때까지는 유죄'라는 것이 이 바닥의 기본 질서라는 것을 그녀도 잘 알았다. 게다가 나는 섹션 치프로서 이 디브리핑의 결과 뿐만 아니라 자신의 복귀 여부까지 손에 쥐고 있는 사람이니 노스는 속으로는 이를 갈더라도 내게 발톱을 직접 드러내보일 수는 없었다. 나는 어쩐지 내가 어느 정도는 이 권력의 차이를 즐기고 있다는 생각이 들어 나 자신이 불쾌해졌다. 노스는 잠시 나를 물끄러미 바라보더니 지난 8년이 자신에게 남긴 흔적들을 답하기 시작했다. 그것이 나름의 순화 과정을 거친 것인지, 아니면 나에 대한 반발로 있는대로 전부 늘어놓은 것인지는 알 수 없었지만 첫 대답대로 통제하지 못할 것은 없어보였다. 폐소 공포증을 그렇게 다룰 수 있는 사람이라면 더더욱.

물소리는 싫어하게 됐고, 비를 맞는 것이나 차가운 물로 샤워하는 일은 되도록이면 피하려고 한다. 손톱깎이 소리처럼 딸깍거리는 소리를 좋아하지 않고, 구두굽 소리에 예민해졌으며, 불을 끄고 자는 것은 그닥 선호하지 않는다. 슬리퍼 대신 맨발이 더 편하고, 가만히 있을때 초를 세는 버릇이 생겼다. 무엇 때문에 그런 습관이나 호불호가 생겼는지를 따져보다면 눈살이 찌푸려질 만한 일들로 거슬러올라가게 되었지만 그 자체로는 누구나 가졌을 법한 사소한 부분들이어서 복귀에 문제가 될만한 건 없었다. 다섯 명의 고문관에 대한 이야기를 하는데 네 시간이 흘렀고, 짤막한 15분의 휴식시간 동안 나는 재빨리 옥상에 올라가 담배를 태웠다. 평상시에는 향을 음미하듯 천천히 한 대 정도 태웠겠지만 오늘은 빠르게 숨을 들이쉬며 두 대 반을 피우고서야 담뱃갑을 코트 안주머니에 쑤셔넣었다. 머리가 얼얼해서 그 정도는 피워야 할 것 같았다. 코트를 벗고 피우긴 했지만 그래도 나는 화장실에 들러 셔츠를 털고 손을 씻은 뒤 민트를 몇 번 씹고 뱉었다. 노스는 방을 떠난 적이 없는 것인지 그 자리에 그대로 붙박이처럼 앉아있었다.

대화 주제는 카챠모프로 넘어갔다. 나는 종종 노스가 카챠모프를 가장 좋아하는 삼촌이라도 되는 양 묘사한다는 점을 주목하지 않을 수가 없었다. 카챠모프는 단 한 번도 그녀의 고문에 직접적으로 참여하지 않았고 오직 때때로 노스를 찾아와 그녀를 데리고 산책을 나갔을 뿐이었다. 고문관들을 묘사할 적에는 찔러도 피 한 방울 나오지 않는 비정한 마네킹들을 묘사하는 듯하던 노스는 카챠모프는 너무나 인간적으로 묘사했다. 노스의 기억 속에서 고문관들이나 감옥의 다른 죄수들은 그녀와는 다른 선상에, 다른 차원에 서 있는 저급하고 비정한 이들이었지만 카챠모프는 아니었다. 그는 교양과 학식을 갖춘, 심지어 때로는 인품이 있는 사람으로까지 회고되고 있었다. 그들은 윌리엄 블레이크를 비롯한 수많은 문학가와 철학가에 대한 이야기를 나누었으며 정치와 경제를 제외한 거의 모든 분야에 대해 대화를 나누었다. 더 이상 잡혀있지 않은데도, 아니, 엄밀히 말하자면 카챠모프는 그녀를 붙들고 있었던 적이 없는데도 스톡홀름 신드롬에 빠져있는 사람처럼 보이곤 했다. 내가 그 점을 주목하고 불편해하는 것을 눈치챘는지 노스는 피식 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱였다.

"카챠모프가 좋은 말 동무였다는 건 사실이니까요."

"말 동무?"

"유일한 말 동무였죠."

그밖에도 나는 노스가 자신에게 벌어진 일에 대해 깊게 분노하고 있으며 해리 탓을 하고 있다는 생각이 들었다. 그러나 이것은 그녀의 발언 때문이 아니라, 순전히 나의 감이었으므로 디브리핑 보고서에 들어갈 수는 없었다. 나중에 해리에게 구두로나 덧붙일 수 있을테지만 마땅한 증거도 없이 해리에게 그런 소릴 해봤자 해리야 '그럴만 하다'생각할 것 같아 이 부분은 일단은 보고하지 않는 것이 좋겠지 싶었다. 러시아에서의 마지막 4년동안은 다시 모스크바로 돌아가 블라디미르 중앙 교도소에서 보냈다는 소리에 나는 워터보딩 얘기를 들었을 때처럼 서리가 등허리를 타고 내려오는 기분이 들었다. 구소련 시절부터 악명 높았던 그 교도소에서 노스는 올렉 다샤빈이라는 우크라이나 출신 고문관 밑에서 4년을 보냈다. 그는 주로 전기고문을 즐겨 사용했으며, 노스에게서 정보를 빼내기 보다는 그녀가 러시아를 위해 일하도록 마음을 돌리게 만드는 것이 주 목적이었다. 카챠모프 이야기로 벌써 세 시간을 족히 보낸 덕에 올렉에 대한 내용은 다음 번 디브리핑 세션으로 미뤄야 했지만 나는 한 가지 묻지 않을 수 없었다. 사실은 고문관 이야기가 처음 나왔을 때부터 물었어야 했지만 그래도 나에게 마지막 남은 인간성인 것인지 차마 입밖으로 나오지 않고 있던 질문이었다.

"성적으로 학대를 당한 일은 없습니까?"

"협박을 한 적은 있지만 실제로는 없었습니다. 그것보단 더 좋은 방법이 있었으니까요."

"이를테면?"

"해리가 나를 돌려받는데 별 신경을 쓰지 않는다는 얘기로 심리전을 벌였죠."

"개리 퓰러에 대한 얘기는?"

"있었죠. 그것도. 지금쯤 다른 근사한 여자를 만나고 있을지도 모른다는 얘기였어요."

"돌아오기 위해 그들과 타협할 생각은 들지 않던가요?"

"오히려 그가 다른 사람을 만났기를 바라는 쪽이었어요. 평생 러시아를 벗어나지 못할거라 생각했으니까요."

평생 러시아의 감옥에서 그렇게 살다 죽을 삶인 줄 알았다고 무던하게 대답하는 노스의 목소리는 그날 밤 늦도록 디브리핑 보고서를 작성하는 내내 귓가에서 떨어지질 않았다. 나는 처음으로, 이 직업의 존재 자체가 경멸스러워졌다. 이런 직업이 필요한 현실이 혐오스러웠다. 갖은 고생 끝에 돌아온 우리 편에게조차 의심의 칼날을 세워야 하는 것이 싫었고, 그걸 싫어하면서도 충실하게 그 역할을 이행해내는 내가 싫었다.

'시발 생각이 너무 많아졌어…'

나는 다시 옥상으로 올라가 담배를 태웠다. 둘, 셋, 넷, 다섯. 텅 빈 담뱃갑을 구겨 저 멀리 템스강을 향해 집어던지고 나자 한결 홀가분해졌다. 나는 니코틴에 살짝 몽롱하게 마취된 듯한 기분으로 사무실로 내려가 디브리핑 보고서 계속해서 채워나갔다.

* * *

><p>별달리 갈 곳도, 할 일도 없었기에 다음 이틀간을 나는 거의 바닥에 누워 꼼짝도 하지 않고 보냈다. 말콤이 나에게 문자나 전화를 할 리는 없었지만 때때로 자리에서 일어나 휴대폰을 확인하게 되곤 했다. 다음 디브리핑 일정이 하루 앞으로 다가오자 점점 더 다시 시간을 확인하러 눈을 뜨는 것조차 하기 싫어졌다. 그냥 이대로 조용히 땅 속으로 꺼질 수 있으면 좋겠다는 생각을, 영국에 돌아오게 되면 다시는 할 필요 없으리라 했던 생각을 나는 또다시 하루종일 하고 있었다. 제냐 얘기를 하는 것도, 카챠모프 이야기를 하는 것도 나쁘지 않았다. 하지만 올렉은 별로 떠올리고 싶지 않았다. 나를 빤히 응시하는 워커의 눈빛도 싫었다. 그가 나의 거짓말을 눈치챘을까 두려움에 떨어야 하는 것도 싫었다. 하지만 '변절하지 않았다고 맹세할 수 있어. 다만 몇 가지 사항은 묻지 않아줬으면 해'라고 말하고 넘어갈 수 있는 일이 아니었으므로 나는 타인에게 절대로 꺼내놓고 싶지 않은 이야기들은 거짓말로 덮어씌웠다. PTSD가 있다는 인상을 줬다간 복귀를 거절당할지도 모르니까. 나는 또다시 올렉이 떠올라 몸서리가 쳐졌다. 담요로 감싼 몸을 한껏 둥글게 웅크리며 양팔에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 화장실의 타일 바닥이 볼에 와닿는 감촉은 서늘했지만 담요를 둘러쓴 몸은 춥진 않았다. 나는 그게 썩 마음에 들었다. 매끈한 시트를 덮어씌운 푹신한 매트리스와 포근한 거위털 이불이 덮여있던 올렉의 침대와는 전혀 다른 것이어서 마음이 놓였다. 안전가옥의 침대는 그닥 좋은 매트리스나 침구가 있는 것은 아니었지만 그래도 올렉의 침대가 떠오르는 구석이 있어서 나는 언제나 이런 딱딱한 바닥이 더 좋았다. 거칠고, 차갑고, 담요 밖으로 비어져나온 발가락 끝이 얼얼할 만큼 차가운게 좋았다. 전혀 닮은 구석이 없으니까. 내 핑곗거리가 워커의 귀에도 그럴싸하게 들렸기를 바랄 뿐이었다.<p>

돌아오면 이렇게 될 거란 걸 몰랐던 걸까. 조금만 생각해보면 당연한 수순이었는데, 나는 뭘 기대했던 걸까. 아무 말 없이 사라진 아내를 개리가 8년이나 기다렸을거라 기대했던 걸까? FSB의 손 안에 8년이나 있었던 요원을 해리가 두 팔 벌려 환영해줄거라 생각했던 걸까? 조금만 생각해보면 당연한 것을. 나는 왜 영국에 돌아오기만 하면 모든 것이 괜찮아 질 거라고 생각했던 걸까? 아무도 나를 구하러 오지 않는다고, 쓸데 없이 혹시나 하는 생각 따위는 결코 하지 않겠다고 했는데, 전부 다 포기했다고 생각했는데, 알고 보니 나는 단 한 순간도 희망을 내려놓지 못하고 있었던 거였다. 아무런 근거도, 가능성도 없는 희망을. 그 멍청한 희망이 이제야 돌아와 내게 아둔함과 미련함의 대가를 치르게 하고 있는 것이리라.

이젠 로이 워커의 손에 달려 있었다. 나를 알지도 못하고, 내가 알지도 못하는 생판 처음 보는 사람의 손에 내가 어떻게 될 것인지가 달려 있었다. 또다시. 러시아 감옥에서와 달라진 건 아무것도 없었다. 그가 나를 변절자라고 판단하면 나는 다시 감옥으로 돌아갈 것이고, 아니라 하더라도 그가 나를 복직하기에 적합하지 않다고 생각하면 나는 우편함에 퓰러라고 적혀있는 집 뿐만 아니라 유리 벽들이 늘어선 그리드로도 돌아가지 못할 것이다. 감옥은 이제 넌덜머리가 났다. 해리가 나에게 감옥으로 가라고 한다면, 나는 이번엔 너무 무리한 요구라고 거절할 것이다. 이렇게 될 것을 차라리 러시아에서 죽었으면 순교자라도 됐겠다 하며 그냥 다 끝내버릴 것이다. 생각해보면 나를 감옥에 보내주는 것도 아니고, 그리드에 들여주는 것도 아닌 것보다야 그게 차라리 더 인간적일 것 같았다. MI5가 아니면, 나는 이제 무엇이 되면 좋을까. 개리는 항상 내 일이 너무 위험하다고 불평했었다. 그는 좀 더 집에서 시간을 보내는, 가정에 충실한 배우자를 원했었다. 하지만 매일같이 런던이, 영국이 어떤 위협 아래에 아슬아슬한 줄타기를 하고 있는 것인지 알고 있었던 나는 세상이 평화롭다고 믿는 눈 가리개를 다시는 쓸 수가 없었다. 어딘가에 늘 위험이 도사리고 있다면, 가장 큰 위협을 받는 도시에 내 남편과 아이가 살고 있다면, 나는 그 위협에 맞서는 일선에 꼭 서 있고 싶었다. 그래야만 마음이 놓일 것 같았다. 잠시 산책이라도 다녀온 사람처럼 '다녀왔어! 나 일 그만뒀어! 이제 집에 늘 있을게!'하고 그에게 돌아갈 수만 있다면 좋을텐데.

해봐야 소용 없는 생각 따윈 그만하고 싶어 이대로 영원히 잠들어버리고 싶다는 유치한 같은 충동을 겨우 떨치고 몸을 일으켜 앉았지만 자리에서 일어나기 까지는 또다시 시간이 걸렸다. 어린 애가 생떼를 쓰는 것처럼 디브리핑을 하기 싫다는 생각이 계속 드는 게 짜증이 나 샤워기를 세게 틀었다. 좁달막한 욕실 안에 소름끼치는 물줄기 소리가 가득 울려퍼지는 가운데 나는 샤워 부스를 등진채 세면대에 물을 받아 놓고 스펀지로 몸을 닦았다. 거울을 쳐다보지 않기 위해 시선을 계속해서 아래로 향했지만 주변시야에 끔찍하리만치 선명하게 문신의 푸른 빛이 가득 들어왔다. 내 문신이 저렇게 컸었구나 하는 생각을 하며 나는 한 시간에 걸쳐 물에 적신 스펀지로 몸을 씻었다. 물이 자꾸만 식어 차가워져서 새로 뜨거운 물을 받고 식어버린 물을 버리고 하는 시간이 실제로 몸을 닦는 시간보다도 더 오래 걸렸다. 나는 샤워 하나 똑바로 못 하는 얼간이가 된 내 꼴이 우스웠다. 나는 언제까지 이렇게 살게 될까.

코트까지 전부 합쳐 딱 여섯 벌의 옷 밖에 들어있지 않은 옷장 앞에선 사실 그렇게 고민하며 서 있을 필요가 전혀 없었지만 나는 그 앞에 한참을 서 있었다. 옷을 고르느라가 아니라, 옷장에 온통 검정색과 진회색 옷 뿐인 것을 이제야 눈치챘기 때문이었다. 검정색 청바지와 진한 회색 터틀넥 스웨터를 집어들며 나는 러시아 이전에는 내가 뭘 입었더라 하는 생각에 잠겼다. 개리는 내가 푸른 색 옷을 입는 것을 좋아했다. 그는 내가 홀터넥을 입는 것을 좋아했고, 때때로 내가 앞이 대담하게 파인 옷을 입으면 눈을 떼지 못하곤 했다. 나는 내가 무의식적으로 문신이 비치지 않을 만한 것, 문신을 모두 가릴 수 있을 만한 것으로만 옷을 골랐다는 걸 깨달았다. 어차피 개리에게 돌아갈 일은 없을텐데 왜 내가 여태 그의 취향을 신경쓰고 그가 실망할거라는 생각을 하는 지 알 수가 없었다. 그런 생각은 이제 전부 그만하고 싶어서 대신 오늘 있을 디브리핑에서 진술해야 할 내용들을, 이미 수천번도 더 편집하고 재단하여 머릿속에 말끔하게 정돈해둔 내용들을 하나씩 되짚기 시작했다. 침대에 누워 천장을 올려다보자 오래된 회벽칠에 틈이 갈라져 가는 것이 보였다. 나는 그 금을 따라 천천히 시선을 내리며 내 허리를 움켜쥐던 올렉의 손바닥이나 목덜미를 깨물던 더운 숨결이 어땠는지를 떨쳐버리려 애썼다. 진술 내용에 그런 이야기는 조금도 포함되지 않을 것이다. 올렉의 침대에서 있었던 일들은 평생 블라디미르 중앙 교도소의 C 동 28실에 묻어둘 작정이었다. 문신이 절로 사라질 리 없는 걸 아는데도 몇 천번이고 문질렀던 허벅지 안쪽을 손가락으로 쓸어보았다. 청바지의 두터운 이음 솔기만 만져졌다. 나는 다시 눈을 감았다. MI5의 루카 노스 디브리핑 파일에 러시아에서의 마지막 4년은 오로지 전기 고문과 협박, 회유, 그리고 독방에서의 시간만으로 기록될 것이다. 목을 감싸고 있는 터틀넥의 아크릴사가 갑갑하게 느껴져 양 손으로 목 부분을 잡아당겼다. 뒷목에 까슬한 합성 섬유실이 부스럭거렸다. 개리가 좋아했던 부드러운 울 목도리가 떠올랐다. 언젠가 크리스마스에 내가 준 것이었다. 그에게 어울리는 진한 녹색의 목도리는 아마 오래 전에 휴지통에 처박혔겠지.

* * *

><p>사흘만에 다시 본 노스의 안색이 예전보다 나아진 게 없어보이자 나는 왠지 기분이 가라앉았다. 혹 FSB와 접촉하지는 않는지 지켜보는 현장 팀이 있었는데, 그들의 말로는 노스는 집에서 한 번도 나오지 않았다고 했다. 푹 쉬는 거라면 그건 그거대로 좋을 일이다 싶었지만 어쩐지 노스가 휴가 온 사람처럼 느긋하게 잠이나 잤을 것 같지는 않더라니. 그녀는 자신의 처지에 대해 곱씹고 있었을까? 아니면 FSB와 모종의 방법으로 연락을 했던 걸까? MI5를 스파이할 전략을 세우고 있진 않았을까? 진한 회색의 터틀넥과 대비되는 흰 얼굴이 유독 더 창백해보였다. 내가 손가락으로 밀치기라도 하면 종이 인형처럼 힘없이 팔랑거리듯 쓰러질 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 나는 우유를 넣은 홍차를 건넸지만 그녀는 형식적으로 고맙다는 인사를 할 뿐 두터운 머그잔이 차갑게 식도록 손가락 한 번 대지 않았다. 핫 초콜렛이 더 좋았을까 하는 우스운 생각이 들었다. 나는 취조관으로서 그녀를 동정하거나, 연민을 품거나 해서는 안 되는데.<p>

"올렉 다샤빈은 어떤 사람이죠?"

우크라이나 출신의 고문관은 이른 바 '프리랜서'였는데, 주로 FSB에게서 일을 받았다. 바로 전까지 슬로바키아에 있었던 그는 노스를 담당하기 위해 블라디미르 교도소로 옮겨 왔으며, 노스를 FSB측의 스파이가 되도록 회유하는 것이 그의 임무였다. 그는 다양한 방법으로 노스가 자신에게 의존하도록 만들려 했는데, 주로 사용한 방법은 그녀를 독방에 가둬두는 것이었다. 창문도, 문의 창살도 없는 손바닥만한 지하의 독실에 한 번 갇히면 소리를 지르든 자해를 하든 노스는 3주에서 4주 가량 아무도 볼 수가 없었다. 불빛도 없었고, 아무런 소리도 들리지 않았다.

"시간이 얼마나 지났는 지는 어떻게 알았습니까?"

"다른 수감자들이 알려줬어요. 독방에서 한 번 나오면… 곧장 다시 독방으로 돌아가지는 않았으니까."

독방에서 나온다는 것은 전기고문을 뜻했다. 올렉은 그 분야의 전문가였고 영구적인 장해를 남기거나, 피고문자가 의식을 잃게 하거나 하지 않는 한도가 어디까지인지를 명확하게 알고 있었다. 2-3일 가량 전기 의자에서 시간을 보내고 나면 노스는 다른 수감자들이 위치한 B동 4구역의 감방으로 돌려보내졌다. 2-4명이서 한 방을 사용하는 다른 수감자들과 달리 노스는 혼자였다. 원칙적으로는 하루 30분의 활동 시간을 제외하고는 수감자들은 서로 교류할 수 없었지만, 간수들이 허술해져 있거나 새벽에 자리를 비운 틈이면 죄수들끼리 문의 창살을 두들겨 대화를 하곤 했는데, 노스는 그걸 통해 자신이 얼마나 독방에 갇혀 있었는지 알 수 있었다.

"다른 수감자들과의 관계는 어땠죠? 당신이 영국인이라는 걸 그들이 알았습니까?"

"아뇨. 하지만 감옥에서 보낸 시간이 꽤 됐고, 담당 고문관이 따로 있었고, 종신형이라는 점 덕분에 소속은 없었지만 지낼 만 했어요."

"소속이라면?"

"마피아라든지, 카르텔이나."

"그럼 문신도 블라디미르에서?"

질문에 바로 바로 대답하던 노스는 잠시 말이 없었다. 나는 어제 점심때쯤 병원에서 진료 기록을 받은 터라 그녀가 무채색의 터틀넥 스웨터와 코트로 꽁꽁 감싼 아래에 무엇이 있는지 이젠 익히 잘 알고 있었다. 나는 그 네 장의 사진에서 눈을 떼기가 힘들었다. 의료진은 양 팔과 손목의 결박흔이나 등과 배의 타박상 때문에 촬영한 것이었지만 내 눈에는 하얀 회벽 같은 피부에 한가득히 그려진 검푸른 문신만이 띄었다.

"감옥의 문화 같은 거죠. 그게 없으면 거기에 속한 사람이 아니에요. 속하지 않은 사람은 죽게 돼 있고요."

직접 사진을 보지 않고서는 온몸 가득히 그런 문신이 뒤덮여 있다고 믿기 어려운 노스의 얼굴을 보고 있자니 잠시 그녀가 안타까워졌다. 지금껏 노스가 돌아올 수 있다고 생각하지 않았다는 말을 할 적마다 나는 그 말을 단 한 번도 믿지 않았는데, 처음으로 정말로 그녀가 포기했었을지도 모른단 생각이 들었다. 등 한 가득 여덟개의 러시아 교회 돔을 새기면서, 가슴 가득히 윌리엄 블레이크의 그림을 새기면서 언젠가 개리 퓰러에게 돌아갔을 때 '르포 기자 일이 잠깐 꼬여서, 어쩌다보니 문신을 했어'라고 할 수 있을거라곤 생각하지 않았을테니까.

"올렉의 제안에 응할 생각은 들지 않았습니까?"

"아뇨."

"단 한 번도? 이 정도면, 특히 이성간에는 스톡홀름 신드롬이 형성될 가능성이 높은데요."

"그가 내 담당이 되었을 즘엔 이미 포기한 뒤였거든요. 난 돌아갈 수 있다는 생각을 더 이상 하지 않고 있었습니다."

"FSB의 스파이가 되면 영국에 돌아오는 게 확실한데도?"

"…그렇게 돌아오면요? 뭐가 달라지죠?"

나는 한동안 노스의 말뜻을 이해하지 못했다. 그러나 곧 그녀가 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 서서히 깨닫게 되었다. 그렇게 와봤자, 지금 이 상태일 것이다. 어차피 개리에게는 돌아갈 수 없고, MI5에서는 변절자라는 의심의 눈초리를 받을 것이다. 그리고 정말로 FSB의 스파이 노릇을 하고 있는 것이라면… 언젠가는 그녀가 FSB에 넘겨준 정보 때문에 전남편이나 아들이 테러의 희생자가 될 수도 있었다. 올렉이 그녀를 얼마나 자신에게 의존하게 만들었는가는 이젠 중요치 않았다. MI5만이라면 어쩌면 그녀는 충성심을 팔았을지도 몰랐다. 해리에 대한 원망으로라도 그랬을지 몰랐다. 하지만 개리 퓰러와 트레이 퓰러가 영국 어디엔가 있는 한 그녀는 그럴 수 없었다. 자신이 사라진지 2년도 채 되지 않아 개리가 '배우자의 고의적 유기'를 사유로 법원에 이혼을 신청했다는 걸 알면, 그땐 노스는 어떻게 나올까?

노스에게서 특정한 정보를 얻어내려 한 것은 아니기에 올렉에 대한 디브리핑은 두어시간 만에 끝이 났다. 나는 보고서를 작성하기 위해 그리드로 돌아가면서, 유리 벽 서너 개 너머로 노스를 돌아보았다. 엘레베이터 앞에 서 있던 노스는 곧 말콤과 마주쳤는데, 말콤은 5개월 전 FSB측에서 자기네 정보원과 노스를 맞바꾸는 제안(MI5는 결코 손해 보는 제안이 아니었다)을 건넸을 적부터 그녀를 돌려받는데 가장 열성적이었던 만큼 노스에게 커피라도 제안하는 것 같았다. 그럴 만 했다. 말콤은 8년 전에도 현장 요원들 지원 업무의 총 책임자였으니 하루에도 몇 번씩 이랬더라면 어땠을까 저랬더라면 어땠을까 하는 자책에 시달렸으리라. 노스가 가장 필요로 하는 것은 다른 무엇도 아닌 해리의 신뢰인 것 같았지만, 그래도 지금은 그런대로 말콤의 환대로 조금은 기운을 차렸으면 싶어 나는 굳이 말콤을 불러세우지 않고 그냥 그리드로 향했다. 어차피 보안 규정 같은 것이야 말콤이야말로 누구보다도 가장 잘 알테니까.

보고서 작성에는 생각보다 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 자꾸만 내가 너무나 노스에게 동정적인 쪽으로 치우쳐 작성하는 것 같아 두어번 새로 썼기 때문이었다. 나는 서너번 더 내용을 찬찬히 훑은 뒤 서류철하여 서랍에 넣고 열쇠를 잠갔다. 해리는 총리를 만나러 갔으니 노스의 디브리핑 결과는 내일에나 보고하게 될 것이었다. 나는 메일함 살펴보고, 서버에 다른 사항은 없는지를 체크한 뒤 간만에 잠잠하게 지나가는 목요일이라 생각하며 주말까지 이대로 별 일 없었으면 좋겠다는 부질없는 희망을 품으며 자리를 정돈했다. 지하 주차장은 두 개 층이 누수 때문에 긴급 공사중이었고, 아래층과 위층 부서에서 신입 교육인지 뭔지 때문에 오늘도 지하 주차장에는 자리가 없었다. 나는 습관처럼 지하 3층까지 내려갔다가 엘레베이터 문이 열렸을 때 시커먼 공사용 비닐만 한가득 눈에 들어오자 속으로 욕을 집어삼키며 다시 1층을 눌러 위로 향했다. 그나마 긍정적인 측면이라면 한 시간쯤 전부터 비가 내리는 것 같았으니 무료로 세차를 한 셈이 되는 거랄까. 1층 로비에 들어서자 생각보다 비가 훨씬 세차게 내리고 있는 게 보였는데, 운 나쁘게도 나는 우산이 없었다. 하지만 별 다른 사건 없는 평온한 목요일 저녁의 가격이 비에 잠시 홀딱 젖는 거라면 그건 그거대로 수지 맞는 장사지 싶었다. 나는 코트를 단단히 여미고는 차를 주차해놓은 곳으로 뛰어갔다. 어차피 쫄딱 젖는 건 매한가지였지만 나는 그렇다고 느긋하게 그 따가운 빗속을 걸을 만큼 낭만적인 놈도 아니었다. 지상 주차장이 한 가지 더 짜증나는 점은, 여기는 방문객 용이었기 때문에 내 MI5 출입증은 먹히지 않는다는 거였다. 물론 그렇다고 해서 내가 주차 요금을 계산하고 있어야 한다거나 하는 건 아니었다. 그리드용 주차 카드가 있어서 그걸 그냥 긁기만 하면 나중에 알아서 정산되는 방식이 있긴 했다. 문제는 빌어먹을 주차 카드 따윈 도무지 쓰는 적이 없어서 한참 뒤져야 한다는 거였다. 10여분 만에 주차 카드를 찾아들고 나자 빨리 집에 돌아가 따끈한 욕조에 몸이나 담그고 스카치 한 잔 하고 푹 자고 싶은 마음이 간절했다.

주차 카드를 입에 물고 여지껏 물에 미끌거리는 손을 하나씩 훌훌 털어대며 운전대를 돌리는데, 로비의 바깥 계단 쪽에 누군가가 서 있는 것이 보였다. 노스였다. 그녀 역시 손에 우산이 없었고, 나는 노스가 러시아에서 물고문을 당했다는 게 떠올랐다. 노스는 비를 보고 있지 않았다. 자신의 왼쪽 손목 안쪽을 들여다보고 있었다. 나는 십여초 망설인 끝에 로비 앞에 차를 세우고 조수석 창문을 내렸다.


	2. Chapter 2-불신

차 안은 적막했다. 우리 둘 다 나눌 대화가 없었기 때문이기도 하고, 차 천장과 유리창을 사납게 두들기는 빗소리 만으로도 딱히 어색하진 않았기 때문이었다. 어차피 노스가 어디에 머물고 있는지는 알고 있었으므로 집이 어디냐는 대화조차 오갈 일이 없었다. 노스도 자신을 어디에 내려주어야 하는지 말하지 않았고, 나도 어디로 가야 하느냐고 묻지 않았다. 그녀는 그저 디브리핑 때처럼 딱딱한 얼굴로 와이퍼가 쉴새없이 움직이는데도 빗방울로 얼룩지고 습기가 맺혀 뿌옇기만 한 앞유리창을 바라볼 뿐이었다. 나는 문득 노스가 빗소리 때문에 긴장하고 있는걸까 하는 생각이 들었지만 그 표정으로는 도무지 가늠이 되질 않았다. 음악이라도 틀까 싶었지만 그런다고 빗소리가 가려질 것 같진 않아 그만두었다. 애시당초 나는 라디오나 음악을 틀어 놓고 운전하는 사람도 아니었으니. 한 13년쯤 전엔 주구장창 최신 음악을 틀거나 라디오 방송을 틀며 운전한 적도 있었지만, 그건 약혼녀의 습관이어서 그랬던 것일 뿐, 나는 운전할 때는 조용한 것이 좋았다. 약혼녀는 전도유망한 폴로 선수였던 내가 부상으로 평생 휠체어에 앉게 될 지도 모르는 신세가 되자 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 나를 떠났었다. 다행히 휠체어 신세는 면하게 되었지만 나는 되돌아온 약혼녀를 받아주지 않았으며, 폴로 경기장으로 돌아가는 일도 없었다. 한순간에 모두가 등돌려버리고, 아무도 찾아오지 않는 병실에 가만히 누워 천장만 바라보며 언제쯤 다리에 감각이 돌아올까, 평생 돌아오기는 할까 하는 생각을 다섯 달 쯤 하고 나니 명성이나 돈 같은 것 말고, 다른 뭔가 의미 있는 것을 하고 싶어졌다. 그렇게 나는 MI6에 지원했고, 어찌 저찌하다보니 6년 정도 미국에서 미국인인 척 첩보 일을 하게 되었고 (빌어먹을 동부 억양이 끈질기게 달라붙어 나는 아직도 불쑥 불쑥 튀어나오곤 했다) 또 어찌 저찌하다보니 MI5의 섹션 D로 흘러들어오게 되었고, 또다시 어찌 저찌하다보니 나보다 경력이 높은 현장 요원들이 하나 둘 순직한 끝에 내가 섹션 치프 자리에 앉게 되었다는 그런 이야기였다.

[워커, 당신은요? 어쩌다가 정보국에서 일하게 됐어요?]

[나? 나야 여자한테 차여서 그랬지.]

누가 물을 적마다 나는 늘 그렇게 대답했다. 그러면 모두들 한바탕 웃어넘기곤 했다. 다들 그걸 농담이라고 생각했고, 진짜 이유를 꽁꽁 숨겨두기 위한 능글맞은 답변이라 생각했다. 하지만 나는 언제나, 누가 봐도 이보다 더 간결하고 진실된 답변은 있을 수 없을 만큼 솔직한 대답을 하고 있었다. 여자한테 차여서. 나는 그 후론 누군가를 사귄 적이 없었다. 섹스 파트너나 원나잇은 셀 수 없을 만큼 스쳐지나갔지만 여자친구는 없었고, 약혼녀도 없었다. 한 번이면 충분했으니까. 이제는 이 일과 결혼한 셈이었다. 나는 앞유리창에 비친 노스의 희미한 형상을 흘끗 바라보았다. 한때 그녀의 이름은 루카 퓰러였다. 개리 퓰러라는 고등학교 교사 남편이 있었고, 트레이 퓰러라는 아들이 있었다. 개리는 맨체스터 출신의 영국인이었지만 그렇다고 해서 MI5 요원의 예비 배우자들이 거쳐야 하는 숱한 심의와 서류 작업을 저절로 통과할 수 있다는 뜻은 아니었다. 개리 퓰러의 조부모에서부터 8촌 이내의 친척, 직장 동료, 친구들, 자주 들리는 가게, 하다못해 3블록 이내의 이웃들까지 전부 보안 심사를 거쳐야 했다. 물론 개리는 자신이 그런 수백 수천장이나 되는 서류작업의 대상이 되고 있다는 건 전혀 몰랐을테지만. 1년 간의 동거 끝에 개리가 청혼했을 때, 노스는 무슨 생각을 했을까? 앞으로 8개월간 이어질 끊임없는 인터뷰와 심사와 서류작업이 바로 머릿속에 떠오르지 않을 정보국요원은 없었다. 하지만 그녀는 청혼을 받아들였고, 그에게 자신의 직업을 계속해서 속였으며, 겨울에 결혼식을 올리고 싶다는 핑계 아래 8개월간 계속해서 약혼 상태를 유지했다. 그리고 사람을 빙빙 돌리는 인터뷰와 심사와, 서류 작업을 전부 거쳤다. 서류 작업을 좋아하는 현장 요원이란 없다. 사건이야 보고서를 올려야 하니 선택의 여지가 없어 다들 죽어라고 하는 거지. 현장에서 총알과 폭탄과 국가 안보가 휘청휘청하는 일만으로도 사실 우리는 전부 녹초가 되곤 했다. 그래서 그리드에는 늘 잠을 포기하고 새벽까지 남아 보고서를 작성하는 요원들이 좀비마냥 그렇게들 앉아있었다. 그러는 와중에 배우자의 신원을 증명하기 위해 8개월간 추가적인 인터뷰와 서류 작업에 이리 저리 불려다녔을거란 생각을 하니 그녀가 개리 퓰러를 정말로 사랑했었나 보다 싶었다. 나는 내 약혼녀를 그 정도로는 사랑하지 않았었다. 물론 그녀가 나를 그렇게 매정하게 버리지 않았더라면 내가 정보국에서 일하는 일도 없었겠지만, 만일 내가 MI6에 입사한 후에 그녀를 만났더라면… 결혼하지 않았을 것 같았다. 하더라도 아이는 없었을 것 같았다. 그러고 보니 MI5가 아이가 있다는 건 어떤 느낌일까. 영국을 지키는 것이 곧 아이를 지키는 것이니 안심이 될까. 아니면 매일 아침 집을 나설 적마다 이것이 마지막일 수도 있다는 생각에 두려울까. 아마 노스는 전자였을 것 같았다. 그러니 일을 그만두지 않았고, 세 살짜리 아이를 두고 모스크바로 갈 수 있었을 것이다. 나는 아이는 없지만 왠지 알 수 있을 것 같았다. 일단 한 번 영국이, 여왕이 있는 이 런던이 얼마나 많은 테러의 위협에 시달리고 있는지를 알고 나면… 이 일터를 떠날 수가 없었다. 도저히. 상황을 전혀 모르는 군중으로 살아간다는 건 다시는 선택할 수가 없었다. 일단 한 번 눈가리개가 풀어지고 나면 그걸 다시 쓰고 싶은 자는 없을 것이다.

러시아워에 비까지 겹쳐 벌써 20여분 째 런던의 퇴근길 도로에서 굼벵이마냥 찔끔 찔끔 움직이고 있는데 휴드폰이 울렸다. 나는 폴더를 열어 발신인을 확인했다. 피쳐폰에 비해 스마트폰은 보안이 취약했고 정보국 사람들은 유흥용으로 집에 스마트폰이나 태블릿 PC를 갖고 있을 지언정 다른 휴대폰을 사용하는 일은 없었다. 물론 타릭 같은 엔지니어들은 온갖 첨단 기기를 그리드에서도 쓰곤 했지만 그거야 그 녀석들은 순전히 제가 좋아서 하루에도 열두번씩 보안을 업그레이드하고 검사하는 녀석들이니까. 다른 요원들은 그렇게까지 귀찮은 전자기기를 사용할 생각들이 없었다. 여차할 때 제 목숨을 기댈 도구는 총이지 심슨 게임이 되는 아이폰이 아니니까. 신참들은 꿋꿋하게 스마트폰과 업무용 휴대폰 두 가지를 들고 다니는 (그래봤자 스마트폰은 로비의 보안팀에 맡겨야 했지만) 편이었지만 다들 한 계절도 못 넘기고 스마트폰은 집안 어딘가에 처박히는 건 매한가지였다. 휴대폰 액정에 뜬 건 말콤의 번호였다. 그의 개인 번호가 아니라 그리드의 번호였고 그건 곧 뭔가 일이 터졌다는 뜻이었으므로 나는 속으로 한숨을 삼켰다. 그럼 그렇지, 잠잠한 목요일이라니 어디 가당키나 한가.

"워커입니다."

이제 막 차들이 조금씩 움직이기 시작한 참이었지만 휴대폰 너머로 흘러나오는 말콤의 이야기에 나는 재빨리 차를 돌렸다. 말콤이 일러준 주소지는 우드포드 역 근처로, 4존까지 나가야 했다. 조수석에 앉은 노스에게도 말콤의 말소리가 들렸는지 그녀는 내가 갑자기 차를 돌린 것에 일말의 의문도 없었다. 나 역시 굳이 그녀에게 설명하지 않았다. 무슬림 극단주의자들이 인질을 잡아놓고 인터넷에 공개처형 예고를 하고 있다는 것은 (물론 그 영상은 MI5의 스크리닝에 걸린 뒤로는 당장 웹상에서는 내려졌지만) 보안 규정 상 MI5가 아닌 노스에게 전달될 사항이 못 되었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 노스를 비가 쏟아지는 거리에 내려놓고 가고 싶지도 않았으므로, 나는 그냥 그녀를 태운 채 주소지로 향했다. 어차피 녀석들의 눈에 띄지 않기 위해 두어블록 쯤 떨어진 곳에서 차를 멈출 것이고, 노스는 그냥 차에서 기다리게 하면 될 것이다. 주소지 근처에 도착하자 나는 차를 세우고 코트 안쪽에 넣어둔 총을 손으로 툭툭 더듬어 확인한 뒤 노스에게 자리에 있으라고 명령하고 밖으로 나섰다. 내 명령에 그녀는 뭔가 반박할 듯한 표정이긴 했지만 나는 그저 그러려니 했을 뿐, 설마하니 노스가 비가 쏟아지는 바깥으로 나를 따라 나설 줄은 몰랐었다.

"차에 있으라고—"

나는 노스가 아플 정도로 굵고 따가운 비가 촘촘하게 쏟아지는 길거리로 한 치의 망설임도 없이 내가 차 문을 닫자마자 따라나선 것에 놀란 것인지, 아니면 그녀가 내 명령에 불복종 (노스가 MI5는 아니지만, 어쨌든) 한 것에 불쾌한 것인지 분간이 가지 않았다. 사실 그걸 생각할 틈도 없었다. 노스가 다짜고짜 나를 끌어당기더니 내 목에 팔을 감은 채 키스를 퍼부었으니까. 나는 순간적으로 그녀가 나에게 로비라도 하려는 것인가 하여 혼란스러웠지만 곧 노스가 연인의 마음을 돌려보려 애쓰는 사람처럼 나를 꼭 끌어안고 내 어깨에 이마를 기대며 속삭이는 말에 방금 전 나에게 뭔가 반박하려는 듯하던 그 표정의 의미를 알게 되었다.

"12시 방향, 두 번째 집. 2층 창문에 망원경이 이쪽을 보고 있어요."

그 집은 말콤이 일러준 주소지였다. 지금 망원경 뒤에서 누가 보고 있는지 어떤지는 확신할 수 없지만 모험을 할 수는 없었다. 예고된 처형시간까지는 아직 20분이 남아 있었고, 굳이 그들을 자극하여 처형을 앞당기게 하여 희생자가 나오는 것은 최악의 시나리오 중 하나였다. 나는 잠시 고민하다가 그녀를 꼭 끌어안았다. 누가 지켜보고 있었다면 돌아서려다가 연인의 키스에 마음이 돌아선 것처럼 보일 것이다. 나는 노스의 어깨를 감싸안고 12시 방향의 집을 향해 나란히 걸어갔다. 순간 내 머릿속에 떠오른 묘안과 같은 것이 노스에게도 떠올랐는지 우리는 동시에 같은 이야기를 꺼냈다.

"러시아어를 구분은 하겠지?"

"저들이 러시아어를 알아들을 것 같아요?"

나는 미소가 씩 지어졌는데, 그건 연기가 아니라 나도 모르게 절로 입가에 걸린 것이었다. 이 계통의 일은 경력이 어느 정도 쌓이고 나면 일종의 '감'이라는게 생기게 되어 있었다. 교육자료나 행동 매뉴얼 따위가 아니라, 그 '감'에 따라 일하는 사람과 파트너가 되면 업무 내용이 어떻든 간에 일 자체가 신나고 즐거워질 수밖에 없었다. 디즈니랜드에 놀러가기 전날 어린아이 같아진달까. 나는 노스의 웃음은 연기였을지 아니면 나와 같은 만족감이었을지 궁금했다. 물어볼 수는 없겠지만… 우리는 문제의 집을 지나쳐 그 옆 집의 울타리쪽에 몸을 감췄다. 내가 울타리의 옆문으로 돌아 테러리스트들이 인질을 잡고 있을 집에 접근하는 사이, 노스는 내게 건네받은 휴대폰으로 그들에게 전화를 걸었다. 안쪽에서 아랍어로 언쟁을 하는 소리가 들려왔다. 결국 노스의 러시아측인척 하는 전화에 넘어갔는지 뒷문쪽으로 발자국 소리가 가까워오더니 문에 설치된 부비트랩을 제거하는 쇳소리가 잠시 들렸다. 하지만 정작 문이 열려 내가 잡은 것은 한 명 뿐이었다. 나머지 한 명은 앞문으로 나간 것 같았다. 나는 재빨리 녀석을 기절시켜 수갑을 채워 울타리에 묶어두고 앞마당 쪽으로 달려갔다. 그제서야 노스가 물고문 후유증이 있다는 것이 다시 떠올라 걱정으로 가슴이 쿵 쿵 뛰었다. 내가 쓰러트린 녀석도 무장 중이었는데, 다행히 아직 총성은 들리지 않았지만… 노스는 총이 없었다. 병원 검진 결과는 저체중에 영양결핍 상태였고, 나는 노스의 입술이 차갑고 파랗게 질려있었던 것이 단순히 비가 차가워 그랬던 것 같지만은 않아 점점 마음이 다급해졌다.

"여벌 수갑 있어요?"

그래서 앞마당으로 황급히 뛰어나갔을 때, 노스가 덩치 좋은 나머지 테러리스트 한 녀석을 잔디밭에 쓰러트려놓은 채 옴짝달싹 못하게 양 팔목을 붙들어 무릎으로 등을 내리누르고 있는 것을 보자 나는 당황해서 한동안 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 노스는 비를 맞고 있는 사람 같지 않아보였다. 좀 더 정확히는, 2년 넘게 물고문을 당한 뒤에 비를 맞고 있는 사람 같지 않아 보였다. 그게 표정에 드러나보였는지 노스는 턱에 달라붙은 젖은 머리카락을 뒤로 쓸어 넘기며 내 눈을 똑바로 바라보고 대꾸했다.

"통제할 수 있다고 했잖아요."

내가 바지 뒷주머니에서 여벌 수갑을 꺼내 나머지 녀석에게 수갑을 채우자 자리에서 물러난 노스의 손은 떨리고 있었다. 나는 그리드에 돌아가 테러리스트들을 인계하고, 보고서를 작성한 뒤, 집에 돌아가 바라던대로 따뜻한 목욕과 스카치 한 잔을 즐긴 뒤에도 그것이 추위 때문이었는지, 아니면 비에 대한 공포 때문이었는지 분간이 가지 않았다.

* * *

><p>집 근처에서 감시하고 있던 MI5 요원들을 따돌리는 것은 그닥 까다로운 일이 아니었지만, 나는 그들이 나를 따라오게 내버려두었다. 신참들인지 아니면 나에 대해 무슨 소리를 들은 것인지 그들은 필요 이상으로 거리를 유지한다거나 하는 식으로 도리어 미행하는 쪽이 너무 조심스러워서 이따금씩 내가 일부러 걸음을 멈추고 딴청을 피우거나, 걸음을 늦춰 신호등을 놓치는 등 그들이 나를 따라올 수 있게 기다려줘야 할 정도였다. 어쩌면 이런 행동 때문에 미행 중임을 들킨 것이 더욱 부담스러워 되도록이면 멀찍이 떨어지려 했는지도 몰랐다. 하지만 어차피 혐의가 벗겨지지 않은 나에게 사람들이 붙어 있는 것은 당연한 일이므로, 나는 굳이 저들이 저토록 감시하고 있지 않은 척 해야 할 이유가 도리어 이해가 가질 않았다. 이쯤 되니 괜히 사람 없는 골목으로 들어가 허공에 대고 소리 치는 척 하며 '그냥 바짝 붙어 따라와도 돼! 해리에게 이르지 않을게!'라고 말이라도 해주고 싶을 지경이었다. 물론 해리가 나를 만나 주기라도 해야 신참들의 미행 실력이 형편없더라는 소리라도 할 수 있는 거지만. 내가 어디를 가는 지 같은 것은 내가 누구인지 아는 이들에게는 결코 보이고 싶지 않았지만, 이런 때에 감시자들을 따돌리고 어딘가로 사라졌다 나타나봐야 의심만 키울 뿐이니 달리 선택의 여지가 없었다.<p>

개리가 살고 있는 동네는 우리가 원래 살던 곳과는 전혀 다른 곳으로, 한적한 주택가였다. 집집마다 잘 가꾸어진 잔디밭과 화단이 딸린 마당이 있고, 잘 손질된 공구가 정돈된 차고가 있으며, 여기저기 자전거를 탄 아이들이라든가, 조깅을 하는 사람, 혹은 개를 산책시키는 사람들을 길거리에서 쉽게 볼 수 있는, 그런 노란 햇살이 잘 어울리는 가정적인 동네였다. 지역 분위기만 본다면 개리는 그가 원했던 삶을 찾은 것 같았다. 나는 줄 수 없었던 것이었다. 시끄럽고, 복잡한 회색 도심 한복판의 조그만 연립 아파트에서 살았던 것은 당시에는 개리나 내가 아직 주택을 구입하기엔 젊었기 때문이라 생각했지만, 이제 와서 보면 그건 핑계에 지나지 않았던 것 같았다. 나는 언제든 그리드에 20분 내에 도착할 수 있는 곳을 집으로 삼고 싶었던 것 뿐이었고, 개리는 나에게 맞춰줬을 뿐이었다. 적어도 트레이가 태어난 뒤에는 그가 원했던 삶에 조금씩 맞춰가기 시작했더라면, 그랬더라면 그는 나를 기다렸을까?

말콤은 내게 개리의 소재를 알려주면서도 조심스러워했다. 아마 그가 다른 사람을 만난 것을 내게 어떻게 전해야 할지 몰라 그랬던 것 같았다. 하지만 나는 개리가 여태껏 혼자 있었을 거라 생각할 만큼 순진하지도 않았고, 그런 걸 바라지도 않았다. 누굴 만났더라도 나보다는 제대로 된 배우자였겠지만, 그가 행복했으면 했다. 도서관에 들어서며 나는 나도 모르게 숨을 낮게 멈추었다. 기둥 뒤에 나를 노리고 있는 저격수가 숨어 있는 것도 아닌데, 이토록 평화롭고 가정적인 공간에서 한껏 긴장한 스스로가 우스웠다. 그러고보니 나라는 사람이 정말 이상한거구나 싶었다. 고문관이나 테러리스트를 마주하고도 긴장하지 않는 사람이니까, 도리어 나를 공격할 의도가 조금도 없는 민간인들 사이에 서 있는 것이 너무나 낯설고 두려운 일이 되어 있었다. 트레이가 이런 사람의 손에 크지 않아서 다행이라는 생각이 들었다.

개방형 복층 구조의 도서관이었기에 나는 출입구와 1층의 대부분을 훤히 내려다볼 수 있는, 그러면서도 내 모습은 별로 드러낼 필요가 없는 2층 기둥쪽의 테이블에 자리를 잡았다. 가까운 책장에서 아무 책이나 세 권 뽑아 두 개는 동그랗고 낮은, 작은 탁자 위에 올려놓고, 코트와 장갑은 괜한 사람과 마주보고 앉지 않아도 되도록 맞은편 소파에 벗어둔 채 기둥을 등지고 자리에 앉았다. 무릎에 책을 펼쳐두긴 했지만 시선은 1층의 출입구를 바라보고 있었고, 기둥 옆에 놓인 커다란 화분의 잎사귀에 가려 1층에서 누군가가 올려다보더라도 내 얼굴은 제대로 보이지 않겠지만, 내가 그들을 내려다보기엔 아무런 문제가 없었다. 말콤은 개리가 매주 토요일 오전마다 트레이를 데리고 도서관에 들린다고 했다. 그는 조금도 변하지 않았을 것 같단 생각이 들었다. 그는 언제나 토요일 오전이면 도서관으로 가 학생들의 시험지나 과제물을 채점하거나, 수업 준비를 하곤 했으니까. 트레이가 아직 말을 하기도 전부터 개리는 아이를 데리고 동화책 읽기 모임 같은 것에 가곤 했을 정도였다. 나는… 거의 매번 '급하게 생긴 일' 때문에 모임을 빼먹는 사람이었다. 생각해볼수록 그가 나를 기다려야 할 이유가 없었던 것 같았다.

나를 미행하던 요원 세 명도 1층 라운지에 한 명, 2층 엘레베이터 근처 소파에 한 명, 내 시야에서는 벗어났지만 아마 비상계단 쪽에 있을 나머지 한 명까지 자리를 잡고도 1시간 42분이 더 흐른 뒤였다. 어린 아이를 둔 젊은 부부들이 많은 지역이라 도서관이라고는 해도 그리 조용하거나 차분하지만은 않은 곳이었지만 1층 유리문을 밀고 들어오는 사람의 목소리는 너무나 선명하게 내 귀에 닿았다. 개리는 앞서 뛰어 들어온 두 아이들을 타이르면서 코트 어깨에 묻은 눈을 털고 있었다. 그는 그대로였다. 8년이 지났지만 조금도 달라진게 없었다. 갈색 빛이 도는 회색 코트를 정리해 팔에 걸쳐드는 모습까지 전부 그대로였다. 내 눈은 어느새 앞서 뛰어들어온 아이들을 쫓았다. 키가 엇비슷한 두 명의 남자아이들은 개리의 말에 다시 얌전하게 입구 쪽의 안내 데스크로 돌아가 방문자 기록 카드를 작성하고 있었다. 왼쪽에 서 있는 아이는 붉은 머리에, 제이슨이라는 이름을 가지고 있었다. 나는 개리가 새로 만난 사람의 아이였을까 하는 생각을 했지만 제이슨은 점퍼를 이리 건네라는 개리에게 '고맙습니다, 아저씨'라고 하는 것으로 보아 트레이의 친구인 것 같았다. 트레이가 까치발을 들고 서서 안내 데스크에서 방문 카드를 기록하는 시간이 너무나 길게 느껴졌고, 아이가 마침내 돌아서서 개리에게 자기 점퍼를 건네고 제이슨과 SF코너로 달려가 내 시야에서 사라지기까지는 그에 비하면 너무나 짧게만 느껴졌다. 내가 마지막으로 기억하는 트레이의 모습은 높다란 원목 울타리가 둘러진 침대에 잠들어있는 모습으로, 아직도 조금 뒤뚱거리며 걸어다니는 세 살짜리의 모습이었다. 아이가 나를 모르는 것처럼, 나 역시도 개리를 닮은 얼굴이 어딘가 얼핏 낯이 익은 정도일 뿐, 트레이에 대해 아무런 것도 알지 못했다. 열 한살 남자아이들이 무엇을 좋아하는지, 관심 있어 하는 것은 무엇인지 나는 아무것도 알지 못했다. 아이가 좋아하는 음식이나, 가장 친한 친구의 이름이라든가 하는 것에 대해서도. 내가 아이에게 완벽한 타인인 것 만큼이나, 나에게도 한 순간에 십대 소년이 되어 있는 아이의 모습이 낯설었다.

그 뒤로 한 시간 가량, 나는 1층 라운지에 자리잡고 앉아 학생들의 과제물을 채점하는 개리를 내려다보면서 트레이를 찾으러 1층으로 내려가고 싶다는 생각과, 개리의 앞에 나타나고 싶은 충동과 끈질기게 씨름했다. 개리의 모습은 너무나 변한 것 하나 없이 그대로여서, 가까이 다가가기만 한다면 여전히 그의 곁에 내 자리가 있을 것만 같았다. 나는 말콤이 왜 그렇게도 나에게 다짐을 받아냈는지 알 것 같았다. 해리는 왜 내가 죽었다고 말하지 않은 걸까? 내가 죽은 줄 알고 있으니까 돌아갈 수 없다고 생각할 수 있으면 좋을텐데. 하지만 나는 개리의 앞에 갈 수가 없었다. 그에게 내가 말도 없이 사라졌던 8년을 설명할 길이 없었다. 검정색 터틀넥 스웨터가 감추고 있는 문신들을 설명할 방법도 없었다. 그리고 앞으로는 다시는 그렇게 사라질 일이 없을거라 약속할 수도 없었다.

"저기, 괜찮으세요?"

책을 정리하고 있던 중이었는지 양손에 하얀 면장갑을 끼고 한쪽 옆구리에 두꺼운 책더미를 끼고 있는 사서가 걱정스러운 표정으로 내쪽으로 몸을 굽힌 채 물었을 때에야 나는 내가 울고 있다는 것을 알았다. 곳곳에서 아이를 무릎에 앉혀놓고 책을 읽어주는 부모들의 목소리나, 재잘대는 어린아이들의 목소리가 들리는 이런 밝고, 단란한 사람들 사이에서 새카만 옷을 입고 혼자 창백하게 앉아있는 것 이상으로 남들의 눈길을 끌고 싶지는 않았기에, 그리고 내 뒤를 쫓아온 MI5 요원들에게 이런 꼴은 보이고 싶지 않았기에 나는 곧장 손가락으로 눈물을 닦아내며 고개를 저었다.

"괜찮아요. 책이 조금… 슬픈 내용이어서요."

사서가 조금 이상하다는 듯한 표정을 지은 뒤에야 나는 내가 펼쳐놓은 책이 법학에 관련된 논문 저서라는 것을 알았다. 개리를 보게 될 거란 생각에 머릿속이 너무 복잡해서, 어느 책장에서 뽑아온 책인지 여태껏 한 번도 눈치채질 못한게 더 신기할 지경이었다. 나는 미소로 적당히 상황을 얼버무리고는 사서가 자리를 뜨자마자 내 짐을 챙겨 일어났다. 이곳에 더는 있으 같았다. 여기에 더 있었다간 개리에게 내가 돌아왔다고 소리라도 칠 것만 같았으니까. 심장이 뛰는 진동이 온몸에 뜨겁게 퍼지고, 살갗이 바짝 말라붙어 표면의 솜털이 곤두서 스웨터의 아크릴사와 까끌거리며 맞닿았다. 머릿속이 진공 상태가 된 것처럼 시야가 까만 반점으로 자꾸만 얼룩지고 다리는 꿈결을 걷는 것 같은 기분이 들 정도로 이질감이 들어 계단을 내려가는 내내 난간을 꼭 붙들어야 했다. 정보국 요원으로서 오랜 시간 단련되어 있어 겉으로나마 태연해 보일 수 있는 것이 다행스러웠다. 아이러니하게도 이런 일을 해왔던 게 아니라면 지금 이렇게 동요할 일도, 그걸 억누르고 있어야 할 일도 없었겠지만. 개리가 앉아있는 라운지 쪽은 멀찍이 떨어져 있었고, 사이 사이에 책장도 몇 개씩 서 있어 그가 나를 볼 일은 결코 없었지만 나는 그래도 고개를 반대쪽으로 돌렸다. 계단을 내려오는 동안 그가 자리를 떠나 다른 곳에 서 있을지도 모른다는 생각이, 그를 마주치게 될지도 모른다는 두려움이 일었다. 다리에 더 이상 힘이 들어가지 않아 가까운 책장 사이로 들어가 잠시 바닥에 주저앉았다. 역사 코너라 사람이라고는 50여미터 떨어진 곳에서 책을 찾고 있는 대학생 한 명이 전부였지만, 두 세 책장 너머는 인기 코너인지 발소리가 잦았다.

"그거 4권이야?"

"응, 주인공이-"

"말 하지 마! 말 하지 마!"

"주인공이-"

"아아아아아 안들린다. 안들린다!"

"알았어. 말 안 할게. 야, 그건 뭐야?"

"지난 주에 영화관에서 본 거."

"책도 있어?"

아직 변성기도 오지 않은 앳된 십대 소년들의 목소리에 현실 감각이 돌아오면서 서서히 정신이 다시 맑아졌다. 저런 사소한 대화를 들어본 게 얼마만인지 너무나 까마득하게 여겨졌다. 곰곰이 생각해보니 지난 8년간 한 번도 없었다. 영국에 돌아온 후에도 나를 맞이한 것은 길고 긴 디브리핑 뿐이었고, 길을 걸을 때나 지하철에 서 있을 때 나는 늘 누가 나를 공격하지는 않을까 하는 불안감에 날카롭게 긴장하고 있었을 뿐, 사람들의 일상적인 말소리에는 귀를 기울여 본 일이 없었다. 테러리스트를 막은 일로 워커가 나에 대한 판단을 바꿨을까 하는, 아무리 해봐야 소용 없는 생각이 또다시 들었다. 나는 민간인으로 살아갈 자신이 없었다. 정보국 현장 요원들은 누구나 어딘가가 결여된 인간이 되곤 했고, 나 역시도 마찬가지였다. 꼭 러시아에서의 8년 때문만은 아니었다. 잠입을 위해서 타인을 연기하는 것처럼 민간인인 척 꾸밀 수는 있을지라도 다시는 MI5에 발을 들이기 이전의 평범한 사람으로는 돌아갈 수 없었다. 생각에 잠긴 채 길을 걷다 정신을 차려보면, 내가 무심결에 라이플 총의 사각지대를 찾아 걷고 있었으니까. 지나가는 자동차의 차종과 색상, 번호판을 외우고 나를 미행하는 차량은 없는지를 살피는 것이 숨을 쉬는 것만큼이나 자연스러운 일이 되어 있었고, 새로운 장소에 가게 되면 제일 먼저 출입구와 탈출 경로를 파악하는 것이 기계적으로 이루어졌고, 주변에 무장한 사람이 없는가를 스캔하고 있었고, 언제라도 어딘가에서 총성이 울리거나, 폭발음이 들리거나, 혹은 누군가가 내게 달려들어 공격할 거란 듯이 긴장하고 있게 되었으니까. 이제는 이것이 나라는 인간이었다. 아주 오랫동안, 나는 이런 사람으로 길들여져 왔기에 이제 와서 민간인의 삶으로는 돌아갈 수가 없었다. 나는 자리에서 일어나 입구를 향해 다시 발걸음을 옮겼다. 책장을 세 개 지나치자 소파에 나란히 앉아 책을 읽고 있는 두 소년이 보였다. 머리로는 그냥 지나쳐 걸어가야 한다는 것을 잘 알았지만, 나는 멈춰설 수밖에 없었다. 시선을 느낀 두 아이가 나를 이상한 눈으로 마주쳐다보고 나서야 나는 황급히 고개를 돌리고 자리를 떠났다. 개리를 닮은 얼굴이, 내 것과 똑같은 검은 머리와 파란 눈이 나를 빤히 바라보는 것에서 도망쳐야 했다. 두 목소리 중 어느 것이 트레이의 것이었는지조차 분간이 가지 않았다. 아이가 처음 도서관에 들어왔을 때에도 알아보지 못했듯이 나는 트레이의 목소리도 구분할 수가 없었다. 내가 8년간 하루도 아이를 생각하지 않은 날이 없다고 한다면 누가 믿을 수 있을까?

될 수 있는 한 빨리 그 자리를, 그 공간을 벗어나야 한다는 생각이 들어 사람들의 이목을 끌지 않기 위해 침착함을 가장했지만 머릿속이 다시 멍해져 있었는지 나를 등진채 앉아있는 개리의 뒷모습을 보고 난 뒤에야 정문 쪽으로 나가려면 라운지 주변을 지나야 한다는 게 생각이 났다. 뒷문으로 나가기 위해 돌아서려 했지만 휴대폰을 받는 개리의 목소리에 나는 쉽게 자리를 떠날 수가 없었다. 8년간 기억 속에서만 수천 수만번을 들었던 목소리였지만 꿈속에서처럼 그 목소리가 내 이름을 부르는 일은 없었다. 그는 다른 여자의 이름을 불렀다. 앨리슨. 나는 가까운 책장 뒤로 다시 몸을 숨겼다. 도서관을 떠날 수가 없었다. 앨리슨. 여자를 부르는 개리의 다정한 목소리에 나는 떠날 수가 없었다. 그녀가 어떤 여자인지를 보고 싶었다. 누가 내 자리를 차지했는지, 누가 개리의 아내가 되고 트레이의 엄마가 되었는지 확인하고 싶었다. 그리고… 나는 그제서야 말콤이 정말로 걱정했던 게 무엇인지를 알 수 있었다. 나는 그 여자가 얼마나 나를 닮았는지를 보고 싶어하고 있었으니까. 개리가 얼마나 나를 그리워했는지, 얼마나 내 대용품 같은 여자를 만났는지를 확인하고 싶었다.

하지만 10여분 뒤에 나타난 앨리슨 퓰러는 나와는 전혀 다른 사람이었다. 하나부터 열까지 전부 다. 부드러운 갈색 머리에 갈색 눈동자를 가진 앨리슨은 나처럼 창백하지도, 크고 마르지도 않았다. 외양만으로 직업을 판별할 수는 없었지만 누가 봐도 툭하면 예고도 없이 며칠 연달아 철야를 하거나 포스트잇 하나 남겨놓고 출장을 가버리는 그런 직업을 가진 여자는 결코 아니었다. 안정적이고, 가정적인 사람이라는 게 한 눈에도 보였다. 나는 개리가 전혀 다른 사람을 만난 것이 오히려 나를 잊기 힘들었기 떄문이라고 스스로를 달래며 돌아서려 했다. 하지만 그제야 앨리슨이 손을 잡고 있던 어린 여자아이가 눈에 들어왔다. 못 돼도 다섯 살은 되어 보이는 아이의 생김새를 미친듯이 뜯어보며 나는 그 아이가 개리와 앨리슨 사이의 아이가 아니라고, 앨리슨과 그녀의 전남편이든 전 애인이든 다른 사람과의 아이라고 말할 만한 증거를 찾으려 애썼지만 아이는 누가봐도 개리를 닮아있었다. 트레이처럼. 나는 돌아서서 시선을 바닥으로 떨궜다. 진한 남색빛의 카펫 때문인지 내 손등에 혈관이 푸르게 도드라져보였다. 지난 8년간 내가 어디에 있었던 것인지, 왜 갑자기 사라졌던 것인지, 몸에 문신들은 대체 왜 새긴 것인지 같은 걸 설명하지 못하는 것이 아니더라도 내가 돌아올 자리는 없었다. 나는 그걸 내가 정말로 몰랐던 것인지, 아니면 스스로를 속이고 있었던 것인지 분간이 가지 않았다. 아마 앞으로도 영원히 알지 못할것 같았다. 그날 집에 어떻게 돌아왔는지는 기억이 나질 않았다. 집에 돌아온 뒤에도 오후 내내 내가 무엇을 했는지도 기억이 흐릿했다. 다만 옷을 갈아입다가 왼쪽 허벅지 안쪽에 올렉이 새겨 놓은 문신이 눈에 띄어 한참 웃었던 것만은 선명하게 기억이 났다. 슐르하. 창녀라는 뜻이었다.

* * *

><p>솔직히 털어놓자면, 나는 노스가 변절하지 않았다는 확신은 없었다. 그러니 모르는 사람이 보기엔 노스를 복귀시키겠다는 내 결정은 미친 소리 같을 것이다. 심지어 노스는 이 모든 것을 전부 해리를 원망하고 있었으니 그렇게 보일 만도 했다. 하지만 그래도 나는 노스를 내 팀에 두고 싶었다. 변절자이든 아니든, 요원으로서의 노스는 섹션 치프라면 누구라도 탐낼만한 사람이었고, 저만한 사람이 러시아측에 붙었다면 곁에 두고 감시하는 편이 꼬리를 밟을 유일한 기회일 것이었으므로, 어느 쪽이든 간에 결론은 노스를 팀으로 복귀시키는 것이 이득이었다. 해리는 처음에는 내가 노스에게 넘어간 것이 아닌가 하고 탐탁치 않은 반응을 보였지만 보고 내용이 노스가 개리와 트레이를 보러 갔던 것에 이르자 무슨 생각이었는지 노스의 복귀를 허락해주었다. 노스가 아직도 두 사람을 신경 쓴다는 것을 두고 그녀가 러시아에게 붙었을리가 없다고 생각한 것인지, 혹은 여차하면 두 사람을 빌미로 그녀를 조종할 수 있다고 본 것인지, 아니면 MI5의 그 어떤 정보망에도 접근 권한이 없는데도 개리 퓰러를 찾아낸 것을 보면 복귀 시켜주지 않는다 해서 스파이 짓을 하지 못할 것 같진 않으니 차라리 가까이에 두고 감시하는 편이 낫겠다 생각한 것인지는 나로서는 알 수 없었다. 해리가 섹션 D에서 가장 믿는 사람이 섹션 치프인 나라는 것은 누구나 아는 사실이었고, 나 역시도 한 치도 의심하지 않았지만 그게 해리 피어슨이 나를 전적으로 신뢰한다는 뜻은 아니었다. 현장요원들이 일 년에도 수차례씩 갈아치워지는 동안 20년 가까이 대테러부서 국장 자리를 지켜온 해리 피어슨이 누군가를 온전히 믿는 일은 없었으니까. 나는 해리에게 모든 것을 털어놓고 공유했지만, 해리는 그렇게 하지 않았다. 나야 그러는 편이 더 좋았다. 해리에게도 인간적인 고뇌나 약점이 있을 거란 건 나도 알았지만, 그 내용을 알고 싶진 않았다. 그에게도 내가 하는 고민 같은 것들이 있다는 걸, 선택의 기로에서 불확실성에 흔들리는 사람이라는 것은 별로 알고 싶지 않았다. 나는 그가 언제나 흔들림 없고, 기댈 곳을 필요로 하지 않는 국장이었으면 했다. 언제고 망설임 없이 그의 선택을 신뢰하고 명령을 따를 수 있도록. 나에게 내려지는 지시까지 일일이 의심하고 명령자가 확신을 가지고 있는 것인지 의문을 품어야 한다면 이 일을 할 수 없을테니까.<p>

같이 일을 하면 할 수록, 나는 노스가 변절한 것이 아니기를 점점 더 바라게 되었다. 그녀는 상황 판단이 빨랐고, 대담하지만 모험을 하진 않았으며, 정확했고 재치가 있었다. 지난 달에 아담이 순직한 뒤로 그렇잖아도 팀에 결원이 생겼던 차였던 데다가, 조나 벤은 아직 경력이 부족해 다른 신입을 받아들일 만한 상황도 아니었으므로 나뿐만 아니라 모두가 노스가 팀에 합류한 것에 각자 나름대로의 안도감을 느꼈다. 조는 일종의 롤모델을 찾은 것 같았고, 벤은 아담을 대신하여 기댈 상급자가 있다는 것이 든든해진 듯 했다. 아무래도 섹션 치프인 나에게는 일에서 오는 중압감이나 사소한 고민거리를 전부 상담하는 것을 부담스럽게 여기고 있었으니까. 말콤은 노스에게 일종의 속죄를 할 방법을 찾은 셈이 되어 한시름 놓은 듯 했고, 코니는 비록 이전에는 노스와 그닥 가까운 사이가 아니었지만 그녀에 대한 연민인 것인지 새로운 집이라든지 (이젠 더 이상 안전가옥에서 감시받을 필요가 없었고, 동결되었던 노스의 계좌는 다시 그녀의 소유가 되었다) 하는 정착 과정을 여러모로 살펴주고 있었다. 사람 보다는 전자 기기와 더욱 친밀감을 느끼는 타릭도 노스에게 만큼은 만난지 얼마 되지 않았는데도 편안하게 대하고 있었다. 하기사, 노스는 아무 것도 하지 않아도 호감을 느끼지 않기가 어려운 사람이었는데다가, 그리드에서의 노스는 디브리핑 때와는 비교도 할 수 없을 만큼 살갑고, 사교적인 사람이었으니까. 8년 동안 갇혀 산 사람이라는 걸 미리 귀뜸받지 않는다면 누구라도 MI6라든지 아니면 MI5의 다른 부서에서 이직해온 사람이라고만 생각할 정도였다. 눈에 띌 정도로 활발한 것은 아니었지만 그래도 노스는 어딘가 모르게 사람들의 시선을 끌어당기는 힘이 있었고, 그녀 자신이 그리드 사람들의 호감과 신뢰를 얻기 위해 자신의 재능을 여감없이 발휘하고 있는 만큼 모두가 그녀를 좋아할 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 그녀가 그토록 신뢰와 인정을 갈구하는 단 한 사람. 해리 피어슨 만은 꿈쩍도 하지 않고 있었다. 시간이 지날수록, 그리드 사람들이 그녀를 구성원으로 받아들일 수록, 노스가 고립감과 외로움을 느끼는 것처럼 보인 것은 아마 그래서였을 것이다. 정작 해리는 자신을 믿어주지 않았으니까.

노스가 나를 경계하는 이유 중에 절반 정도는 아마 그 때문이지 싶었다. 해리가 노스를 계속해서 경계하는 것은, 다른 사람은 몰라도 대테러부서 국장 해리 피어슨의 눈에는 내가 촉각을 곤두세우고 노스를 주시하고 있다는 게 보였기 때문일 테니까. 나머지 절반은 아마 자신의 자리였을 섹션 치프 자리를 내가 꿰차고, 해리의 신뢰도 내가 받고 있는 것이 분해 그러는 것이겠지. 하지만 노스는 결코 그런 개인적인 감정이 일을 앞서게 하지 않았고, 그래서 나는 더더욱 그녀가 마음에 들었다. 나를 싫어하는 것과, 해리를 원망하는 것과 MI5 요원 루카 노스로서의 일은 별개의 것으로 생각할 수 있는 사람이라는 게 좋았다. 러시아의 스파이만 아니라는 확신을 얻을 수 있다면 참 좋으련만. 하지만 루카 노스처럼 완벽한 요원이 그렇잖아도 결원이 있어 허덕이던 팀에 뚝 떨어진 것은 역시 너무 말도 안 되게 잘 풀리는 이야기였던지, 나는 노스가 누군가(결코 우리 측은 아니었다)와 접선한다는 것을 알게 되었다. 노스가 상대방에게 우리가 해상에서 입수한 코드를 넘기는 것을 확인한 뒤에 사실은 그냥 그대로도 그리드로 끌고 올 수 있었지만 굳이 전기 충격기를 사용한 것은 아마 내 기대와 바램을 저버린 것에 배신감을 느껴 화가 났기 때문일 것이다.

"오해하시는 거에요."

"8년 동안 그럴싸한 핑곗거릴 외우는 데 시간을 허비한 건 아닌가보군."

"카챠모프가 그 정돈 가르쳐줬으면 좋았을 걸요."

"접선책을 미행해야—"

"이반 예브세예브는 이미 우리가 미행하고 있어."

"자, 루카. 어디 말재간으로 이 상황을 빠져나가보지 그러나."

나는 해리도 나만큼이나 노스를 믿고 싶어했다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 누구라도 그리드에서 3-4년 정도 보내고 나면 해리가 빈정거릴 때는 그가 화가 났을 때라는 걸 알게 되곤 했는데, 나는 해리가 저토록 신랄하게 빈정대는 것은 손에 꼽을 정도로 본 적이 적었다. 노스도 러시아 이전에 8년이나 그리드에서 일했으니 그걸 잘 알 터였다. 그녀는 러시아에서 돌아온 뒤 처음으로 자신을 똑바로, 뚫어질 정도로 똑바로 바라보는 해리를 마주보았다.

"카챠모프에게 스파이가 되겠다고 약속했죠. 영국에 돌려보내주겠다고 했으니까. 언제까지고 당신이 빼내주기만 기다릴 순 없었어요."

"난 디브리핑 때 이런 얘긴 못 들었는데?"

"해리, 차에서 얘기 했잖아요."

"얘기한 게 아니라 농담을 했잖나."

"어차피 의심하고 있었잖아요. 제가 공식적으로 인정 해봤자 감방에 집어넣고 몇 달씩 디브리핑 했겠죠. 전… 감옥은 질릴 만큼 봤어요. 그래서… 카챠모프를 제 손으로 MI5에 넘기기로 한 거죠. 그럼 믿어줄 테니까."

"음, 꽤 그럴싸 하게 들리는데 말이지—"

"진실이니까 그렇죠."

"그러니까, 자네 말은 런던 주재 FSB 국장에게 민감한 기밀 사항을 넘겼단 말이지. 그 자를 무너트리기 위한 일환으로?"

"그래요."

"그래, 그게 어떻게 말이 되는 소린지 한 번 설명해보지 그래."

뒤이어진 노스의 설명은 나나 해리가 기대했던 것 이상이었다. 카챠모프는 우리가 해상에서 코드를 입수했다는 것도, 그 암호를 해독해냈다는 것도 이미 알고 있었다. 노스의 가치를 평가하기 위해 그녀를 시험하려 정보를 빼올 것을 지시했던 것이고, 노스는 카챠모프가 자신을 믿게 만들기 위해 말콤의 모니터를 지나가며 보고 훔친 정보를 접선책에게 전달한 것이었다. 그 뒤로는 일이 템스강 마냥 순조롭게 흘러갔다. 옥상으로 불러낸 카챠모프에게 그와 해리가 웨스트민스터 옆 강가를 걷는 모습을 찍은 사진을 내밀며 '좋든 싫든, MI5에게 러시아의 사이버 테러 공격 작전을 흘린 내부 배신자는 당신'이라며 내 충성심이 어디에 있는지 궁금하냐고 다그치는 노스의 목소리를 인 이어로 듣고 있는 순간이 나에게는 카챠모프를 잡아넣고 뉴스에서 흘러나오는 '해양학 연구 목적의 러시아 잠수함이 엔진 결함으로 영국 해군에 구조되어 크렘린 궁에서 감사 표시를 했다'는 소식을 들을 적보다 더 통쾌하게 느껴졌다. 하지만 조의 말대로 나는 카챠모프가 자신의 죄값에 비하자면 말도 안 되게 작은 처벌을 받게 되었단 생각이 들었다. 누가 뭐라 해도 아담이 죽은 것은 카챠모프의 공이었고, 그를 정치범 감옥에 넣어놓고 정보를 짜내는 것 정도로는 분이 풀릴 것 같지 않았다. 하지만 해리에게는 그런 감정적인 이야기는 호소해봐야 먹히지 않을 것이므로, 나는 '카챠모프는 앞으로 유용한 자산이 될 것'이라며 조를 타이르는 노스의 말에 '아담도 그렇게 말했을 거다'하고 동의하며 고개를 숙이는 수밖에 없었다.

그날 오후 해리는 나를 데리고 공식적으로는 영국에 존재하지 않는 정치범 감옥에 카챠모프를 인계하기 위해 접선지로 향했다. 나는 아담을 죽게 만들고, 노스를 가지고 놀고, 우리 모두를 제 뜻대로 조종하려 든 러시아 능구렁이 곁에는 가고 싶지 않아 되도록이면 먼 곳에 떨어져 섰다. 해리는 어쩌면 저렇게도 덤덤하게 저런 사내와 마주하고 얘기를 나눌 수 있는지.

"인계자는 곧 올 거요. 그 때까지 작별 인사 정돈 나눠도 되겠지."

"그래… 이렇게 되었군."

"이렇게 됐지. ...자유로운 삶은 누릴 수 없을테지만, 생활에 불편함은 없을 거요."

"내가 가진 정보를 마지막 한 방울마저 다 짜낼때까진 말이지."

"이 바닥이 어떻게 돌아가는 진 당신도 알잖소."

"그래, 이긴 쪽에 절하는 수밖에. 승리 축하하네."

"이런 승리는 앞으론 없었으면 좋겠군."

"자네 요원 일은 유감이야. …카터였나?"

"카터 요원은 순직했네. 그건 유감스러운 일이 아니라 범죄일세."

"나야 내 조국을 위해 일했을 뿐이지. 용서를 구할 생각은 없어."

"받을 일 없으니 걱정 말게."

"자네도 발 뻗고 잘 순 없겠지, 해리. 스스로를 용서할 때까진 말이야. 우리 같은 자리에 있는 사람들은… 후회 같은 걸 할 자리가 아니잖나. 카터는 아주 용감한 요원이었어. 하지만 그냥 자원 아닌가. 얼마든지 채워 넣으면 그만이지. 빈 틈에 채워넣을 용감한 요원 같은 건 언제든지 얼마든지 있게 마련이니 말이야."

나는 아담을 그런 식으로 말하는 카챠모프의 태도에 당장에라도 코트 안 주머니에서 총을 꺼내고 싶었다. 그 자식의 기름진 러시아식 억양을 지껄이는 혀에 당장 한 알 박아주고 싶었다. 하지만 내가 할 수 있는 것은 녀석을 더 이상 상대하지 않기로 했는지 아무 말 없이 돌아서서 내쪽으로 걸어오는 해리에게 차 문을 열어주는 게 고작이었다. 하지만 해리는 차에 타지 않고 멈춰섰다. 그는 잠시 나를 한 번 쳐다보더니 다시 자동차 뒷좌석을 한 번 물끄러미 바라보고는 카챠모프를 향해 돌아섰다. 나는 해리가 언제 총을 꺼내 들었는지도 보지 못했다. 단지 그는 돌아서자마자 아무런 망설임 없이 카챠모프에게 총을 쏘았고, 폐를 맞아 제 피에 숨막혀하며 헐떡이는 카챠모프에게 한 발자국도 다가서지 않은 채 차 앞에서 그의 숨이 끊어지기를 조용히 기다렸다. 카챠모프의 버둥거림이 완전히 멎을 때까지는 20여분 정도가 걸렸지만 인계자는 오지 않았다. 아마 그 누구도 오기로 되어있지 않았으리라. 그리드로 돌아가는 차 안에서 해리와 나는 아무런 말도 하지 않았고, 우리는 팀 내의 그 누구에게도 이 사실을 이야기하지 않았다. 말콤이나 코니에게조차. 앞으로도 아무도 알지 못할 것이다. 나는 내가 늘 목숨을 맡기는 섹션 D의 국장 해리 피어슨에 대해 여전히 제대로 알지 못한다는 생각이 들었다.

* * *

><p>카챠모프를 잡아 넣은 뒤로 나를 대하는 해리의 태도는 한결 녹아내렸지만, 나는 아무것도 예전과 같지 않다고 느꼈다. 그리드에 들어서면 사람들이 나를 진심으로 반겨주었고, 더 이상 러시아 첩자를 보는 듯한 해리의 눈초리도, 내 뒤를 그림자처럼 밟는 워커의 의심도 이젠 없었지만 나는 집에 온 느낌이 전혀 들지 않았다. 어쩌면 당연한 일일지도 몰랐다. 나는 결국 집에 돌아가지 못한 거니까. 매일 밤, 일을 마치고 아파트로 돌아가 불을 켜면 낯선, 황량한 텅 빈 집이 나를 맞았다. 나는 종종 그런 집이 돌아가고 싶지가 않아 일부러 그리드에서 며칠을 지새우기도 했다. 개인 락커에 여벌의 옷이 있었고, 그리드에는 샤워실도 갖춰져 있었으니 다른 사람들의 눈은 쉽게 속일 수 있었지만 워커의 눈썰미는 속일 수가 없어서, 그는 내가 며칠 그리드에서 밤을 지샌다 싶으면 모른 척 예의주시하고 있다가 같은 방향이니 태워다 주겠다는 핑계로 나를 그 집에 다시 데려다놓았다. 태워 주겠다는 것을 거절하면 그 다음날 즈음에 섹션 치프라는 자신의 지위를 이용해 나를 강제로 집에 보내버리는 식이었다. 나는 그가 정말로 모르는 것인지, 아니면 신경써주는 척 하며 나를 그런 식으로 골리는 것에서 즐거움을 느끼고 있는 것인지 분간이 가지 않았다.<p>

차라리 안전가옥이 더 낫다는 생각이 들었다. 내가 새로 얻게 된 아파트는, 아주 흔한 80년대식 구조를 가진 아파트로 어쩔 수 없이 개리와 살던 집과 여기 저기 구조가 닮아 있었다. 그리드와 적당히 가까운 거리에 복구된 내 예금 계좌로 감당할 수 있는 주거 구역은 예전에 개리와 살던 그 지역 부근 뿐이었고, 그곳은 여전히 80년대식 건물들로 뒤덮인 지역이었다. 별다른 선택의 여지가 없었다. 비슷한 계단. 비슷한 현관. 들어서자마자 왼편에는 신발장이 있고, 오른 편에는 부엌이. 앞쪽에는 손바닥만한 거실. 그 안쪽으로 2인용 침대가 들어가면 꽉 들어차는 침실이 하나. 샤워부스와 작은 욕조가 딸린 화장실 하나. 하지만 이젠 침실에는 2인용 침대 대신 싱글용 매트리스가 하나 바닥에 놓여 있었고, 거실에는 더 이상 아기 침대가 없었으며, 옷장과 욕실에는 내 물건 뿐이었고 냉장고는 텅 비어 있었다. 차가운 공기만 흐르는 집에 돌아와 현관에 선 채 있어야 할 것들이 없는 빈 자리들을 쭉 둘러보며 나는 매번 내가 잃어버린 것이 무엇인지, MI5의 일이 정말 그럴만한 가치가 있었는지를 되새겨보곤 했다. 정답은 언제나 찾을 수가 없었다. 어차피 모든 일이 일어나버린 지금에는, 솔직히 말하자면 그냥 '그래 그럴만한 가치가 있는 일이야'라고 자기세뇌식으로 믿어버리는 게 가장 마음이 편할 수 있는 길이었다. 그렇게 믿기 힘들다는게 문제였지만.

일단은 침대 대신 매트리스만 들여놓긴 했지만 나는 여전히 바닥에서 잤다. 샤워는 여전히 싫어했고, 대개는 뜨거운 물에 스펀지를 적셔 몸을 닦는 편이었다. 차가운 물은 손을 씻는 거라 해도 싫었다. 런던의 겨울비가 무엇보다도 싫었지만 일일이 우산을 챙겨들고 다닐 수 없는 직업이라 대부분 맞고 다녔다. 그런 날이면 어김없이 제냐가 꿈에 나왔다. 보통은 꿈의 내용은 기억나지 않았지만, 제냐나 올렉이 나왔을 때에는 하루종일 그들의 목소리가 머리에서 떠나질 않았다. 음식은 단 음식과 아닌 것으로 나뉘어서, 의외로 단 음식에는 흥미가 붙었다. 처음 몇 입 정도만 달콤함이 기분이 좋고 그 이외에는 너무 달아 머리가 아프기 때문에 금방 내려놓게 되곤 했지만, 그런 것 치곤 질리지도 않고 꽤 징하게 단 것이 좋았다. 하지만 집에서 뭔가를 먹는 일은 없었다. 늘 출근길에 샌드위치와 시럽이 들어간 커피를 사 먹었고, 저녁은 건너뛰거나, 레몬을 넣은 홍차와 초콜렛을 먹곤 했다. 점심은 건너 뛰거나, 그리드에서 먹게 되거나. 보통은 식당에서 샐러드 같은 걸 먹는 정도였다. 사실 딱히 뭘 먹고 싶진 않았지만, 보는 눈도 있는데 계속 식사를 거절할 수도 없는 노릇이고, 전에 없이 단 걸 먹으니 그래도 몸을 쓰는 직업인데 건강 정도는 적당히 챙겨야지 싶어 채소나 과일 정돈 하루 한 끼 쯤은 먹어야 할 것 같았기 때문이었다.

일주일 쯤 모두를 그리드에 달라 붙어 있게 만든 사건이 결국 종결되어 서류철 안으로 사라지고 나자 사람들은 하나 둘 지친 몸을 쉬러 그리드를 떠났고, 나는 텅 빈 집으로 돌아가는 것도, 컴퓨터 소리만 웅웅대는 그리드에 남아있는 것도 영 내키질 않아 마지못해 코트를 들고 엘리베이터 앞에 서 있었다. 이대로 어디든 사람이 버글거리는 곳에 가 있자니 그 또한 내키지 않았고, 그렇다고 혼자 있으려니 미칠것만 같았다. 어디든 적당히 시끄럽고, 적당히 조용한 그런 카페라도 있으면 좋으련만. 런던 한복판에서는 그런 장소를 찾는 것이 사실 딱히 어려운 일은 아니었으나 퇴근 무렵은 역시 시간이 시간인지라 쉽지 않았다.

"루카, 한 잔 할래? 저녁 겸 해서."

그리드 사람들에게 나는 언제나 사교적이고, 즐거운 사람이었지만 섹션 치프 로이 워커에게만큼은 아니었다. 여럿이면 몰라도, 그가 지금껏 서너번 같이 한 잔 하러 가겠냐고 물었던 것을 나는 늘 거절해왔었다. 그가 내 디브리핑을 담당한 취조관이었기 때문인지, 아니면 해리와의 관계를 빼앗아간 위치에 있는 사람이어서인지는 정확하지 않았지만 나는 그가 불편했다. 그의 앞에서는 내가 마치 어딘가 장기 파견 근무라도 다녀온 양 루카 퓰러 같은 인물을 연기하는 것이 너무나 무의미해보였고 바보 같아 보였으니까. 내가 가면을 쓰면 쓸 수록, 워커의 눈에는 얼마나 허술하고 위선적으로 보일까, 얼마나 필사적으로 보여 혀라도 차고 싶을 만큼 비참해 보일까 하는 생각이 들을 수밖에 없었다. 하지만 오늘 밤은 누구라도 좋으니 혼자 있기가 싫었다. 텅 빈 집에 돌아가 악몽을 꿔도 좋으니 잠이 들었으면 하면서 차가운 바닥에 눕기도 싫었고, 불 꺼진 그리드에 모니터 불빛을 나이트 스탠드 삼아 담요 한 장으로 밤을 지새우기도 싫었다. 그렇다고 아무나 붙잡아 또다시 루카 퓰러 같은 가면을 쓰고 연기 하기도 싫었다. 너무나 지쳤고, 피곤했고, 내가 잔뜩 닳아 사라질 것 같은 기분이 들었으니까. 나는 내 뇌에 갓 새로 내린 커피를 들이붓는 상상을 하며 표정을 고쳤다. 사교적인 미소를 덧바르며 워커를 향해 고개를 돌렸다.

"괜찮겠네. 어디 좋은 데라도 있어?"

팀원이 된 후론 워커도 나도 팀원들 간에 당연히 그러하듯 서로를 이름으로 불렀다. 하지만 내가 해리를 부를 때와, 해리가 나를 부를때처럼 워커와 나 사이에 서로를 부르는 이름은 오히려 거리감을 서로에게 확인시켜주는 역할을 했다. 다른 이들이 보기엔 그저 섹션 치프와 상급 분석관 사이의 평범한 대화 같겠지만 정작 당사자들은 냉랭한 거리감과 낯선 경계심이 느껴지는 호칭이었다. 나는 솔직히 그가 나를 루카라고 부를 적마다, 친근하게 굴 적마다 뭐라도 집어던지면서 저리 꺼지라고 소리치고 싶었다. 그가 꼭 개리처럼 나를 부르는 게 싫었다. 엘레베이터의 반투명한 금속 문에 비친 내 모습 때문에 더욱 그랬다. 앨리슨은 훨씬 아담한 체구에, 갈색 머리가 탐스럽고, 갈색 눈동자가 부드럽고 다정한 여자였다. 나처럼 비쩍 마른 몸도 아니었고, 여성스럽게 굴곡진 몸을 가진, 그런 아름다운 여자였다. 개리가 내 이름을 부르는 일은 이제 다시는 없을 것이다. 나에게 단단히 질려 전혀 다른 타입의 여자를 만났다 생각하는 것 자체가 자의식 과잉인 것 같았지만, 그렇게라도 그에게 내가 어느 정도 의미를 가지는 사람은 됐었다고, 그래도 가끔씩은 떠올리는 사람은 될 거라 생각하고 싶었다. 앨리슨 같은 여자가 곁에 있다면 말도 없이 애만 두고 사라진 여자 따윈 생각도 나지 않는게 정상일 것 같았지만.

"걸어서 20분 정도인데. 걸을까?"

"좋지."

워커가 개리와 닮은 점은 키가 비슷하다는 것 정도일 뿐, 나머지는 정 반대에 더 가까웠지만 그 정도면 될 것 같았다. 벽을 보고 개리라고 생각하라 해도 할 수 있을 것 같았으니까. 반 걸음쯤 앞선 채 나란히 걷는 워커의 그림자를 내려다보며 나는 오늘 밤은 그가 개리라고 여기기로 했다. 그럼 조금 살 것 같았다.

"리! 왜 이렇게 오랜만이에요!"

"어, 카틴샤. 요즘 좀 바빴어. 이쪽은 내 직장 동료, 리치."

"루퍼트씨도 계속 안 오구… 다들 이러기에요?"

"아 맞아, 루퍼트 멕시코로 파견갔어 결국. 앞으로 몇 년은 못 올걸."

바에서 셰이커를 닦고 있던 열 여섯, 열 일곱쯤 되어보이는 라틴계 여자아이가 워커를 반갑게 맞이했다. 막역하게 인사를 주고 받는 것 치곤 아이에게 일러주는 이름들이 전부 무역회사 사원인 척 하는 위장신분의 이름이라 나는 속으로 왠지 카틴샤가 딱해 혀를 찼다. 내 기억이 틀림없다면 루퍼트는 내가 들어오기 얼마 전 순직한 아담 카터 요원의 위장신분 중 하나였다. 루퍼트 펜리-존스. 나는 카틴샤의 시선을 마주하고 살짝 웃었다. 코트를 걸며 나는 기계적으로 출구를 확인했다. 가게 안에는 MI6인게 분명한 사람들도 몇 몇 있었고, 정치인들과 보좌관들도 심심찮게 보였다. 위치가 위치이니 만큼 그럴 만 했다. 적당히 시끄러운 분위기에 바도 갖춰져 있지만 박스석도 여럿 마련되어 있어 여기저기서 다들 낮은 목소리로 대화가 오가고 있었다. 비어 있는 자리를 몇 없었지만 워커는 그 중 창가 자리를 골랐다. 나는 디브리핑 첫 날, 그러니까 만난지 10분도 되지 않아 나를 사방이 벽으로 막힌 취조실에 몰아넣던 워커가 떠올라 속으로 코웃음을 칠 수밖에 없었다. 굳이 커다란 창문이 바로 옆에 달린 자리를 고르는 건, 나 보라는 친절인가 싶어 속으로 쓴 맛을 삼키며 아무렇지 않게 웃어보였다. 워커 역시 겉으로는 친근한 미소를 짓고 있었지만 나는 왠지 그 표정이 나를 조롱하는 것같이 느껴졌다. 그가 출구가 보이는 쪽의 자리로 나를 이끌었기에 더욱 그러했다. 내가 얼마나 망가지고 형편없이 부서진 사람인지, 얼마나 필사적으로 겉모습을 꾸며대고 있는지 다 안다는 듯한 그의 행동들이 싫었다. 그걸 무시하지 못하고 또 밑바닥까지 내던져진 기분이 들고야 마는 나약한 내 자신도 싫었다. 그가 나를 비참하게 만드는 것 만큼이나, 나 스스로도 나를 비참하게 만드는 것 같았다. 이런 생각은 그만 하고 싶었다. 이럴 거였으면 차라리 빈 집에 돌아가는 거였는데. 나는 마주 앉은 사람이 개리라고 착각하려 애썼다.

"여기 피쉬 앤 칩스가 맛있어. 다른 것도 좋지만."

"그럼 그걸로 하지."

"맥주는? 아님 와인?"

"추천해주는 대로."

"여기 보르도가 꽤 괜찮아. 에일도 좋고. 어떤 게 더 좋아?"

"난 신경 안 쓰니까 리 당신이 더 좋은 걸로."

"에일 자주 마셔? 여기 껀 맛이 좀 강한데."

나는 워커의 무신경함에 웃음이 나왔다. 소리 내어 웃을 수밖에 없었다. 지금껏 그가 나를 조롱하는 것이라 생각했는데, 그는 그저 무신경한 것이었을 뿐이었나 싶어 웃음이 나왔다. 내가 영국에 돌아온 건 이제 겨우 세 달이 되어 가고 있었고, 그 전에는 8년간 감옥 생활을 했다는 게 그는 그토록 쉽게 잊고 있었던 걸까. 아니면 이것조차 나를 비웃는 일인걸까.

"예전엔 마셨던 거 같은데, 맛은 잘 기억 안 나서 모르겠어."

워커는 한 대 얻어맞은 사람처럼 잠시 멍한 얼굴이 되었다. 그럼, 뭐. 8년 만에 돌아와서 하는 게 펍 순례라도 됐을까봐? 나는 돌아온 뒤로 술을 마신 적도 없었다. 물 이외에 마신 거라곤 레몬을 넣은 홍차나, 커피 정도 였다. 그러고보니 올렉에게선 늘 보드카 냄새가 났었다. 에일이 어떤 맛이었는지, 어떤 냄새였는지 기억은 나지 않았지만 보드카와는 비슷하지 않았으면 싶었다. 하지만 나는 굳이 워커에게 그 점을 이야기하진 않았다.

"미안."

"아니야. 에일로 하자. 오랜만이니까."

제일 마지막으로 마셔본 기억을 따지자면 와인도 에일 못지 않았지만 나는 더 이상 이 얘기를 끌탕하고 싶지 않았다. 워커의 눈에 동정의 빛이 서리는 건 원치 않았으니까. 카틴샤가 에일을 가져다주고, 얼마 지나지 않아 피쉬 앤 칩스도 나왔다. 우리는 에일을 홀짝이며 시덥잖은 일 이야기, 세상 이야기를 했다. 나는 틈 나는 대로 지하 자료실로 내려가 지난 8년분의 신문을 읽어대고 있었으므로 (아직 5년치밖에 읽지 못했지만) 그럭저럭 비어있는 부분은 워커가 채워주며 이야기를 주고 받았다. 에일에서는 별 맛이 나지 않았다. 하기사, 러시아 이후로는 단 음식을 빼고는 뭘 먹어도 별로 맛이 느껴지지 않았다. 아무리 그래도 그리드의 커피가 끔찍하다는 건 알만 했지만 이쯤 되니 그건 학습된 기억에 의해 느껴지는 맛이 아닐까 싶었다. 전기 고문이 미각에 영향을 줄 수도 있는 걸까? 아니면 그냥 내가 바닥에서 자야 하는 것과 같은 이치인 걸까?

"톰이 그만뒀다는 건 아직도 안 믿겨."

"아, 그래 그거. 해리가…"

"설명 안 해주더라고. 뭐, 그렇겠지."

두 번째 에일 잔이 바닥을 비워갈 무렵 해리가 대화 주제로 떠올랐다. 취한 것은 아니었으니 아마 분위기에 휩쓸린 것인지 나는 의도한 것보다 훨씬 더 적나라하게 해리에 대한 원망을 드러낸 것 같았다.

"디브리핑 때문에 파일 다 읽어서 진짜 자신있게 말할 수 있는건데 말이야. 해리는 당신 빼오려고 할 수 있는 건 다 했어."

"그래, 그랬겠지."

워커가 해리를 옹호하는 소리는 더욱 듣기 싫었다. 그렇잖아도 이제야 내게서 경계심을 조금 풀은 워커 앞에서 해리를 불신하는 모습은 보여서는 안 되는 것이었지만 나는 너무나 지쳤고, 피곤했고, 이미 한계를 넘어선 지 오래인 것 같았다. 더 이상은 사교적인 얼굴을 꾸밀 힘도 남아있질 않았다. 내가 빈 에일잔을 기울이며 회의적으로 빈정거리자 워커는 손에 들고 있던 잔을 내려놓고 내쪽으로 몸을 약간 더 기울였다. 내가 시선을 올려 마주하자 워커는 디브리핑 때처럼 소름끼치는 표정을 하고 나를 쳐다보고 있었다. 나는 누군가가 나를 그렇게 보는 것이 싫었다. 내가 도대체 얼마나 더 해야 내가 배신하지 않았다는 걸 믿어주려는 것일까? 나는 그냥 러시아에서 죽었어야 했던 걸까? 대체 뭘 위해서 나는 여지껏 살아서 이러고 있는 거지?

"MI6, CIA, 모사드에 UN까지 있는 연줄은 다 동원했어. 나중엔 수상이 나서서 거부권을 행사해서 해리도 잠자코 있을 수밖에 없었다고. MI6 국장이 요원 하나 갖고 왜 저렇게 수선 피냐고 할 정도였어."

나는 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 워커의 말을 어디까지 믿어야 할지 알 수 없었고, 처음부터 모든게 해리가 시킨 게 아닐까 하는 의심까지 들었다. 내가 한참 동안 말이 없자 워커도 소파에 기대 앉은 채 자기 잔만 비워냈다. 나는 언제부터 내가 해리를 믿지 못하게 되었는가를 생각했다. 카챠모프. 시작은 언제나 카챠모프였다. 그는 이미 MI6의 손에 넘어가 내가 당했던 꼴을 그대로 되받고 있을 텐데도. 정작 이 모든 심리전을 벌인 사람은 판에서 치워졌는데도 난 여전히 해리를 믿을 수가 없었고, 해리는 나를 믿지 않았다. 개리가 있는 집으로 돌아가지 못하는 것만큼이나 나는 그리드에도 예전과 같이 돌아올 수가 없었다. 그게 너무 싫었다. 무엇 하나 예전 그대로 되찾을 수 있는게 내게 하나도 남지 않았다는 것이. 내가 여전히 카챠모프가 만든 올가미에 걸려 있어야 한다는 사실이. 하지만 해리가 나를 되찾으려 애썼다 해서, 그게 그의 결백을 증명해주는 건 아니었다. 어차피 불가능할 걸 알기에 오히려 날뛰었는지도 모르니까.

"FSB가 기다리고 있었어."

"이 얘긴 그만 하자."

"내가 걸린게 아니야."

"일어나자. 늦었다."

"접선 장소에서 FSB가 날 기다리고 있었다고."

"디브리핑 때 그 얘기 했어. 들었어. 나도 알아."

"왜 FSB가 다 알고 있었는지 설명해봐. 그럼 당신도, 해리도 전부 믿을 수 있을테니까."

"그냥 정보가 샌 거야."

"그리드에서 말이지."

"정보는 어디서든 샐 수 있다는 거 알잖아."

"그 날 모스크바에 가는 건 원래 내가 아니었어. 내가 간다는 건 그리드만 알았어. 당신도 알잖아. 파일을 다 읽었으니까."

워커는 대답이 없었다. 그는 그저 자리에서 일어나 잘 만들어진 표정을 뒤집어쓰곤 카틴샤에게 다가가 계산을 하고 에일을 너무 마셨다는 핑계를 대며 화장실로 도망쳐버렸다. 나는 몇 번이고 해리에게 묻고 싶었던 말들을, 하지만 그가 나를 여전히 믿지 않기에 할 수 없이 담아만 두었던 말들을 부주의하게 워커 앞에 쏟아낸 것을 후회했지만 이미 해버린 말은 어쩔 수가 없었다. 나는 자리에서 일어나 코트를 챙겨 입었다.

"리가 여기 여자 데려온 건 당신이 처음이에요!"

카틴샤는 동작 하나 하나가 마치 살사라도 추는 듯 리드미컬했고, 다갈색 피부에서는 윤기가 흘렀으며, 시종일관 시원한 미소를 짓고 있는 뺨은 장밋빛이었다. 화장으로 덧칠한 색이 아니라, 본래의 생기 넘치는 색이었다. 어깨 위로 넘실대는 곱슬머리처럼 생동감이 흘러 넘치는 여자아이였다. 나는 이런 어린 아이에게조차 열등감을 느끼는 나자신이 한심해 그것을 감추는 미소를 지어보이며 대답했다.

"우린 그냥 직장 동료 사이에요."

"아? 정말요? 약혼녀 이후론 처음이라서 좀 기대했는데!"

"아마 그 여자 잊으려면 훨씬 오래 걸리지 않을까요?"

워커에게 약혼녀가 있었다는 이야기는 처음 듣는 이야기였지만 나는 자연스럽게 말을 던졌다. 반쯤은 직업병이었고,반쯤은 내 속내를 그에게 쏟아낸 만큼 나도 워커에 대해 뭔가 쥐고 있는 게 필요하다는 본능적인 판단에서였다. 카틴샤는 순진해보이는 액면 그대로 손쉬운 상대였다. 그녀는 아직 미숙한 어린아이 다운 호기심으로, 하지만 여자애다운 조숙함으로 내 어조에서 마치 약혼녀를 잊지 못하는 직장 동료를 짝사랑하는 듯한 뉘앙스를 읽어냈다.

"그럴만 하죠. 그렇게 매정하게 버리고 갔는걸요."

"그런 것 치곤 정작 리는 그렇게 나쁜 소린 안 하더라구요. …그 여자 혹시 다시 돌아 왔었나요?"

"리 다리가 나으니까 곧장 다시 왔었어요. 진짜 못된 여자야."

"곧장?"

"그러니까요. 못 걸을지도 모른다니깐 며칠 걱정하는 척 하더니 다른 남자 꽁무니 쫓아가 놓구선. 혹시 요즘도 연락하는 건 아니죠?"

"직접 하는 것 같진 않지만…"

워커가 다시 모습을 드러내자 나와 카틴샤는 재빨리 '이 얘긴 비밀!' 이라는 눈빛을 주고 받았다. 나는 에일 덕인지 카틴샤에게서 얻은 정보 덕인지 다시 가면을 쓸 힘이 나 있었고, 워커 역시 화장실에서 혼자 생각할 시간을 얻어 가면을 재정비한 모양이었다. 우리는 사이 좋은 직장 동료 리와 리치를 완벽하게 연기하며 펍을 떠났다. 택시를 잡기 위해 큰 길가로 나아가며 나는 워커의 걸음 걸이에 눈길이 갔지만 부자연스러워보이는 면은 아무 곳도 없었다. 지금껏 현장 업무를 하면서도 워커가 걷지 못하게 될 지도 모른다는 판정을 받았을 정도로 크게 다친 적이 있다는 인상은 단 한 번도 받은 적이 없었다. 이 바닥에 너무 오래 있었던 탓일까, 아니면 나는 원래 남들이 숨기려 하는 비밀을 틀어쥐는 데서 만족감을 느끼는 지저분한 여자였던 걸까. 새벽녘에 도착한 텅 빈 아파트의 적막감이 어느 쪽이든 넌 바닥을 치고도 남는 인간이라 대답해주는 것 같았다.

* * *

><p>잘못 생각했던 걸까. 그녀가 지난 8년간 러시아 감옥에 있었다는 것을 잊어버린 듯이 살면, 좀 더 평범하게 대해줄 수 있을 거라고, 아마 그게 그녀에게도 팀에게도 더 좋을거라고 생각했었다. 해리가 전직 정보국 요원인 프리랜서를 고용해 그녀를 여전히 지켜보고 있는 것도, 그걸 내게 숨기지 않는 것도 못 보고 못 들은 척 하는 게 더 좋을 거라고 생각했었다. 그래서 매튜라는 남자가 해리에게 매주 꼬박꼬박 올리는 보고 자료를, 내가 해리의 사무실에 들어가면 그는 마치 나 보란 듯 펼쳐놓고 치우지도 않는 그 파일들을 늘 모른척 했었다. 그녀가 토요일 2시마다 시간이 허락하면 트레이의 축구 연습을 보러 가는 것도 모른 척 했고, 시스템에서 앨리슨 퓰러를 조회한 것도 모른 척 했다. 그게 더 좋은 거라고 생각했으니까. 그게 더 좋은 거라고 생각했다. 그렇게 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼, 러시아에서의 시간은 없는 척 하면 그녀도 괜찮아질 수 있을거라고 생각했다. 멍청하게도.<p>

[에일 자주 마셔? 여기 껀 맛이 좀 강한데.]

[예전엔 마셨던 거 같은데, 맛은 잘 기억 안 나서 모르겠어.]

마치 내가 '파란색 고양이를 봤어' 같은 소리라도 한 것 같은 눈으로 나를 잠시 보다가 웃던 그 목소리가 귓가에서 떠나질 않았다. 누군가가 실없는 농담이라도 했다는 듯한 웃음이었다. 하지만 내뱉는 숨소리가 어딘가 살짝 떨렸고, 왠지 모르게 젖어 있어서, 내게는 그 웃음이 마치 울음소리처럼 들렸다. 그녀는 자신이 누구인지 잊어버려 줄 사람을 필요로 하고 있는 것이 아니었다. 조각만이라도, 이전의 삶을 한 조각만이라도 되찾고 싶어하고 있었다. 하지만 그녀는 MI5였고, 그게 불가능하다는 걸 누구보다도 잘 알고 있었다. 그래서 늘 읽지도 않는 가디언지를 들고 잔디 구장에서 멀찍이 떨어진 구석 벤치에 앉아 아이를 보다가 시합이 끝나기 전에 일어나는 것이었고, 해리가 나와 할 말이 있으니 자리를 비켜주겠느냐고 하면 아무 말 없이 그의 오피스에서 나가는 것이었다. 카챠모프를 제 손으로 잡아 왔는데도 해리가 그녀를 믿지 못하는 이유는 알 수 없었지만, 그가 이유 없이 그럴 사람은 아니었으므로 나 역시 토달 수 있는 일은 아니었다. 내가 알아도 되는 이유라면 진작에 얘기해줬게지 할 뿐이다. 내게 자신이 그녀를 감시하고 있음을 알려주는 건, 나에게도 그녀를 경계하라고 암묵적인 지시를 내리는 걸까. 하지만 나는 내키지 않았고, 그녀를 경계하지도 않았다. 그리드의 헤드 데스크에 앉아 지시를 내리는 해리라면 그럴 수 있을지 몰라도, 현장 요원인 나는 아무런 의심 없이, 조금의 망설임도 없이 내 팀원들을 전부 믿지 않으면 일할 수 없었으니까.

내게 속내를 너무 털어놓았다 생각한 것인지, 그녀는 그날 이후로 나를 피했다. 엄밀히 말하자면 하루에 최소 15시간 쯤은 한 공간에 붙어 일을 했으니 피했다고 말하긴 어폐가 있긴 하지만, 나는 그녀가 나를 피한다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 다른 팀원들이 알 수 있을 정도는 아니지만, 대상자인 나는 알 수 있는 정도로. 그녀는 여전히 내 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 대답을 하고, 탕비실에 두 사람만 있을 적에도 부자연스럽게 먼저 자리를 떠나버리거나 하지 않고 농담이나 일상적인 대화를 했으며, 서스름 없이 나를 이름으로 부르곤 했지만 나는 단단한 유리에 가로막혀 있는 기분이었다. 다시는, 다시는 루카 노스가 내게 그 날 밤처럼 속내를 털어놓는 일은 없을 것이다. 한순간 흘러내렸던 감정들은 다시 빈틈 없이 단단하게 채워져서, 그녀 자신이 남들에게 보이고자 하는 얼굴만 드러나 있을 뿐이었다. 나는 그게 마음에 들지 않았다. 섹션 치프로서는 그것이 국장인 해리에 대해 품고 있는 반감을 경계하는 것에서 생겨난 우려감이어야 했으나, 솔직히 털어놓다면 그렇지 않았다. 나는 그녀가 자신을 저렇게 꾹꾹 눌러담다가 어느 한 순간 돌이킬 수 없이 무너져내릴 것 같아 걱정이 되었던 것이다.

"조와 벤은 주변 인물 마킹을, 나랑 루카는 현장에 들어가는 걸로 하지."

이상할 것 하나 없는 업무 지시일 뿐이었다. 벤이나 조도 얼마든지 현장에 투입되곤 했지만, 벤은 백인이 아니고, 조는 이제 스물 넷으로 나이대가 맞지 않기 때문에 이번 일에는 적합하지 않았다. 누가 봐도, 현장에 들어가는 게 나와 그녀인 것이 전혀 이상할 게 없었다. 하지만 지시를 내리면서 나는 왠지 내가 지위를 이용해 비겁하게 그녀를 몰아붙이고 있다는 느낌이 들었고, 어쩐지 평소와 다름 없는 그녀의 표정도 마치 같은 생각을 하는 것처럼 보였다. 하지만 우리는 일 외에는 아무런 이야기도 주고 받지 않았다.

"조 맥밀란? 타릭 이녀석, 이름 너무 대충 지은 거 아냐?"

"조안 포터 보다는 낫잖아."

이러다가 나중엔 존 스미스 같은 이름을 받겠다고 생각하며 나는 새 신분증을 지갑에 쑤셔넣었다. 위장 신분에 걸맞는 지갑이긴 했지만 손가락에 와닿는 악어 가죽의 감촉이 영 껄끄러웠다. 옷방에 들어차 있는 옷이나 신발 같은 것들도 하나같이 내 취향과는 동떨어진 것들이라 조 맥밀란이라는 남자가 여러모로 꺼려졌다. 하지만 일이니 선택권은 없었다. 이게 가장 무난하게 잠입할 수 있는 신분이라면, 기꺼이 조 맥밀란이 되어야지. 하지만 빌딩 몇 채 값은 될듯한 것들을 몸에 휘감아 무장한 채 거울 앞에 서자 역시 울적해질 수밖에 없었다. 조 맥밀란이라는 남자는, 마치 내 예전 약혼녀 같은 여자를 트로피 와이프 마냥 팔에 두르고 다녀야 마땅할 녀석처럼 보였던 것이다.

"발신기. 타릭이 줬어."

갑자기 목덜미를 매만지는 손길에 등 뒤에 선 그녀를 내가 거울 속에서 홱 바라보자 그녀는 태연하게 대꾸하며 내 셔츠 칼라를 뒤집어 넥타이 안쪽에 발신기를 꽂았다. 나는 잠자코 거울 속에 비친 나와 그녀의 모습을 바라보았다. 검정색의 살랑거리는 옷감으로 만들어진 그녀의 드레스는 뒤에서 보기엔 긴 팔에다가 목끝에서 발끝까지 온몸을 감싸는 형식의 얌전한 드레스였지만 앞에서 보면 목에서부터 허리까지 대담할 정도로 세로 트임이 있었고, 치마 또한 아슬아슬할 정도로 왼편 다리쪽이 트여 있는 드레스였다. 누군가가 아주 열과 성을 다해 월 스트리트 출신의 금융 재벌 조 맥밀란과 그의 영국인 약혼녀 조안 포터를 설정한 게 틀림 없었다. 트임 사이로 비치는 새하얀 다리는 그 역할이 보는 이를 홀리기 위한 것이란 듯이 그녀가 걸음을 걸을 적마다 살랑이는 옷감 사이로 숨었다가 언뜻 모습을 드러내길 반복하며 당장이라도 손을 뻗어 만져보고 싶다는 생각이 들게 했다. 손목에 차고 있는 팔찌와, 왼손의 약혼반지, 귀에 걸린 귀걸이는 전부 금빛으로, 하나같이 묵직한 보석들이 박혀있었다. 하지만 왠지 조안 포터가 사치스러운 여자라는 느낌은 들지 않았다. 지금껏 이런 신분으로 위장한 적이 전혀 없는 것은 아니었지만, 나는 왠지 늘 맨 얼굴에, 단정하게 묶거나 집게로 집어 올린 머리, 아무런 향수도 쓰지 않고 손톱을 칠하는 일도 없는, 청바지와 셔츠 차림이 일상인 직장 동료 루카 노스에게 익숙해져있었기에 그녀가 마치 타고난 듯이 이런 것들이 제 몸의 일부인양 자연스럽기만 한 조안 포터가 너무나 낯설면서도, 신선했던 것이다.

"왜 그래?"

"아니야."

손톱과 발톱에 칠해진 붉은 매니큐어처럼, 입술 역시 짙고 우아한 빨간 립스틱이 칠해져 있었다. 마스카라를 칠한게 틀림 없는 속눈썹은 머리카락처럼 새카만 색이 되어 있어 새파란 눈동자가 유독 더 시린 하늘색으로 빛났다. 나는 어딘가 낯선 느낌이 드는 것이, 늘 연한 빛인 속눈썹이 까맣게 변했기 때문일까 했지만 한 걸음 물러서서 손바닥만한 클러치에 (이것 역시 보석이 잔뜩 박혀 있었다) 립스틱으로 위장한 나이프라든지 하는 것들을 챙기고 있는 그녀를 보고 있자 그게 무엇때문인지 알 수 있었다.

"그거…"

세로로 깊게 트여 있는 가슴팍은 다리처럼 새하얗게 빛나는 살결 뿐, 그곳에 있어야 할 짙푸른 남색의 문신이 없었다. 분명 윌리엄 블레이크의 태고의 날들이 새겨져 있을 곳이었는데. 나는 마치 처음부터 문신 같은 것은 이었던 적 없다는 듯한 그 모습에 너무 넋이 나가, 나도 모르게 거의 손을 뻗어볼 뻔 했다.

"전혀 모르겠지?"

"그… 어떻게 한 거야?"

"그냥 칠한거야. 별게 다 있더라고."

그녀는 그저 어깨를 으쓱해보이며 자기 몫의 발신기를 내게 내밀고는 뒤돌아 섰다. 나는 그녀의 드레스 목깃 뒤편에 보이지 않게 발신기를 찔러넣었다. 하기사. 문신을 그렇게 말끔하게 지울 수 있을 리가 없었다. 더군다나 제대로 된 잉크로 새긴 것이 아닌 감옥 문신을 지운다는 건 불가능한 얘기였다. 나는 그녀가 화장품으로 문신을 가리면서 무슨 생각을 했을까 하는 무의미한 상상을 그만두려 애썼다. 아마 이것 때문에라도 그녀는 개리에게 돌아갈 수 없을 것이다. 설명할 길이 없을테니까.

그날 저녁은 정말 정신없이 흘러갔다. 우리는 조 맥밀란과 조안 포터 같은 사람들이 가득한 연회장을 이리저리 누비며 목표물에 접근했고, 결국엔 탈레반과 무기 거래를 하고 있다는 의혹선상에 올라 있는 자의 호감을 사는데 성공했다. 좀더 정확하게는, 내가 그의 아내와 불장난을 하는 녀석이 되었다는 게 맞는 말이겠지만. 어쨌든 우리는 이틀 뒤 그들이 주최하는 자선 파티에 초대되었고, 이 정도면 좋은 수확이었기에 녹초가 되어 조안 포터의 명의로 된 펜트 하우스에 돌아왔을 땐 그래도 둘 다 조금 긴장을 풀 수 있었다. 해리는 계속해서 현장 보고를 받고 있긴 했지만, 그래도 정식 보고서를 올려야 하기에 우리는 옷만 갈아입은 채 랩탑을 하나씩 붙들고 응접실 소파에 마주 앉았다. 커피 테이블 위에는 내가 벗어놓은 시계와 그녀가 빼놓은 귀걸이, 그리고 팔찌가 서류더미와 커피잔 틈새에 놓여 있었다. 수천 파운드는 가뿐히 나갈 악세사리들을 보고 있자니 나는 또다시 옛 약혼녀가 떠올라 기분이 울적해졌다. 우리 두 사람에게서 풍기는 좋은 샴페인과 향수 냄새까지 전부 엉겨드는 것 같아 나는 먼저 들어가겠다며 랩탑을 들고 도망치듯 내 방으로 향했다. 조 맥밀란과 조안 포터의 침실은 따로 있었지만 우리 둘은 각자 손님용 침실을 사용하고 있었으니까. 방으로 돌아온 나는 평소보다 배로 오랫동안 샤워를 하며 조 맥밀란을 벗어 던졌다. 잠시 눈을 붙일까 하여 침대에 누웠지만, 천장을 올려다보고 있자니 다섯 달 동안 다리에 감각 없이 누워 있던 날들이 떠올라 견딜 수가 없었다. 결국 이불을 뒤집어 쓰고 누워 발가락을 만지작거리고 있다가 랩탑을 다시 들고 일어나 앉았다. 보고서를 마무리 짓고 나니 고작 20분이 흘렀을 뿐이어서, 나는 다시금 이번 목표 인물과 그 주변인들에 대한 파일들을, 이미 수십번 읽어 빠삭하게 파악하고 있는 내용들을 다시 읽고 또 읽었다. 하지만 그러고도 잠이 오지 않아 괜히 보안 접속을 통해 시시콜콜한 시스템 파일들을 읽다가 고개를 드니 벌써 새벽 두 시였다. 자긴 자야겠다 싶어 이만 누우려다가 한 잔쯤 하지 않으면 잠들기 쉽지 않을 것 같아 밖으로 나갔다.

어두컴컴한 응접실에서 혼자 술잔을 기울이려니 왠지 기분이 더 처지는 듯 하여 같이 한 잔 하겠느냐고 물을까 싶었다. 방문 틈새로 빛이 새어 나오는 걸 봤으니 그녀도 아직 깨어있을테니까. 나는 잔을 내려두고 다시 윗층으로 향했다. 노크를 했지만 대답은 없었다. 하지만 분명 방안에서 약간 부스럭 거리는 소리 같은 것이 나고 있었고, 불도 꺼지지 않았으니 잠들어 있는 건 아닐 터였다. 그냥 혼자 있고 싶은 가 보다 하고 돌아서려는데 작지만 분명하게, 탕 하고 뭔가가 바닥에 부딪히는 소리가 났다. 나는 당장 내 방에서 총을 가져와 들고 조심스럽게 그녀의 방문을 열었다. 하지만 아무 것도 없었다. 아무도 없었다. 그녀조차.

"루카?"

문가에 서서 방 곳곳을 겨누던 총을 아래로 내린 뒤 방안에 들어서자 라디에이터를 껐는지 한기가 느껴졌다. 발에 와닿는 카펫이 마치 얼음장 같아서 도리어 머리가 쨍 하고 맑아지는 것 같았다. 화장실 문은 열려 있었지만 안에는 아무도 없었다. 단지 불이 켜져 있을 뿐. 집 밖으로 나가는 소리도 듣지 못했을 뿐더러 나갈 일도 없는데. 해리가 비공식적으로 그녀를 계속해서 감시하고 있다는 점까지 맞물려 나는 속이 까맣게 식어가는 기분이 들었다. 어디를 간 걸까? 아무도 모르게? 작전 중에? 어딘가와 내통하고 있는 것일까?

"пожалуйста…не…"

갑자기 들려오는 웅얼대는 목소리에 나는 화들짝 놀라 다시 총을 꽉 쥐었지만 곧 그럴 필요가 없었다 있었다. 소리가 나는 곳을 향해 방안으로 들어서자 얇은 담요 한 장을 덮은 채 바닥에 웅크려 잠든 그녀가 보였다. 순간적으로 자다가 떨어진 걸까 하는 생각이 들었지만, 주름 하나 없는 침대를 보니 처음부터 침대에서 잔 적이 없어 보였다. 노란 램프 빛에 팔에 새겨진 문신이 유독 푸르게 보였다. 러시아어를 웅얼거리며 움찔거리는 모습에 그녀가 무슨 꿈을 꾸고 있는지 정도는 짐작할 수 있었다. 동료가 악몽을 헤매고 있다면 깨워 주는 것이 당연한 일이겠지만, 온기 하나 없는 딱딱한 바닥에서 두려움에 떨고 있는 그녀에게는 다가갈 수가 없었다. 나에게 자신의 이런 모습을 보이고 악몽에서 헤어나오느니, 꿈에서 제냐나 올렉을 만나는 걸 선택할 사람이었으므로.

* * *

><p>잠을 설친 탓일까. 유독 모든 것이 너무 느리고 무겁게만 느껴져서 나는 부주의하게도 반 박자쯤 늦게 미소를 입에 걸었다. 하지만 다행스럽게도 목표물은 그걸 제 입맛에 맞게 알아서 해석한 듯했다. 그는 자기 아내와 조 맥밀란 두 사람이 모두 파티장에서 사라진 걸 확인한 뒤로 표정이 좋지 않았다. 아마 내 웃는 얼굴이 잠시 어색했던 것도 자신과 같은 이유라 여기는 듯했다. 이러나 저러나 조안 포터는 맥밀란의 약혼녀였으니까. 나는 나를 발코니로 이끄는 손길을 마다하지 않으며 표정을 다잡았다. 그는 예상대로 입에 발린 말들을 쏟아냈다. 이렇게 아름다운 당신을 두고 자리를 떠나다니 배가 부른 녀석이라는 둥 하는 식으로. 하지만 속내는 결국 한가지 아닌가. 맥밀란이 제 아내를 낚아갔듯이 저도 나를 가지고 놀아 체면이라도 건지겠다는 심산이었다. 나는 예전에도 잠입 작전이 이런 식으로 흐를 때가 가장 싫었지만, 이제는 다른 이유로 이런 방향이 꺼려졌다. 남자는 손에 보드카 잔을 들고 있었다. 나는 올렉을 떠올리지 않으려 애쓰며 미소지었다.<p>

"원래 그런 사람인걸요. 미국에도 여자 한 둘 쯤은 두고 있을테니."

"당신 같은 여자가 왜 그런 녀석과 약혼까지 한 거요?"

샴페인 잔을 들고 있는 내 왼손을 바라보며 남자가 물었다. 새삼 굵직한 다이아몬드가 박힌 화려한 반지의 무게가 느껴져 손이 시렸다. 그러고보니 내 결혼반지는 어떻게 되었을까. 모스크바로 떠나기 전 그리드의 내 라커에 빼두었던 반지가 생각났다. 아무런 보석도 박히지 않은 백금 반지였다. 조명을 받아 샴페인 잔에 흰 빛을 반사하고 있는 커다란 다이아몬드를 내려다보고 있자니, 이런 건 벗어두고 개리가 주었던 반지를 찾으러 가고 싶었다. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 정신을 차려야 했다. 지금은 작전 중이었고, 내 눈 앞에는 목표물이 나를 쳐다보고 있었으니까.

"이런. 내가 당신을 슬프게 했나 보군."

남자에게서 풍겨오는 보드카 냄새가 역겨웠다. 내 어깨를 감싸쥐는 손의 온기가 질척하게 느껴져 징그러웠고, 내 손에서 샴페인 잔을 거둬 내려놓는 손가락이 내게 닿는 것이 싫었다. 하지만 나는 그를 뿌리치지 않았다. 어차피 그 집에는 돌아갈 수 없다. 그렇다면 그리드에만이라도 돌아가고 싶었다. 언젠가는 해리도 더 이상 나를 그렇게 차갑게 바라보지 않을지도 모르지. 눈 앞의 임무만 생각하자고 마음을 다잡았다. 이 파티장에는 실탄을 가진 경호원들이 즐비했고, 탈레반에 무기를 공급하는 사람에게 나 하나쯤 쏘아 죽이는 건 별로 망설일 일도 아닐테니. 고작 이런 남자에게 정체가 발각돼 죽을 거라면, 차라리 러시아에서 돌아오지 않는게 나았을 것이다. 나는 고개를 돌려 남자의 입술을 피했다.

"없던 일로 하죠."

나를 붙잡으려는 손을 피해 재빨리 발코니를 벗어났다. 사람이 가득한 파티장에 들어서자 단숨에 뜨겁게 변한 공기에 답답한 느낌이 들 정도였다. 사람들 사이를 약간 서성이며 파티장을 거닐다가 누군가가 내 손목을 잡기에 돌아보니 워커였다. 그는 약간 토라진 약혼녀를 달래는 연기를 하며 내 손에 작은 메모리 카드를 쥐어주었다. 역시나 부인은 부주의하게도 워커를 자기 침실로 끌어들인 모양이었다. 그게 우리가 원했던 바였지만. 나는 화가 난 듯이 워커의 손을 뿌리치고 자리를 떠나서는 화장실로 가 문을 걸어잠그고 휴대폰에 메모리 카드를 연결해 타릭에게 전송했다. 이걸로 증거가 충분하다면 좋을텐데. 나는 거울 속에 비친 내 모습이 정말로 싫었다. 워커는 이런 나를 보고 뭐라고 생각할까? 몸을 감싼 보랏빛의 얇은 천 아래에 흉측한 문신이 가득하다는 걸 아는 사람은 이 파티장에서 워커 뿐이었다. 나는 남자가 했던 말이 떠올라 실없이 웃었다. 당신 같은 여자? 나는 다시 거울을 바라보았다. 앨리슨 퓰러가 얼마나 아름다운 여자인지가 떠올라 그에 한참 떨어지는 내 모습이 싫었다. 이제는 내가 왜 MI5가 되었는지 그 이유조차 기억이 나지 않았다. 빨리 이 파티장을 벗어나버리고만 싶었다. 다른 인물을 연기하는 것이 전에 없이 피곤하고 견디기 힘든 일로 느껴졌다. 하지만 타릭에게서 온 답장은 내게 그럴 수 없다고 말하고 있었다.

[직접 관여 증거 부족]

남자가 내연 관계를 눈치챈 마당에 부인이 워커를 또 다시 제 방으로 들일 리는 없었다. 나는 다시 파티장으로 나가 워커에게 시간을 끌라고 말한 뒤 사람들의 눈을 피해 윗층으로 향했다. 침실은 워커가 이미 보았으니 나는 그의 집무실을 노렸다. 무기 밀매를 하는 사람 답게 컴퓨터는 암호가 걸려 있었고, 3분 정도 만에 타릭이 풀어내긴 했지만 컴퓨터에는 자료가 없었다. 서랍에도 그저 남자가 운영하고 있는 건설회사와 관련된 자료들 뿐이었다. 나는 다시금 서재를 샅샅이 뒤졌고, 두 번째 액자 뒷편에 있는 금고를 찾아냈다. 시간은 벌써 11분이 흘러 있었다. 워커가 시간을 얼마나 끌 수 있을지, 아래층에서는 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지는 알 수 없었다. 어느 순간에라도 저 문을 누구든 열고 들어올 수 있는 것이다. 클러치에서 도구를 꺼내 금고를 열자 소유허가증을 받지 않은게 분명한 불법 개조 총기가 몇 자루 보였다. 여권, 세공하지 않은 다이아몬드, 금괴, 파운드와 유로, 미국 달러로 되어있는 현금 다발. 그리고 맨 아래칸에 서류파일이 있었다. 무기거래 장부였다. 하단의 서명은 하나같이 남자의 필적이었다. 나는 재빨리 금고를 닫고, 액자를 제 자리에 돌려놓은 뒤 캐비닛에 살짝 가려진 위치에 놓인 팩스 기계에 장부 더미를 꽂아두고 그리드의 번호를 눌렀다. 팩스가 네 장째 송신되었을 때, 남자의 화난 목소리가 복도 밖에서 들려왔다. 나는 서재 안을 둘러보다가 재빨리 책장에 꽂혀 있던 레코드 판을 꺼냈다. 축음기는 오랫동안 사용되지 않은 관상용이었던지 남자가 문을 열기 직전에야 겨우 음악이 흘러나와 팩스 소리를 가려주었다.

"누가—"

서재 안쪽에서 음악 소리가 들리자 남자는 신경질적으로 문을 벌컥 열었다. 나는 할 수 있는 한 가장 유혹적인 미소를 지어 보이며 돌아섰다. 남자의 뺨에 긁힌 자국이 있고 턱 부근이 붉게 부어 있는 것을 보아 하니 제 아내와 불장난을 친 조 맥밀란과 언쟁만 벌이고 온 건 아닌 듯했다. 나는 내게 20분 가까이 시간을 벌어준 워커에게 속으로 감사하며 남자가 팩스 쪽으로 눈길을 돌리지 않도록 그 반대편으로 걸어갔다. 다행이 그쪽에는 소파가 있었다.

"당신이 왜 여기에…?"

"안 되나요?"

아무 레코드 판이나 집어든 것이 화근이었을까, 음악은 이런 경우에 들어맞는 분위기의 음악이긴 했지만 팩스 소리를 충분히 가리기엔 왠지 조금 부족했다. 나는 남자의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 내 왼손에 끼워진 약혼 반지를 빼내 테이블 위에 던지듯 내려놓았다. 다이아몬드가 테이블의 유리에 부딪혀 날카로운 소리를 냈고 남자는 호루라기 소리를 들은 사냥개마냥 나에게 달려들었다. 소파는 푹신하긴 했지만 나는 한없이 불편했다. 나는 다른 생각을 하려 애썼다. 다른 어딘가에 집중하고 있으면 그가 내 몸을 더듬는 손길이나, 그의 혀에서 느껴지는 보드카 맛 같은 것을 느끼지 않을 수 있을테니까. 일단은 무엇보다도 나를 내리누르고 있는 그 무게감이 답답해서 마음 같아선 그의 키스에 응답하는 척 하며 자세를 뒤바꾸고 싶었지만, 그가 나를 내려다보고 있는 편이 팩스를 등지게 되는 자세였기 때문에 그럴 수도 없었다. 나는 그에게 바짝 안기는 척 하며 몸을 일으켜 팩스를 확인했다. 아직 서류는 반쯤 남아있었다. 드레스를 입고 있으니 남자가 내 옷을 벗길 일은 없을테지만 나는 허벅지 안쪽의 문신이 신경쓰였다. 지퍼가 없는 드레스라 다행이었다. 그렇지 않았더라면 진작에 이미 남자가 내 몸을 뒤덮은 문신을 보고도 남았을 것 같았다. 남자는 워커에게 '이걸 어쩌나, 우리도 한 바탕 뒹굴고 왔는데'하는 식의 흔적을 똑똑히 보여주고 싶은지 일부러 내 머리핀을 풀어 머리가 헝클어지게 하고, 보란듯이 목덜미에 진한 마크를 남겼다. 남자가 잔뜩 부풀어오른 앞섬을 내게 비벼오자 나는 기계적으로 미소를 지으며 그의 허리에 다리를 감았다. 남자는 내 발목을 쥐고 자세를 잡으려다가 내 힐이 거슬리는 듯 발목을 감싼 스트랩 고정쇠를 거칠게 벗겨 바닥에 내던졌다. 새틴 재질의 매끄러운 힐은 테이블의 모서리에 긁혀 올이 일어났다.

"당신에게 새 구두를 선물해야겠군."

"한 켤례론 어림도 없어요."

하지만 운은 거기까지였던지, 레코드 음악이 끝나고 말았다. 방안에는 팩스 기계 소리만 울렸고, 남자는 얼어붙은 듯 동작을 멈추곤 고개를 돌려 팩스 기계가 마지막 두 장의 서류를 전송하는 것을 믿을 수 없다는 듯이 지켜보았다. 나는 재빨리 자세를 고쳐 일어나 앉아 그에게서 떨어지려 했지만 애초부터 그의 아래에 깔려있는 자세에서 드레스를 입은 상태에서는 너무나 불리했다. 남자의 손은 내 양 어깨를 거칠게 붙잡아 내리눌렀다. 올렉이 처음으로 나를 자신의 침대에 눕히던 날도 이런 식이었던 것이 떠올라 나는 필사적으로 저항했지만 곧 남자가 테이블 위에서 뭔가를 집어들어 내 관자놀이 부근을 내려치자 바닥으로 굴러 떨어져 일어날 수가 없었다. 머리가 지독하게 울리고, 눈앞이 까맣게 흐려져서 손으로 주변을 더듬거리는 것이 고작이었다. 주변이 소란스러운 것은 알았지만 상황 파악은 되지 않았고, 그저 남자가 있다고 생각되는 지점에서 물러나기 위해 팔로 기는 것이 고작이었다. 한동안 속이 너무 메스껍고 어지러워서 나는 그대로 눈을 감은채 내 숨소리에만 집중했다. 뺨에 와닿는 카펫 바닥은 생각보다 까슬했고, 맞은 부위가 붓는 것인지 얼굴 왼쪽에 뜨거움이 느껴졌다. 등 뒤에 와닿는 차갑고 딱딱한 것은 아마 책장의 바닥 부분인듯 싶었다. 눈을 뜨려 했지만 몇 번 희미한 움직임들만 보일 뿐 아무것도 인지할 수가 없었다. 나는 결국 눈을 감았다.

"루카, 루카?"

누가 계속 내 이름을 불렀다. 어디서 들은 적 있는 목소리인데. 누구의 목소리인지 생각이 나질 않았다. 개리인가? 하지만 개리일 수는 없는데. 왜 그가 내 이름을 부르고 있을 수 없는지는 생각이 나지 않았다. 하지만 개리일 수는 없었다. 무언가가 내게 그렇게 알려주었다. 더 이상 개리가 나를 부를 일은 없다고. 몸이 무거웠고, 눈을 뜨는 것도 쉽지 않았다. 하지만 나를 부르는 사람이 너무나 애탄 목소리로 부르고 있어서 나는 눈을 떠야겠다는 생각이 들었다. 시야는 흐렸다. 한참동안 느리게 눈을 깜빡이고 나서야 서서히 주변이 보이기 시작했다. 하지만 왼쪽은 여전히 탁하게 뭔가가 가린듯이 잘 보이지 않았다. 나는 서재 같은 곳의 바닥에 누워 있었다. 진한 푸른색 카펫 바닥 위는 깨진 유리병이나 레코드판, 찢어진 꽃 같은 것들로 엉망이었다. 핏자국 같은 것들도 보였다. 나는 한참동안 쌕쌕거리며 잘 쉬어지지 않는 숨을 쉬고 있다가 이곳이 그 남자의 서재라는 것을 기억해냈다. 내가 왜 이 방에 들어섰었는지도. 손을 더듬어 왼쪽 얼굴을 만져보자 약간 말라 끈적하게 엉겨붙은 피가 손에 뭍어나왔다. 나는 내가 바닥에 그냥 누워있는 것이 아니라, 누군가가 나를 안고 있다는 걸 인지하고는 고개를 들어 상대방을 올려다보았다.

"루카?"

워커였다. 나는 워커에게 해야 할 말들이 한꺼번에 여러가지가 떠올라 팩스와 서류같은 단어만 웅얼거리다가 피곤이 몰려와 다시 고개를 떨구었다. 그는 내 말을 알아듣지 못한 것인지 나를 내려놓고 증거물이 될 서류를 확인하러 가기는 커녕 나를 안고 있던 자세를 고쳐잡기만 해서 나는 화를 내고 싶었지만 실제로 할 수 있는 것은 그의 소매를 어설프게 잡아당기는 것 정도였다. 손가락에 피가 끈적이는 감촉이 너무나 불쾌했다.

"체포했어. 팩스 받자마자 해리가 영장 받았어. 늦어서 미안해, 루카? 응? 정신 차려봐."

워커가 뭔가 끊임없이 내게 말을 거는 것은 알 수 있었지만 그가 뭐라 하는 것인지는 알 수 없었다. 말소리는 그저 소리일 뿐, 내 머릿속에서 미처 의미를 만들기도 전에 금세 흩어져 버렸다. 나는 너무나 피곤했고, 집에 돌아가고 싶다는 생각 뿐이었다. 집에 돌아가서 쉬고 싶었다. 개리가 만든 치킨 수프가 먹고 싶었다. 그는 늘 스톡 큐브로 만든 스프에 스파게티 면을 잘게 부숴 넣고, 냉동 채소를 넣은 것일 뿐이라 했지만 나는 그가 만든 것이 제일 맛있었다. 왠지 그걸 먹어본지 아주 한참 된 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 어째서일까. 우리는 결혼했는데, 왜 나는 그를 본지 오래된 기분이 들까. 생각을 일정하게 유지하기가 힘들었다. 나를 안고 있는 사람이 누구인지도 다시 기억이 나지 않았다. 단지 나를 아주 조심스럽게 안아주고 있는 것으로 미루어 짐작하건대, 내게 친절한 사람인 것 같아 나는 다시금 그 사람의 소매를 잡아당기며 부탁했다.

"개리… 집에 가고 싶어…"

* * *

><p>내가 조금 더 오랫동안 그를 붙잡아 두었더라면 이런 일이 일어나지 않았을까. 현장 업무에서는 '이랬더라면…저랬더라면…' 같은 식의 생각은 문제 해결에도, 앞으로의 업무에도 전혀 도움이 되지 않는다는 것쯤은 잘 알고 있었다. 섹션 치프인 만큼 누구보다도 더. 하지만 그걸 아는 것과 실천하는 것은 전혀 다른 일이었다. 지금껏 팀원들이 자신의 실책을 곱씹는 것을 늘 쓸데 없는 짓이니 그만두라 하는 입장이었는데. 다른 사람들 눈에는 내가 필요 이상으로 유난을 떠는 것처럼 보일 지도 모르겠지만, 나는 루카의 침대 곁을 떠날 수가 없었다. 인 이어로 전부 듣고 있었지만 나는 내 파트너를 구하러 그 방안에 들어갈 수가 없었다. 그리드에서 영장이 발부되었다는 사인이 떨어지기 전에는, 목표물을 잡아넣을 증거를 확보했다는 확언을 받기 전까지는 그에게 손댈 수 없었다. 확실하게 잡아 넣을 수 있는 것도 아니면서 MI5의 용의선상에 올라 있다는 것을 알게 해봤자 좋을 게 없으니까.<p>

그가 과잉진압이라며 항의하고 있다는 얘길 벤에게 들었지만 해리 피어슨이 국장이고 녀석은 국가반역죄를 저지른 녀석이니 어림도 없는 소리였다. 나는 녀석의 코뼈를 부러트려준 게 고작인 것이 못내 아쉬웠다. 두터운 크리스탈 재떨이에 맞아 지독한 보라색 멍이 퍼진 이마의 찢긴 상처를 내려다보고 있자니 한숨이 나왔다. 조금만. 단 5초만이라도 일찍 그 방문을 열었더라면. 녀석에게 맞은 것인지, 아니면 테이블에 부딪힌 것인지 금이 간 오른쪽 갈비뼈 두 대 때문에 부드러운 환자복 아래에는 딱딱한 보호대가 몸을 감싸고 있었다. 물론 이만한게 다행이라 여겨야 했다. 머리의 상처는 뇌진탕 대신 뇌출혈이었을 수도 있었고, 갈비뼈에는 금이 가는 대신 부서져서 폐를 찌르는 일이 있을 수도 있었을테니까. 나는 새삼 우리가 늘상 이런 위험에 노출된 일을 하고 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 지금껏 늘 임무의 성공이냐 실패냐로만 작전을 인식하고, 그 사이에 일어나는 일들은 그저 부수적인 피해로만, 그것이 긁힌 생채기이든 팀원의 순직이든간에 그저 어쩔 수 없는 손실로만 인식했던 내 자신이 소름끼쳤다. 어쩔 수 없는 손실. 그런 말로 대수롭지 않게 묻어버리고, 털고 일어나 다음 일을 계속하고 내일을 또 살아가는 것이 가능한 인간이라는게. 어쩌면 약혼녀가 나를 그렇게 버렸던 것은 당연한 일일지도 모르겠단 생각이 들었다. 촉망 받는 폴로 선수라는 것 외에는, 나라는 인간에게는 타인을 끌어당길 만한 요소가 전혀 없는, 그런 도저히 정붙일 곳이 없는 박정한 녀석이었을테니.

죄책감은 내 생각보다 무겁고, 두려운 것이었다. 그리고 동시에, 놀라우리만치 마음을 다잡게 하는 것이었다. 다시는 이런 일이 없도록 하겠다는 결심을 부채질하는 것은 전혀 예상치 못한 일이었다. 지금껏 나는 후회나 자책 같은 것을 그저 나약한 것이라고만 여겨왔으니까. 두려움 같은 것이 사람을 강하게 만들 수 있다는 것이 놀라웠다. 왜 하필 이런 깨달음을 루카를 희생해서 얻어야 했는지는 의문이었지만.

약기운에 잠들어 있는 루카의 모습은, 지금껏 내가본 그 어떤 모습도다도 평온해 보였다. 아무런 꿈도 꾸지 않고, 그저 그렇게 푹 잠들어 있는 얼굴을 보는 것이 좋았다. 비록 상처 투성이가 되어 약으로 잠들어 있는 것이긴 했어도. 항상 딱딱하게 굳어있던 얼굴 근육이 부드럽게 풀어져 있는 모습을 보면서, 러시아 이전에 그녀는 어떤 사람이었을까 하는 생각에 빠졌다. 나는 섹션 치프이긴 했지만, 그녀에게 루카 퓰러라는 이름을 돌려줄 수는 없었다. 개리와 트레이가 있는 집을 되찾아 줄 수도 없었다. 해리의 신뢰를 돌려줄 수도 없었다. 내가 할 수 있는 것은, 그녀에게는 낯선 얼굴 투성이인 그리드에 그녀가 들어올 수 있도록 문을 열어두는 것 뿐이었다. 그게 싫었다. 아무것도 할 수 없는 것이.

다섯 달 동안, 점점 아무도 찾아오지 않는 병실에 누워있던 날들이 떠올랐다. 아무도 나에게 아무것도 해줄 수가 없었다. 약혼녀가 떠났을 때, 사람들의 위로는 아무런 의미도 갖지 못했다. 그런다고 그녀가 돌아오는 것이 아니니까. 그녀가 돌아온다 해도 예전과 같지는 않을테니까. 세상에는 어떻게 해도 돌이킬 수 없는 일이라는 것들이 몇 가지 있었고, 약혼녀가 자신을 버리고 라이벌 녀석에게로 가버리는 것도 그 중 하나였다. 나는 손을 뻗어 시트 위에 가지런하게 놓여 있던 루카의 손을 잡았다. 디브리핑을 하러 처음 그리드에 왔을 때에는 뽑혀나간 것인지 없었던 오른손의 약지와 소지의 손톱이 이제는 말끔하게 자라나 있는 것을 보자 왠지 웃음이 나왔다. 벌써 시간이 이토록 흘렀는데도 그녀가 여전히 겉돌아야 하는 것이 섹션 치프로서의 내 무능함을 말해주는 것 같았다.

나는 몸을 일으켜 제대로 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 불 꺼진 병실에 빛이라고는 루카의 혈압과 심박을 재는 기계의 스크린과 내 랩탑 스크린이 뿜어내는 빛 뿐이었다. 가장 어두운 밝기였지만 깜깜한 병실 안에서는 충분히 밝았고, 나는 무릎에 랩탑을 올려놓고 보고서를 작성하기 시작했다. 나의 타자 소리와 루카의 심박에 맞춰 울리는 기계음만이 가득한 오늘 밤은 유독 길 것 같았다.

* * *

><p>한참이 지나서야 나를 진정시키는 말콤의 목소리를 알아들을 수 있었다. 여긴 러시아가 아닌 영국이고, 나는 감옥이 아닌 병실에 있으며, 내게 다가오던 사람들은 고문관이 아니라 의료진이라는 걸 인식하는데에는 필요 이상으로 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 생각을 똑바로 하는 것도, 지금이 언제인지를 기억하는 것도 쉽지 않았다. 말콤은 안정제 때문이라고 걱정할 것 없다고 했지만, 내겐 그것처럼 무서운 일도 없었다. 생각을 제대로 할 수 없다는 것. 주변을 제대로 인지할 수 없다는 것은 정보국 요원이라면 누구나 품고 있는 가장 두려운 악몽이리라. 나는 말콤의 말소리에 집중하며 지금이 언제이고, 여기가 어디인가를 기억하려 했다. 처음으로 말콤을 알아보자마자 톰은 어디에 있는지를 물었던 게 얼마나 바보같은 질문이었는지 이제 알 것 같아 웃음이 나왔다. 의료진이 내 팔에 뭔가를 주사하려 했지만 나는 다시금 거부했다. 물론 이번에는 난장판을 피울 필요는 없었다. 말콤은 내게 괜찮다는 설득을 하는 대신 의료진에게 고개를 저어보였고 그들은 나를 내버려두었다. 그렇게나 간단한 일이었다. 고문관들도 그렇게 고개를 내저으면 가버릴 사람들이었으면 좋았을 걸. 아니면 누군가가 나를 대신해서 그들을 거절해줄 수 있었더라면 좋았을 걸.<p>

"아직은 안 돼."

집에 가고 싶다고 말하자 말콤은 완강하게 거절했다. 바로 방금 전 그 소란을 피운 뒤이니 멀쩡하다는 소린 씨알도 먹히지 않았다. 하지만 난 여기에 있고 싶지 않았다. 창문이 있는지 아닌지는 중요한 것이 아니었다. 병실에 갇혀 있다는 사실은 변하지 않았고, 난 그걸 견딜 수가 없었다. 내 의지와 관계없이 있어야만 하는 한정된 장소. 누군가의 허락이 떨어지기 이전엔 내 의지대로는 아무것도 할 수 없는 곳. 꼭 솨창살이나 간수, 고문이 있어야만 감옥인 것이 아니었으니까. 해리라면 어림도 없었겠지만 말콤이라면 해볼만 하다는 생각에 나는 몇 번이고 나를 곤경에서 구해주었던 (러시아에서는 그닥 쓸모가 없었지만) 길 잃은 어린아이 같은 표정으로 그를 올려다보며 여기는 감옥 같아 있고 싶지 않다고 속삭였다. 말콤은 내 말을 못들은 척 했지만 그의 표정을 보면 마음이 흔들리고 있음을 알 수 있었다.

두 시간 뒤에 내게 주어진 선택권은 이상적이진 못했지만 그 어떤 것도 이 병실에 다음 주까지 계속 갇혀 있는 것에 비할 바가 아니었으므로 나는 잠자코 워커가 나를 데리고 가는대로 따랐다. 그가 데스크에서 퇴원 수속을 하는 동안 로비의 소파에 앉아 어느새 신년 특집 기사가 잔뜩 실린 잡지책들을 뒤적이다 그를 따라 지하 주차장으로 향하면서 나는 내 꼴이 꼭 유기견 보호소에서 새 주인을 따라 나서는 늙고 병든 강아지 같다는 생각이 들었다. 병원 복도 곳곳은 물론 엘레베이터 안도 '해피 뉴 이어' 같은 문구가 적힌 장식물로 가득해서 나도 워커도 웃음이 나왔다. 그러고보니 바깥 세상에서는 할로윈도, 추수감사절도, 심지어 크리스마스마저 지났다는 걸 우리는 감쪽같이 잊고 있었다. 우리에게 이런 행사들이란 사람이 몰리면 테러의 위협이 높아진다는 법칙에 따라 그저 골치아픈 행사일 뿐이었다. 나는 러시아에 있었지만, 런던 올림픽때는 다들 죽어버리고 싶었다고 할 지경이었으니까. 경찰들도 마찬가지겠지만 그런 국제적 행사 (스포츠든, 정치 회담이든)를 즐기는 정보국 요원이란 없었다. 오죽하면 그 톰 퀸마저 웬만한건 빌어먹을 화상 회의로 좀 하면 안되겠느냐고 투덜거린 것이 한 두번이 아니었으니까. 그러고보니 톰은 지금쯤 어디서에서 뭘 하고 있을까. 기록상으로는 그가 조기퇴직을 했다는 해리의 말은 사실이었다. 그저 그가 어딘가에 나처럼 갇혀 있거나, 혹은 죽지만 않았길 바랄 뿐이다.

"혼자 있을 수 있는데."

"해리면 몰라도 말콤을 속였다가 무슨 꼴을 당하려고. 온라인으로나 오프라인으로나 사회적으로 매장당할 걸. 그렇다고 해리한테 거짓말할 생각이 있는 것도 아니지만."

워커가 나를 따라 집으로 들어오기에 무의미한 저항임을 알면서도 항의해보았지만 역시나 소용 없었다. 그가 내민 이유는 너무나 타당해서 반박의 여지조차 없었다. 모르는 녀석들은 말콤을 그저 구닥다리 데스크 요원으로 생각했지만 그는 타릭보다도 훨씬 유능한 분석관이었으며, 솔직히 말콤의 머리만 있으면 국가 전복도 허황된 야심은 아니지 않나 싶은 때가 있곤 했으니까.

"스위치는?"

"현관 신발장 쪽에…어딘가 있을 걸."

꼭 일주일 만에 돌아온 집은 언제나처럼 황량하고 차가웠다. 워커는 라디에이터를 틀려다가 전원이 내려져 있단 걸 알고 스위치를 찾았지만 나는 확실한 대답을 갖고 있지 못했다. 한 번도 켠 적이 없었던 데다가, 신발장을 사용해야 할 만큼 신발이 많이 있지도 않았으니까. 단지 맨 처음 이 집에 들어왔을 때 누군가가 집에 도청장치 같은 걸 심어뒀을지도 모르겠다는 망상에 사로잡혀 온집안을 이잡듯 훑었었는 기억이 전부였다.

"고장났나본데? 안 들어오지?"

"그래? …안 들어오네. 고장인가봐."

쓴 적이 없으니 내가 사는 동안 고장났을 리는 없고 아마 처음부터 그랬을 것이다. 워커의 머리에도 같은 생각이 들었는지 그는 잠시 팀원들의 실책을 지적할 때의 따끔한 섹션 치프의 표정을 지었지만 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 이건 일에 관련된 일도 아니고, 나는 혼자 살기에 충분한 성인이므로 제가 나서서 히터를 켜지 않는다느니 등의 타박을 할 입장은 아님을 본인도 알 테니까. 나는 소파 위에 개어져 있던 담요를 집어들어 한 장은 워커에게 던져주고 다른 한 장은 내가 두른 뒤 소파에 앉았다. 까슬한 소파의 갈색 시트가 차가웠다. 익숙한 감각에 마음이 차분해지는 것 같아 나는 몸을 기울여 소파 팔걸이에 머리를 기대어 눈을 감았다. 잠시 뒤 털썩 하는 소리와 함께 소파가 흔들거리더니 워커도 자리를 잡고 앉아 TV를 켰다. 그가 채널을 돌리며 볼만한 프로를 찾는 동안 나는 계속 눈을 감고 있었다. 그는 뉴스를 찾으려는 듯 이리저리 채널을 돌렸지만 6시 뉴스의 마지막 순서인 스포츠 코너 끝부분밖에 찾을 수 없었고 결국 계속해서 채널을 다시 돌렸다. 1분쯤 지나서야 그는 채널 돌리기를 그만두었는데, 그때는 TV에서 흘러나오는 익숙한 목소리에 나도 눈을 뜬 뒤였다.

"이거 아직도 하나보네."

"올해가 마지막이래."

워커는 아쉽다는 듯이 그렇게 말하고는 드라마에 빠져들었다. 당연한 얘기겠지만 나는 '마담, 이 에르큘 포와로가 당신을 지켜드리지요'라고 하는 배우에게서 세월이 흔적이 느껴지는 것 같았다. 러시아에서 돌아온 뒤로 나는 뉴스 이외의 TV 프로를 본 적이 없었다. 몇 번인가 채널을 돌리며 요즘 TV에서는 뭘 하는지 보려 한 적이 있었지만 매번 내가 전혀 알지 못하는 배우와 가수들이 가득한 쇼 프로그램을 따라잡지 못하고 TV를 꺼버리곤 했다. 게다가 리얼리티 쇼와 오디션 프로는 뭐가 그렇게도 많은지. 보고 있으려니 내가 얼마나 뒤처진 구시대의 유물 덩어리인지를 알게 되는 것 같아 결국 얼마 못 보고 꺼버리곤 했던 것이다. 워커는 알았을까? 그는 일부러 오래된 시리즈를 튼 것일까. 아니면 그냥 그가 좋아하는 프로이기 때문이었을까. 팬보이처럼 열중한 얼굴로 탐정 드라마에 빠져든 옆모습을 지켜보자니 어느 쪽인지는 잘 판단이 서지 않았다.

"응? 왜 그래?"

"그냥. 섹션 치프가 드라마도 보는 사람이었구나 싶어서."

"그야 포와로니까… 뭐야, 대체 평소에 날 뭐라고 생각한거야?"

"그러게."

평소라면 해리의 기대주님 아니시냐고 비꼬고 싶었겠지만 덕분에 지긋지긋한 병실에서 탈출한 셈이니 그에게 유하게 굴어야 겠다 생각한 걸까, 그럴 마음은 들지 않았다. 그래서 그냥 웃어넘기기만 했다. 우리는 다시 TV 화면에 집중했고, 결국 딸이 범인이라는 엔딩을 보고나서야 TV에 흥미를 잃었다. 시계를 보니 7시가 훌쩍 넘어 있었다. 워커는 저녁을 먹어야겠다며 일어나 내가 말릴 틈도 없이 부엌으로 향했지만 나는 냉장고도 찬장도 텅 비어있다는 걸 익히 잘 알고 있었으므로 자리에서 일어나 코트를 챙겨 입었다. 워커는 냉장고를 열었다가 유통기한이 아슬아슬한 우유팩 하나와 냉동실의 얼음만 발견하고 잠시 당황한 듯 하더니 빙그르르 돌아 찬장을 열어보았다. 전 주인이 남기고 간 접시 몇 개가 전부였다. 스토브 위에는 내가 커피용으로 사용하는 작은 주전자가 하나 있었지만 그게 전부였다. 워커는 마치 '런던 다리가 무너졌다'는 소리를 들은 사람처럼 얼이 빠진 얼굴이 되어 나를 돌아보았다.

"넌 대체 뭘 먹는거야?"

"거기 배달 메뉴 있어."

"어… 그렇네. …코트는 왜 입었어?"

"바로 앞 가게야."

말은 그렇게 했지만, 나는 얼마 안 되는 거리에 배달부에게 팁을 주는 것이 싫은 것이 아니었다. 누군가가 저 현관문을 두들기고 들어온다는 게 싫었을 뿐이었다. 그러고보니 내가 살게 된 뒤로 이 집안에 나 말고 다른 사람이 들어온 것은 워커 뿐이었다. 가게는 타이 음식을 팔았지만, 정작 가게 주인은 터키인이었다. 번호표를 주기 때문에 굳이 이름을 (어차피 가짜 이름을 주었을 테지만) 줄 필요가 없어 좋아하는 가게였다. 쓸데없이 날씨가 어떻다느니 하고 말을 걸며 귀찮게 굴지도 않았다. 맛은 그냥저냥 먹을만 한 것 같았다. 솔직히 나야 이젠 단 음식이나 맛을 구분할 법 하기에 별 느낌이 없었지만 늘상 사람들이 많은 것을 보면 맛은 괜찮으려니 싶었다. 가끔씩 음식 생각이 날때면 가는 곳이었다. 나는 항상 테이크 아웃이었지만, 좁달막한 가게 안에 앉아 먹는 사람들도 꽤 되었다.

별로 언쟁을 할 기분도 아니고, 그럴만한 기운도 내키지 않아 나는 워커가 시키는대로 얌전히 가게 밖에서 기다렸다. 12월 28일. 십대 아이들이 떼를 지어 소란스레 지나가는 것을 보고 있으려니 멍해지는 기분이 들었다. 트레이는 크리스마스를 어떻게 보냈을까. 개리는 부모님과는 사이가 좋지 않았지만, 누나와는 자주 연락을 하는 편이었다. 어쩌면 앨리슨의 가족과 모였을지도 모르지. 어렵지 않게 상상할 수 있었다. 크리스마스 트리가 있는 거실. 벽난로에는 장작이 타고 있고, 가족들이 한데 모여 선물을 하나 둘씩 푸는 풍경. 나는 그에게 줄 수 없었던 것이었다. 나는 단 한 번도, 심지어 개리와 결혼할 때에도 아버지에게 연락하지 않았다. 어머니가 오랜 투병 끝에 폐암으로 돌아가셨을 때 나는 열 네살이었다. 그리고 아마 그때부터 아버지와 이야기하지 않았던 것 같다. 보란듯이 교회에 나가지 않았으며 누가 묻거든 무신론자라 대답했다. 교구 목사의 딸이 그러고 다니니 아버지는 분명 여러 번 남들에게 좋지 않은 소리를 들었을 것이다. 하지만 아버지는 내게 화내지 않았다. 나를 불러 앉혀놓고 설교하는 일도 없었다. 해리의 눈에 띄어 MI5에 들어가게 되었을 적에 나는 아버지에게 군대에 들어가게 되었다고 말했다. 그때 아버지는 처음으로 화를 냈다. 내가 나라를 위해 일하는 것이라 설명했을 때, '네가 그럴 필요 없다'며 완강하게 고개를 젓던 모습을 나는 러시아 시절 몇 번이나 꿈속에서 다시 만났다. 나중에, 내가 MI5에 들어오고 한참이 지난 뒤에야 나는 아버지에게 두 살 아래 남동생이 있었고, 그가 군인이었으며, 중동에서 전사했다는 것을 알았다. 하지만 나는 그 때에도 아버지에게 연락하지 않았다. 러시아에 가기 전에도 연락하지 않았고 다녀온 뒤에도 행방을 알아보려 하지 않았었다. 워커가 아버지가 죽었다는 이야기를 디브리핑이 끝난 뒤에 하기 전까지는 단 한 번도 아버지 생각을 한 적이 없었던 것이다.

때때로 길을 가는 어린 아이들이나 그들의 손을 붙들고 있는 젊은 부모, 혹은 십대 소년들을 타이르는 중년 부부의 모습을 보고 있으면 저들의 모습이 내가 될 수도 있었다는 생각에 젖게 되었다. MI5에 들어오지 않았다면, 그때 아버지에게 연락했더라면, 개리에게 솔직하게 이야기 했더라면. 뭐가 달라졌을까. 하지만 이런 생각을 한다 한들 달라지는 것은 없었다. 나는 자세를 고쳐 서며 머리를 벽에 기댔다. 가로등 불빛이 너무 밝아서인지 머리가 조금 아팠다. 잠시 그렇게 두통을 가라앉히며 서있는데 느닷없이 누군가의 서늘한 손등이 이마에 와닿았다.

"머리 아파? 열은 없는데."

워커였다. 그는 겨울 날씨에 제 손이 차가워 잘 모르겠다는 듯이 고개를 기웃거리더니 이마를 마주대었다. 하지만 열은 없었다. 그냥 조금 머리가 울렸을 뿐이었다. 나는 워커에게서 떨어지며 고개를 저었다.

"아니, 그냥."

"맥주 같아서. 탄산수로."

초록색 동글동글한 탄산수 유리병을 양 손에 하나씩 쥐고 흔들어 보이는 모양새가 왠지 소풍 가기 전날 들뜬 어린 아이같아 웃음이 나왔다. 말콤의 지시이니 그도 어쩔 수 없이 이렇게 다 큰 성인을 베이비 시팅 하고 있는 것일테지. 분위기가 처져봤자 당사자들만 지루하고 답답해질 뿐이니 너무 가라앉지 않게 해보려 애쓰는 워커에게 나 또한 비슷한 기분으로 응답해주었다. 별로 그럴 기분은 아니었지만, 딱히 그에게 쌩하니 차갑게 굴 필요도 그러고 싶은 생각도 들지 않았으므로. 집으로 돌아와 거실 테이블에 타이 음식을 펼쳐놓고 저녁을 먹는 동안 우리는 보지도 않는 TV를 라디오처럼 틀어놓고 가벼운 일상 얘기를 나눴다. 그래봤자 대화 주제는 한정적이었다. 우리의 삶이 한정적이었으니 그럴법도 했다. 무슨 이야기를 해도 그리드와, MI5와, 국가 안보나, 테러 위협이나 하는 것들에서 벗어날 수는 없었다. 우리가 아는 세계는 그게 전부였으므로.

나는 앞으로 사흘간 그리드 출입을 금지 당했기에 (말콤이 일하러 나와봤자 네 출입카드도 안 먹힐 거고 컴퓨터도 안 켜질테니 얌전히 집에 있으라고 으름장을 놓고 갔으니 틀림 없었다) 내일도 하루종일 베이비 시터가 돌아올 때까지 말 잘듣는 강아지처럼 집안에 있어야 할 테지만 워커는 그리드에 나가봐야 했으므로 우리는 10시가 약간 지나자 테이블을 정리했다. 나는 워커에게 그냥 가봐도 된다고 몇 번 말해보았지만 그의 대답은 한결같았다. '말콤은 모든 걸 지켜보고 있다'는 것과 소파에서 자도 상관 없다는 이야기였다. 그야 물론 말콤이 접속할 수 없는 CCTV란 영국에 존재하지 않았으니 틀린 말은 아니었다. 나는 여분이 있어 다행이라 생각하며 옷장에서 담요와 베개를 꺼내다 주었다. 침실로 돌아와 온전히 혼자가 된 뒤에 나는 잠시동안 망설였다. 불을 끄고 싶지 않았던 것이다. 하지만 오래된 나무 방문 틈새는 꽤 넓은 편이었고, 나는 따로이 탁상 램프를 갖고 있지 않았으므로 천장등을 켜는 것 밖에는 선택지가 없었다. 어쩔 수 없이 나는 불을 끄고 바닥에 누웠다. 숨이 막힐 것 같아 잠시 눈을 꼭 감고 있다 자리에서 일어나 창문을 열었다. 다시 바닥에 누워 시선을 위로 향하니 커튼이 바람에 흔들거리는 것이 보였다. 나는 갇힌 것이 아니라고 스스로에게 재차 이르며 눈을 감고 심박수에 맞춰 숫자를 천천히 세기 시작했다. 삼천번대에 이르렀을 즈음, 나는 잠이 들었다.

"괜찮아, 괜찮아."

무슨 꿈인지는 기억이 나지 않았다. 하지만 나는 땀에 흠뻑 젖어 있었고, 바닥에 웅크려 누워 있었던 탓인지 어깨와 무릎이 아파 움직일 수가 없었다. 나는 주변을 더듬었다. 익숙한 침실 카펫이 손에 쥐어졌다. 누군가가 나를 안고 등을 쓰다듬어 주고 있었다. 카챠모프도, 올렉도, 제냐도 아니었다. 단지 그것만으로도 안심이 돼서 나는 조용히 목소리가 시키는대로 숨을 진정시켰다. 내가 얌전해지자 그는 나를 안아 침대에 올려놓았다. 나는 낯선 잠자리가 불편했지만 익숙한 향이 나는 목소리가 나와 마주누워 내 머리카락을 쓰다듬는 손길이 좋아 그가 시키는 대로 눈을 감았다. 습관대로 다시 숫자를 헤아렸지만 열까지 세지도 못하고 나는 다시 잠에 빠졌다. 다음 날 일어났을 때, 워커는 이미 그리드로 나가고 없었다. 다만 그가 누웠던 흔적만이 침대의 내 옆자리에 남아있었다.


	3. Chapter 3-알렉시스 메이넬

하루종일 루카 생각을 하지 않으려 애썼지만 머릿속에서 걱정이 떠나질 않았다. 어린 애도 아니건만 집에 혼자 두고 온 게 뭐가 어떻다고 그렇게 마음에 걸리는지. 심지어 제 집에 두고 온 것을. 하지만 사는 모습을 보고 나니 도무지 걱정이 되지 않을래야 않을 수가 없었다. 그야 나만 봐도 뻔하듯이 현장 요원들은 집에서 보내는 시간이 적은데다 해봐야 집은 잠 자는 곳 정도에 지나지 않으니 둥지 틀듯 안락하게 이것저것 꾸미고 사는 사람은 없기에 어느 정도는 짐작은 했었지만, 그렇게 아예 사람이 살지 않는 집 같을 정도일 줄은 몰랐던 것이다. 장담하건대 루카는 라디에이터가 고장났다는 것도 모르고 있었을 게 분명했다. 그나마 가슴 쓸어내린 건 침실에 침대는 있었단 거였다. 방문을 열면 휑한 바닥만 있을까봐 걱정했는데, 그렇게 고집스럽게 바닥에서 자면서 침대를 들여는 놓은 걸 보니 왠지 더 신경이 쓰였다. 그녀는 몇 번을 그 침대에서 잠들지 못하고 뒤척이다 다시 바닥으로 내려갔을까. 어제 먹고 남은 타이 음식도 냉장고에 약간 들어 있었고, 식탁에는 내가 아침에 사다놓은 샌드위치가 있었지만 그걸 챙겨 먹었을것 같지 않아 여러가지로 신경쓰였다. 대체 뭘 먹고 사는거야? 그러고보니 그리드에서도 뭘 먹는 건 별로 본 적이 없었다. 해봐야 샐러드나 과일 같은 걸 조금 깨작거리는 것 같았고, 야근을 하는 날이면 초콜렛 같은 걸 먹긴 하고 있었다. 진짜. 무슨 어린애도 아닌데. 말 안 통하는 외국에 똑 떨어진 어린애라도 제 먹을 것 정도는 알아서 찾아 먹을테니 이렇게 걱정되진 않을 텐데.

"로이? 왜 그래요?"

"…아냐. 신경 쓰지 마."

보고가 끝났는데도 가타부타 말도 없이 내가 멍때리고 있자 조가 이상하다는 듯이 내 안색을 살피며 물었다. 나는 별것 아니란 듯 손사래쳐 그녀를 제자리로 돌려보내고 내 모니터에 집중하려 했지만 계속 신경 쓰이는 건 어쩔 수 없었다. 하지만 정작 퇴근 시간이 가까워져오자, 왠지 모르게 나는 자리에서 일어나기가 싫어졌다. 아니, 싫어졌다기 보다는 계속 그리드에 숨어 붙어있고 싶었다는 게 맞는 말일 것이다. 하나 둘씩 사람들이 자리를 떠나고, 해리마저 내게 눈 인사만 남기고 그리드를 나가자 넓은 오피스에는 나만 남았다. 설마 하루종일 아무것도 안 먹고 있진 않겠지 하는 걱정이 들었지만 정작 자리에서 일어나진 않았다. 내가 오늘 아침에 했던 부주의한 행동 때문에, 도저히 그 집에 돌아가 그녀를 마주할 용기가 나질 않았으므로.

걱정했던 것과는 달리 그녀는 침대 위에서 금세 잠이 들었고, 나 역시 몇 번인가 그 까만 머리칼을 쓰다듬다 잠이 들었다. 새벽녘에 두어번 그녀가 악몽에 뒤척이는 소리에 잠에서 깼을 적에도, 가만히 손등을 어루만지며 달래다 보면 그녀는 다시 잠이 들었고, 나 또한 그렇게 잠이 들었다. 그러다 아침이 되어 휴대폰 알람 소리가 루카마저 깨우기 전에 일어나 밖에 나가 아침을 사다놓고 그녀가 여전히 자고 있는지를 확인하러 방에 들어갔던 게 화근이었을까. 그녀는 병실에서처럼 깊게 잠들어 있었다. 침대의 왼편에 누워 창가쪽을 향해 웅크리고 있었기에 보랏빛 멍이 든 이마의 상처 자국은 보이지 않았다. 몸에 달라붙는 얇은 회색 티셔츠가 감싼 팔목에 햇빛이 들어 검푸른 문신이 희미하게 비쳤다. 별 생각 없이 손을 뻗어 뺨을 타고 흘러내린 까만 머리칼을 귀 뒤로 넘겨 정돈해주려다가 문득 머리카락이 부드럽다는 생각을 했다. 어제 밤에는 나도 이 방에 있었기 때문일까, 새삼 이 방안이 그녀의 향으로 가득하다는 것에 나는 나도 모르게 가슴이 뛰었다. 솜털을 셀 수 있을만치 가까이 다가서자 그녀의 숨결에서 비누향이 느껴졌다. 말갛고 어딘가 부드러운, 가까이 다가가야만 언뜻 비치는, 루카 노스를 닮은 향이었다. 까만 머리칼과 달리 속눈썹 색이 옅다는 것은 알고 있었지만, 거의 블론드에 가까운 엷은 빛이라는 것은 가까이서 보고서야 처음 알았다. 결국 나는 내가 누웠던 흔적이 헝클어진 채 남은 자리를 정돈하려다가 충동적으로 몸을 숙여 머리칼이 흩어진 이마에 입을 맞추고 말았던 것이다.

그 뒤론 내가 한 행동에 스스로 놀라 못된 장난을 하다 들킨 아이처럼 도망치듯 그 자리를 빠져나왔다. 그녀가 혹시 잠에서 깼더라도 일어난 기색을 보일 순 없었을 테니 알고 있는지 어떤지 가늠해볼 수도 없었다. 나는 집 주변에서 한참을 서성이다가 더 이상 늦게 들어갈 순 없을 듯 하여 겨우 용기를 내 집안에 들어갔다. 집은 조용하고, 깜깜했다. 벌써 자는 것인가 하여 침실을 조심스레 들여다봤지만 침대에도, 바닥에도 루카는 없었다. 나는 설마 그녀가 아침에 깨어 있었던 걸까 하여 손이 떨릴 만치 가슴이 두근거렸다. 나를 더 이상 보기 싫다는 뜻일까. 이대로 내 집으로 돌아가야 하나. 아니 어쩌면 그냥 산책이라도 하러 잠깐 나갔을지도. 고작 며칠 전에 머리를 맞아 뇌진탕을 겪고 갈비뼈에 금이 간 사람인데? 산책? 그것보단 그저 내가 껄끄러워 자리를 피해버렸다는 게 더 맞는 말이지 싶었다. 이런저런 생각을 하며 어쨌든 식사 거리를 냉장고와 찬장에 집어넣고 있는데 현관문이 열렸다.

"이제 왔어? 늦었네?"

"어디 갔었어?"

"그냥… 산책…"

반갑게 내게 말을 거는 모습에 아침에 깨어있던 건 아니란 확신이 서자 말도 문자도 메모도 없이 불쑥 사라져 있었던 것에 대해 이유도 없이 화가 치밀어 날카롭게 대꾸하고 말았다. 용의자를 대하는 듯 몰아붙이는 나의 태도에 놀랐는지 루카는 뒤로 반걸음쯤 물러서며 어설픈 대답을 내놓았다. 따지고 보면 그녀가 어딜 가 있었는지는 내가 참견할 것이 못 되었는데도. 멈칫하는 모습을 보자 괜히 화풀이 한 것 같아 미안한 마음에 사과하려는데, 이마의 상처를 제대로 감싸지 않고 내놓고 있는 것이 보여 말없이 다가섰다. 루카는 이번에도 약간 뒤로 물러났다. 크리스탈 재떨이에 찢겨 벌어진 상처 부분에는 나비 밴드 세 개가 붙어 있었지만 그 주변에 들어있던 진한 멍자국은 아침과는 달리 잔뜩 옅어져 거의 눈에 보이지 않게 되어 있었다. 아니, 감춰져 있었다. 아마 그때 문신을 지웠던 것과 같은 방식인 듯 했다. 루카는 내 시선을 피하려는 듯 고개를 돌리며 또다시 얼버무렸다.

"사람들이 쳐다봐서."

직업이 정보국 현장 요원인것 치곤 정말 형편없는 거짓말이었다. 디브리핑 때 내가 사방이 벽으로 꽉 막힌 손바닥 만한 방에 몰아넣었는데도 아무렇지 않은 척 굴던 강단은 어딜 갔는지 그녀는 그저 시선을 피하곤 화제를 돌렸다. 갑자기 음식에 흥미라도 생긴 사람처럼. 조금도 그럴 기분이 아니면서 괜히 활기찬 사람처럼 내가 사온 것들을 이리저리 들여다보고 맛있겠는데 같은 소릴 하며 테이크 아웃 해온 음식을 데우는 뒷모습을 보고 있다가 나는 그제야 오늘이 목요일이구나 했다. 지난 달부터 트레이는 농구를 시작해서, 매주 이 시간이면 학교 체육관에서 제 또래 녀석들과 시합하며 연습하곤 했다. 나는 답지 않게 형편없던 거짓말과, 학부모들에게서 수상쩍은 시선을 받지 않기 위해 상처 자국을 가린 것에 왠지 마음이 아팠다. 엘레베이터에서 마주친대도 트레이 퓰러는 루카가 누군지 모를 것이다. 하지만 그녀는 언제나 먼발치에서 보다가 일찍 자리를 뜨겠지.

"간만에 치킨 수프가 먹고 싶어서."

"…잘됐네. 나도 먹은지 오래 됐어."

테이크 아웃 해온 스프의 일회용 플라스틱 뚜껑을 열고 나서 그녀가 잠시 멈칫하는 것을 나는 놓치지 않았다. 그래서 그런 실없는 말을 던졌고 그녀 역시 비슷하게 대답해주었다. 형편없는 거짓말을 하는 두 명의 정보국 현장 요원들은 그렇게 어설프게 사이 좋은 플랫 메이트를 역할극을 하며 어영부영 저녁 시간을 넘기고, 마감 뉴스를 나란히 시청하고, 어색하게 잘 자라는 인사를 주고 받았다. 그냥 그대로 잘 자라고 하고 그걸로 끝이었어야 했던 걸까, 나는 또다시 아침 때처럼 충동적인 짓을 저지르고 말았다.

"응?"

라디에이터는 여전히 고장이었기에 어제처럼 각자 담요 하나씩 뒤집어쓰고 소파에 앉아 뉴스를 시청했으니 잘 자라는 인사를 하고 일어나는 루카의 어깨엔 당연히 담요가 둘러져 있었다. 나는 앞뒤를 재보거나 생각이란걸 하기 이전에 손을 뻗어 그 담요를 붙들고 말았던 것이다. 덕분에 방안으로 들어서려던 루카는 다시 돌아서서 문가에 섰고, 나는 이미 벌어진 일, 어쩔 수 없다 생각하며 내가 끝부분을 붙잡아 바닥에 늘어진 담요를 잠시 내려다보다 고개를 들었다. 어젯밤 그녀가 바닥에 웅크려 누워 덮고 있던 얇은 모포 같은 담요였다.

"바닥에서 자지 마."

그것 말곤 더 붙일 말이 없어 돌아서려는데, 이번엔 그녀가 내 소매를 붙잡았다.

"저기… 잠들 때까지만 같이 있어줄래?"

10년쯤 전에 여자한테서 이런 말을 들었더라면, 상당히 수줍은 고백이라고 생각했을 것이다. 아니, 요즘이라도 루카가 아닌 다른 사람에게서 이런 말을 들었다면 그렇게 생각했을 것이다. 하지만 나는 그녀가 나를 붙잡은 용기가 전혀 다른 종류의 것이라는 걸 잘 알았다. 자신이 여전히 딱딱한 바닥이 아닌 곳에서는 잠을 이룰 수 없다는 것을 타인 앞에서 인정하는 것이, 그걸 그만두는 데에 누군가의 도움을 필요로 한다는 사실을 인정하는 것이, 루카 노스에게 어떤 의미인지는 그녀의 디브리핑 담당 취조관이었던 내가 가장 잘 안다고 할 수 있었으니까. 그녀는 내가 거절하고 가버릴 것보다도, 나에게, 섹션 치프에게 자신의 나약함을 보이는 것 자체에 대한 두려움이 더 컸을 것이다. 그렇기에 나 역시 그녀가 도움을 요청할 거라곤 상상도 하지 않았었고, 그래서 한동안 놀라 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다.

"응…그래…"

우리는 어제처럼 침대에 마주 누웠다. 싱글보다는 여유가 있었지만 그렇다고 2인용이라기엔 약간 좁았기에 손가락이 서로 스쳤다. 루카의 숨소리가 잠에 든 듯 깊고 평온한 규칙성을 띈 소리로 바뀌는 데에는 그닥 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 나는 달빛에 푸르스름하게 비친 잠든 얼굴을 바라보다 잠이 들었다.

* * *

><p>고작 며칠 만에 못된 버릇이 든 것일까. 그리드로 복귀한 첫 날, 홀로 집에 돌아와 다시 텅 빈 거실에 섰을 때 나는 그새 내가 누군가와 있는 것에 익숙해졌음을 알았다. 올렉이 나를 길들이던 방식이 생각나 웃음이 나왔다. 너 따위에게 굴복할 일 없다 다짐하면서도 그가 나를 독방에 버려두고 가버릴 때면 혼자라는 사실이 나를 좀먹어가며 미치게 했다. 그가 나를 자신에게 의존하게 만들려 하는 술수라는 걸 뻔히 알면서도, 나는 그가 굽히면 굽히는대로 부러트리면 부러트리는대로 이리 흔들 저리 흔들하는 수밖에 없었다. 그가 날 영원히 혼자 두지는 않는다는 걸, 독방에 홀로 있기 때문에 시간이 더디게 느껴져 이 시간이 영원한 것처럼 착각하고 있는 것일 뿐 실제로는 2주나 3주 정도 밖에 지나지 않았다는 걸 잘 알면서도 나는 매번 사람 소리를 찾아 문을 두들기고 울부짖을 수밖에 없었다. 그리고 내가 살아있는 것인지, 아니면 깨어있기는 한 건지 분간도 하지 못할 무렵 올렉이 마침내 나를 꺼내주러 오면, 나는 무엇보다도 그가 반가운게 제일 먼저였다. 누군가 다른 사람이 있다는 게 너무나 다행스러워서, 그는 내 고문관이고 나를 전기 의자에 앉히러 오는 것인데도 그저 기뻤던 것이다. 차라리 그 의자에 앉혀졌으면 하고 손꼽아 기다린 적도 셀 수 없을 만치 많았다.<p>

이제 나는 영국에 있고 그는 더 이상 내 고문관이 아니지만 나는 여전히 그가 길들인 그대로였다. 나는 캄캄한 방안을 둘러보다 숨이 막히는 것 같아 다시 밖으로 나갔다. 어디든 상관 없었다. 사람이 있는 곳을 찾아 무작정 걸어다녔고, 가게들이 하나 둘 문을 닫기 시작하고 길거리에 사람도 한적해질 무렵에는 가게 이름이 무엇인지도 모르는 펍으로 발길이 절로 닿았다. 아무도 없는 집으로 돌아가는 게 무서웠다. 아무도 없는 방안에서 잠들어야 하는 것도 무서웠고, 사람 소리가 나지 않는게 무서웠다. 그리고 그런 만큼이나, 다른 사람의 존재에 내가 그렇게 쉽게 익숙해진다는 것이 두려웠다. 침대에서 잠이 드는 것은 생각보다 너무나 쉽고 간단한 일이었다. 워커가 맞은 편에 누워 있는 한 나는 얼마든지 잠들 수 있었다. 혼자 있는 것이 아니라는 확신. 아무도 나를 해치지 않는다는 확신이 들었으니까. 이대로 잠들어도 안전하다는 걸 믿을 수 있었고, 눈을 뜨면 여기가 영국이나 내 침실이 아니라 여전히 러시아의 감옥이고 이 모든 건 올렉의 침대에서 잠든 내가 꾼 허황된 꿈일 뿐일거라는 망상에 사로잡히지 않을 수 있었다.

하지만 언제까지고 누군가에게 응석 부리며 기댈 수는 없었다. 그가 섹션 치프이기에 더더욱 그랬다. 그리드에조차 내 자리가 남아있지 않게 할 수는 없었으니까. 벌써 네 달이 넘어가는데 내가 여전히 예전으로 돌아오지 못한 걸 알면, 이번에는 그냥 넘어가주었지만 다음 번은 없을 것이다. 해리가 알게 된다면 그날로 나는 배지를 반납하게 될 것이 분명했다. 이렇게 불안정한 사람에게 총을 주고 대테러 작전에 투입시킬 정보국 국장은 없을테니.

바에 서서 마실 생각이 없는 병맥주만 헛으로 홀짝이는데, 누군가가 말을 걸어왔다. 나는 너무 피곤해서 거절할까 했지만 몸에 밴 것인지 직업병인지 입은 빙그르르 웃으며 낯선 이를 맞았다. 입에서 거짓말이 너무나 쉽게 흘러나왔다. 가짜 이름. 가짜 직업. 가짜 출신지와 가짜 나이. 하지만 모든게 마치 내가 정말로 그 인물인 것처럼 자연스러워서 말하면서도 나는 스스로가 웃겼다. 나는 어쩌다가 이런 사람이 된 걸까. 워커는 이런 나를 보면 뭐라고 생각할까. 십여분 대화를 나누다 보니 상대방이 은근슬쩍 내 어깨에 손을 올리거나 다리를 짚기 시작해 나는 등을 돌려 자리를 떠났다. 그렇게 다가오는 사람들을 몇분 정도 상대하다 자리를 옮기고, 또 옮기고. 네 다섯명쯤 지나고 나자 이제는 사람이 시끌벅적한 가운데에 있어도 혼자 있는 것 같은 기분이 들어 이럴 바에야 그냥 차분하게라도 있고 싶어 다시 집으로 향했다. 새벽 두 시 반. 텅 빈 집에 돌아와 옷을 갈아입고, 씻고, 자리에 누웠다. 하지만 잠은 오지 않았다. 나는 몇 번인가 바닥에 내려가 누웠다가 다시 침대로 올라가기를 반복했다. 결국 애꿎은 베개만 집어 던지고 이번이 마지막이라 생각하며 바닥으로 내려갔다.

[바닥에서 자지 마]

하지만 빌어먹을 워커의 목소리가 나를 꾸짖는 것 같아 나는 결국 다시 침대로 기어올라갔다. 새벽 다섯 시. 어차피 곧장 잠든다 해도 잘 시간은 한시간 남짓 뿐이었다. 나는 결국 졸음에 뻑뻑해진 눈을 깜빡이다가 14분간 잠깐 졸고 일어났다. 푹신한 매트리스 위에서 자고 나니 왠지 어깨가 결렸다. 나는 속으로 괜히 워커만 욕하며 옷을 챙겨입고 집을 나섰다. 잠을 자지 못한 머리는 웅웅거리며 울려댔지만 어차피 잠깐 뿐일 것이다. 아침 커피에 더블샷을 넣으면 가라앉을테니까.

* * *

><p>"이거, 대체 언제까지 이런대요?"<p>

"글쎄. 저번엔 60시간 정도 걸렸던 것 같은데."

"잘됐네. 이참에 미뤄놓은 서류 작업들이나 해달라구."

벌써 열 세시간째. 아무도 그리드 빌딩 밖으로 나가지도, 들어오지도 못하는 락다운 상태였다. 때때로 두어시간씩 이런 일이 생기는 경우가 있곤 했지만, 지금처럼 '시스템 점검이 끝날 때까지'라는 식의 무기한식 락다운은 나도 처음이었다. 말콤의 말로는 한 9년쯤 전에 한 번 이런 적이 있었단다. 나는 의자를 돌려 서류 작업에 열중해 있는 루카를 돌아보았다. 그녀는 그 때 그리드에 있었을까. 아니면 지금 조나 벤이 바깥에서 들어오지 못하고 있듯이 (통신도 전부 끊겨 있으니) 바깥에 있었을까. 하지만 왠지 그녀에게 물어볼 수가 없었다. 러시아에서의 8년 뿐만 아니라, 그 이전의 삶에 대해서도 아무것도 물을 수가 없었다. 왠지 괜히 시비를 거는 것 같기도 하고 사람을 괴롭히는 기분이 들었기 때문이었다.

이토록 바깥 세상과 단절된 그리드라니. 사무실을 한 바퀴 쭉 들러보는데 이렇게 낯설 수가 없었다. 컴퓨터고, 전화고, TV고간에 전자 기기는 아무것도 작동되질 않았다. 아마 IT 보안 부서 녀석들이 있는 15층만 전기가 팽팽 돌아가고 있을 것이다. 그리드가 이런 무기한 잠정 락다운 상태가 되면 당연히 런던은 테러에 취약한 상황이 되고 만다. 총 지휘를 내리는 본부가 외부와 소통이 불가능한 상태가 되니까. 여간해선 보안 부서 녀석들이 락다운까지는 가게 하지 않는 것도 이런 이유였다. 어지간한 일이 아니고서야. 그러니 다들 말은 안 해도 아날로그식 서류 작업에 부루퉁해진 체 하는 얼굴들에는 근심이 깔려 있었다. 밖에서 무슨 일이 일어난다면, 이제 그것은 온전히 밖에 남겨져 있는 사람들의 몫이다. 밖에 별 일이 없으면 좋을텐데.

엘레베이터는 당연히 멈췄고, (다행히도 그 안에 갇힌 사람들은 다들 천장을 열고 엘레베이터 벽 사다리를 타고 기어들 나올 재치가 있는 녀석들 뿐이었다) 비상 계단 문까지 락다운에 걸리기 전에 부랴부랴 힘 좀 쓰는 녀석들이 뭉쳐 지하 3층 카페테리아에 내려가 가지고 온 식량들이 탕비실에 재난 구호 센터마냥 쌓여 있었다. 나는 소위 '전자기기 금단 증상'에 시달리고 있는 타릭에게 카페인이 함유되었다는 광고 문구가 새겨진 초콜릿 바를 하나 더 던져주었다. 불쌍한 녀석. 전기가 나가 시커먼 컴퓨터 모니터 다섯 개에 둘러싸여 담요를 폭 뒤집어 쓴 채 노트북을 끌어안고 한 손에는 마찬가지로 까맣게 꺼진 아이폰을 쥐고 있는 모양새가 처량하기 그지 없었다. 그래도 한동안은 인터넷 연결이 되지 않는 노트북과 스마트폰을 붙들고 뭐라도 하더니, 시간이 지나자 배터리가 다 돼 꺼져버렸는지 저렇게 길 잃은 어린애 같은 얼굴로 제 자리에 콕 처박혀 있었다.

"응?"

"스프. 마지막이길래 가져왔지."

버섯 크림 스프가 담긴 머그잔 루카 앞에 내밀며 나는 다른 손에 들고 있는 내 몫의 스프 머그잔을 흔들어보였다. 그래봤자 인스턴트식이긴 하지만, 다들 전자렌지로 데워 먹는 냉동 피자나 냉동 라자냐에는 진절머리들이 난 터라 (과일이나 샐러드는 이미 동이 난지 오래였다) 스프는 꽤나 인기 있는 메뉴였다. 나는 락다운 이후로 그녀가 홍차나 맛없기로 유명한 그리드의 커피 외에는 아무것도 먹지 않았다는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 책상이 바로 옆에 붙어 있으니 모르는 게 이상했겠지만, 나는 모르는 척 하기로 했다. 그냥 고맙다고만 하고 책상에 내려놓지 않을까 걱정했는데, 의외로 루카는 머그잔에 곧장 입을 댔다. 스토브는 가스 전원이라 불이 들어오는 게 다행이었다. 그렇지 않았더라면 차가운 물에 스프 가루를 흔들어 녹여 먹어야 했을 테니. 우리는 한동안 말없이 스프를 마시며 그리드 풍경을 구경했다. 한쪽 구석에서는 아크릴 카드 케이스를 가지고 젠가를 하는 무리가 있었고, 말콤은 타릭 곁에 앉아 이야기를 나누고 있었으며, 몇몇 사무직 신참들은 근성 좋게 아날로그식 서류 작업을 꼬박꼬박 하고 있었다. 락다운이 되었을 때 해리는 내무장관을 만나러 화이트홀에 갔던 터라 그리드의 가장 안쪽에 위치한 해리의 유리 오피스는 비어 있었다. 그 근처에 있는 코니의 책상은 비어 있었다. 아마 자리가 비어있는 몇몇 사무직 요원들처럼 휴게실 소파에서 눈을 붙이고 있거나 할 것이다. 루카는 락다운 이후로 잠을 잔 적이 없었다. 나도 마찬가지였지만, 적어도 나는 평소에는 잘 자고 있었으니까.

"잠깐만."

나는 루카의 손에서 머그잔을 내려놓고 그녀의 손목을 잡고 일어났다. 어차피 그리드는 밤을 샌 녀석이 절반쯤, 두어시간 선잠 잔 녀석이 절반쯤으로 락다운이 풀릴 기미도 요원하겠다 모든 전기가 다 나가버렸겠다 (지금은 그래도 아침이라 밝았지만 어제 저녁과 밤 내내는 비상등과 건전지로 불을 켠 스탠드 예닐곱개가 전부였다) 어차피 누가 뭘 하는지 신경 쓰는 사람이라곤 한 명도 없었다. 바깥 세상과 소식이 차단되었으니 일을 할래도 현장 요원들은 그닥 할 일도 없었고, 서류 작업도 말이 서류 작업이지 복사기 하나 돌리지 못하는 상황에서 할 수 있는 일은 별로 없었다. 피곤 때문인지 아니면 이곳이 그리드이고 내가 섹션 치프이기 때문인지 루카는 의아한 표정을 짓긴 했지만 별다른 대꾸 없이 순순히 내가 이끄는대로 안쪽 자료실로 향했다. 사실 자료실이라기엔 뭐한 곳이긴 했다. MI5의 진짜 자료실이라면 지하에 따로 있는데다가, 이 층에서 근무하는 녀석들조차 이 곳이 그저 창고이겠거니 하기만 할 뿐 정작 안에 뭐가 있는지 확인해본 녀석은 거의 없었다. 대부분이 보안 인가가 부족하기도 했고. 해리조차 거의 없는 방 취급하는 곳이었는데, 내가 들어온지 몇 년 지났을 때, 거의 닷새 연속으로 철야를 하게 된 적이 있었을 때 아담이 좋은 장소를 알려주겠다며 데려온 곳이었다. 수면실이 따로 있기야 있었고, 정 뭣하면 탈의실에서 잘 수도 있었지만 아무래도 사람들이 들락날락하게 마련이고 비상등 때문에 계속 밝은 느낌이 나는 게 영 잠들기가 거슬리기에 의자에서 며칠 삐딱하게 잠을 자고 있었더니 아담이 알려준 곳이었다. 원래는 지하의 자료실로 이동하기 전에 임시로 내려놓거나, 혹은 메인 자료실에까지 등록할 내용은 아니어서 이곳에 원본 한 부만 집어넣어놓은 자료들 (대부분 현장 요원들이 자주 꺼내 써야 하는 하급 정보원 자료였다) 을 놓는 곳이었는데, 어쩌다보니 점점 쓰지 않게 되어 다들 잊어버린 공간이었다. 가끔씩 아담과 내가 둘 다 해리에게 개처럼 까이고 나면 신세 한탄을 안주 삼아 술병을 한두개씩 비우면서 이리저리 들춰보았는데, 여기 있는 자료들은 족히 20년은 지난 것들이었다. 이유는 모르겠지만 왠지 꽤 안락한 긴 의자와 소파도 있어서 우리는 가끔씩 비행청소년들처럼 이곳에 숨어들어 키득거리며 비밀 이야기를 쏟아냈던 것이다. 아담이 죽은 뒤로는 나 또한 이 방을 잊은 듯이 지내왔었지만.

"아, 다른 건 건드리지 마. 먼지 투성이거든."

소파와 테이블이 놓인 쪽에만 우리가 씌워뒀던 비닐 커버를 벗겨내며 내가 그렇게 말했지만 루카는 먼지 따윈 상관 없다는 듯 휴대용 랜턴으로 구석구석을 비춰보며 이리저리 걸어다녔다. 나는 처음에는 그녀가 여기에서 톰 퀸의 자료라도 찾아보려는 걸까 싶어 아담과 내가 이미 살펴보았는데 20년도 더 된 것들 뿐이라 말하려다 그녀가 이 깜깜한 방안의 벽과 바닥 모서리들을 확인하고 있는 것임을 알고 한 발 물러났다. 그러고보니 그새 잊고 있었다. 루카 노스에게 폐소 공포증이 있다는 것을. 이 방은 창문은 커녕 비상등 하나 없어 그야말로 칠흑같은 어두움 그 자체였다. 이제 와서 닫아버린 문을 열면 너무 티가 날 것 같아 나는 램프 갓을 움직여 자료실 안에 불이 더욱 환하게 비치게 만들었다.

"해리한테 혼나면 섹션 치프가 도망치는 곳이 여기였구나."

"너무 놀리지 마. 좀 자자고 온 거니까."

"오. 빈 술병도 보이는데요?"

"너 그러다가 의자에서 잔다."

소파를 펼쳐 침상을 만들면서 (아담이 가장 의기양양해 했던 부분이었다. 펼치면 좀 딱딱하긴 해도 남자 둘이 불편하지 않게 눕고도 남을 만큼 넓은 침대가 되었으니까) 내가 턱으로 한눈에 보기에도 잠을 자기엔 아주 불편할 게 분명한 일인용 소파를 가리키자 루카는 장난스럽게 항복의 의미로 두 손을 들어보였다.

"여기에 문이 있는 건 알았지만 한 번도 신경쓰지 않았는데."

"다들 그럴 걸. 나도 아담이 알려주기 전에 몰랐으니까."

분위기는 가라앉았다. 루카는 자신이 알지 못하는 요원들에 대한 이야기가 나오면 입을 다물었다. 물론 상대가 나일 적에만 그러했다. 아마 아담에 대한 이야기는 조나 벤에게 익히 들어 알고 있을 것이다. 나나 해리를 상대할 때가 아니면 그녀는 전혀 다른 사람 같았다. 밝고, 쾌활하고, 사교성 넘치는. 내가 보기엔 현장에 투입된 루카 노스의 모습과 똑같았다. 현장요원이라면 누구나 오스카 상 하나쯤은 탈만한 연기력을 지녔게 마련인데, 그녀는 자신의 팀원들을 대상으로도 연기를 하고 있었다. 루카 노스라는 이상적인 상급 현장 요원의 역할을. 나는 나나 해리 앞에서는 그런 짓 해서 뭐하겠냐는 듯이 본인의 모습을 그대로 보이는 것을 섭섭해해야 하는지 아니면 다행으로 생각해야 하는지 아직도 결정하지 못하고 있었다. 어쩌면 둘 다일지도 몰랐다. 그녀가 내 앞에서까지 자신이 누구인가를 꾸미지 않는 것이 좋으면서도, '내가 아담에 대해 묻지 않는 것처럼 너도 톰 퀸에 대해 묻지 말라'고 선을 긋는 것 같아 싫었다.

"알람은…진동으로. 누가 지나갈린 없겠지만."

램프 불은 켜둔채였다. 루카는 예상대로 금방 잠이 들었고, 나는 불이 켜져 있으니 잠들긴 어려울거라 생각했었다. 하지만 의외로 얼마 지나지 않아 눈꺼풀이 나른해져와 나도 잠시 눈을 붙일까 했던게 꽤 깊게 잠이 든 모양이었다. 손등에 닿는 휴대폰의 진동에 눈을 떠보니 혹시나, 혹시나 해서 설정해둔 두 번째 알람이었다. 첫 번째 알람은 전혀 모르고 지나갈 정도로 잠이 깊게 들었었나 싶기도 하고, 어째 램프 불이 훨씬 어두워진것 같아 몸을 살짝 일으켜 고개를 들어 보니 램프 갓 안쪽의 전 개가 불이 나가 있었다. 내가 뒤척이는 것에 루카도 잠이 깬 듯 하여 고개를 다시 내려보니 분명 잠들 때에는 둘 다 천장을 보고 똑바로 누웠던 것 같은데, 어느새 루카가 옆으로 누워 내 곁에 바짝 붙어 있었다. 나야 그 때 며칠 습관된 것이 있어 잠결에 인식하지도 못했던 것 같은데, 일어날 때쯤엔 내가 이미 그리드로 나가있어 자신이 옆사람에게 붙어 자는 습관이 있는 줄 몰랐던 루카는 여전히 잠이 가득한 눈을 깜빡이다가 뒤로 약간 물러났다. 아니, 어쩌면 몰랐던 건 아닐지도 몰랐다. 단지 아직도 자신이 그런 습관이 있는 줄 몰랐던 것 뿐일지도.

어쩐지 우리는 일어나지 않았다. 20분의 배는 되는 시간을 자버린 걸 알면서도 둘 다 아무 말도 없이 그냥 다시 누워버렸다. 하지만 다시 눈을 감지는 않았다. 나는 약간 아래쪽에 누워있는 루카를 내려다보았다. 그녀가 눈을 깜빡일 적마다, 블론드처럼 엷은 빛의 속눈썹이 살랑이는 걸 보는 게 좋았다. 희미한 불빛에 윤곽선이 어슴푸레한 노란 빛으로 이지러지는 것을 이마, 콧날, 입술, 턱을 따라 시선을 그리다가 나도 모르게 손을 뻗어 그 얼굴을 감쌌다. 나를 올려다보는 루카의 눈동자는 램프 빛을 받아 녹색으로 엷게 빛났다. 그 뒤로는 우리가 무슨 생각이었는지 기억이 나질 않는다. 어쩌면 아무 생각도 하지 않았는지도 몰랐다. 누가 먼저 키스를 시작했는지도 알지 못하겠고, 누가 누구의 셔츠를 벗겼던 것인지도 기억에서 씻겨나간 듯 없어져 버렸다. 단지 그녀의 입술이 얼마나 달았는지, 살결이 얼마나 부드러웠고, 귓가에 스치는 숨소리가 얼마나 뜨거웠는지만 생생할 뿐이다. 어차피 아무도 찾을 리 없는 구석진 자료실이건만, 우리는 그야말로 어른들의 눈을 피해 불장난을 저지르는 아이들처럼 소리가 새어나갈까 속으로 삼켜들며 서로를 꼭 붙들었다. 내가 깊게 허리를 쳐올릴 적마다 나를 감싼 그녀의 다리가 미끄러지는 듯 살결이 맞닿는 소리가 희미한 램프 불빛이 비춘 방안에 가득 울렸다. 고개를 뒤로 젖힌채 허리를 비틀며 내가 허릿짓을 하는대로 흔들리는 모습을 내려다보고 있자니 그녀가 부서지기 쉬운 한없이 작은 것처럼 여겨졌다. 현장에서 망설임 없이 테러리스트를 향해 방아쇠를 당기던, 내가 언제고 믿고 목숨을 맏길 수 있는 손이, 팔목이, 너무나 얇고 가늘어보여서 그대로 가만 놔두면 사라질것 같아 나는 닥치는대로 손이며 어깨를 붙들고 입을 맞추고 그녀가 나에게서 떨어지지 않도록 감싸안았다. 숨소리가 점점 더 잦게 떨며 거칠어지고 억눌러 삼키던 신음소리가 조금씩 새어나오면서 그녀의 다리가 조금씩 쾌락에 떨리고, 강하게 조여드는 호흡이 밭아지는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 속도를 더 높이기엔 달리 붙잡을 곳이 없어 매트리스의 끝부분을 붙들고 상체를 조금 일으키는데, 루카의 하얀 손이 내 양 손을 붙들어 제 목으로 가져갔다. 그녀와 마찬가지로 나 역시 쾌락에 이성을 붙들 길이 없어 그녀가 이끄는대로 그렇게 했는지도 몰랐다. 내가 그녀의 목을 강하게 눌러 죄는 동안, 루카의 하얀 손은 내 손목을 꼭 쥐고 있었지만 내 손을 벗겨내려는 것이 아니라, 내가 손을 뗄까 두려웠거나 혹은 내게 닿아있다는 확신을 얻으려 그렇게 한 것 같았다. 내가 파정하기 거의 직전에 숨이 막혀 기절하며 그녀는 분명히 그렇게 속삭였다.

"…올렉…"

* * *

><p>희미한 불빛 속에 잠시 잠에서 깨었을 때, 꿈의 내용이 기억나지 않았다. 무언가에 쫓겨 눈을 떴는데, 무엇에 쫓기고 있었는지, 여기가 어디인지 안개속의 일들처럼 희미하기만 했다. 흐릿한 불빛에 비친 천장은 빛 바랜 흰 색. 낯이 익었다. 모양이 약간 다른 것 같았지만 창문 없이 사방이 막힌 방으로, 나는 침대에 누워 있었고, 옆에는 다른 누군가가 잠들어 있었다. 숨이 막혀왔다. 다시 쏟아지는 잠에 꿈결을 헤매는 듯이 반쯤만 정신이 깨어 있는 채로 한참을 있었다. 바로 곁에 누워있는 사람이 약하게 뒤척이는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 꿈에서 나를 붙들고 있는 사람의 손길도 느낄 수 있었다. 올렉. 올렉이었다. 감옥을 탈출하려 했던 내 어깨에 그가 범선 문신을 새겼다. 처음으로 내 눈으로 직접 볼 수 있는 위치에 새겨진 것이었다. 해리가 또다시 FSB의 교환 제의를 거절한 날, 그가 내 팔목에 사슬 문신을 새겼다. 이제는 FSB도 내가 MI5에 버려졌음을 알게 되었으니 나를 두고 협상을 벌이지 않을 것이다. 나는 영원히 이 감옥에서 지내게 될 거란 생각을 하며 바늘이 살갗을 찌르는 동안 얌전히 있었다. 올렉의 침대에서 처음으로 자게 된 밤의 다음날 아침, 그가 내 왼쪽 허벅지 안쪽에 러시아어로 창녀라고 쓰인 문신을 새겼다. 독방에 갇힌 3주 동안 나는 바닥에 누워 울기만 했다. 정작 그가 나를 침대에 묶어놓을 때는 아무것도 하지 못했으면서.<p>

옆에 누워있던 사람이 잠에서 깼다. 나는 여기가 어딘지 기억이 나지 않았다. 옆에 누운 사람이 누군지도 희미했다. 단지 내가 어딘가에 갇혀있고, 침대에 혼자 누워있는게 아니라는 것만 알았다. 불은 희미했지만 한편으로는 충분히 밝았다. 올렉은 절대 불을 끄지 않았다. 불이 꺼진 공간은 독방 뿐이었다. 어둠은 처벌의 일종이었고, 그는 내가 어둠 속에 몸을 감추도록 허락하지 않았다. 그는 늘 지금 네 얼굴이 어떤지 알고 있느냐고 물었다. 이렇게 발정난 암캐 같은 년인 걸 개리도 알았느냐고 물었다. 하지만 나는 그에게 화내지 않았다. 오히려 그에게 간절하게 안겼다. 나를 다시 혼자 두고 가버리지 말라고 애원하고 매달렸다. 하지만 그가 나에게서 원하는 것은 섹스가 아니라 정보였고, 나는 슈거호스가 무엇인지 정말로 아는 것이 없었다. 내가 아무리 빌고 매달려도 그는 매번 나를 독방에 두고 떠나버렸다. 그리고 언제쯤 돌아와야, 그에 대한 배신과 분노가 이미 다 삭아 무너져버리고 그를 애타게 찾을 지경이 되는지를 항상 잘 알고 있었다. 기가막히게 매번 그 시기에만 그는 다시 돌아와 문을 열어주었다. 너무나 오랫만에 보는 타인이 반갑고 기뻐서, 나는 나를 전기의자에 앉히는 올렉에게 감사해하며 울곤 했다.

고개를 들어 옆에 누운 사람을 보았다. 아직 졸린걸까, 아니면 막힌 방안에 있어 숨이 답답하기 때문일까. 머리가 어지러웠다. 심장이 비정상적으로 빠르게 두근거리며 속을휘젓고 있었다. 상대방의 얼굴을 보는데, 누구인지 잘 알 수가 없었다. 단지 수염이 까슬하게 자라난 턱이 보여, 올렉, 올렉이구나 했다. 나는 손을 더듬어 그의 얼굴을 감싸쥐고 키스했다. 매번 그러했듯이 애타게. 이번에는 혹시나 그가 나를 독방에 안 보내주지 않을까 해서. 그가 늘 좋아하던대로, 그가 나를 길들인대로 움직이며 그를 기쁘게 하려 노력했다. 가끔씩, 아주 가끔씩 내가 마음에 들게 행동하면 그는 나를 독방에 보내는 것을 하루 정도 미뤄주곤 했으니까. 독방에 가고 싶지 않았다. 가기 싫었다. 결국엔 그가 매번 나를 보낸다는 걸 잘 알지만, 하루라도 미루고 싶었다. 이런 희미한 불마저 없는 곳에, 어둠과 적막만이 있는 공간에 또다시 갇히기 싫었다. 오늘 그는 왠지 달랐다. 기분이 좋은 걸까. 평소보다 훨씬 부드러웠고, 사랑하는 사이에 하는 섹스라도 되는 것처럼 키스하는 일도 잦았다. 그리고 내가 억누르다 못해 흘리는 소리를 오늘은 좋아하는 것 같았다. 나야 어느 쪽이든 상관 없었다. 독방에 가지 않을 수만 있다면. 나는 올렉의 손을 붙잡아 내 목으로 가져갔다. 그가 나를 길들인 것 중에 이게 가장 싫었지만, 독방보다는 나았다. 숨이 막혀 기절하기 직전에는 차라리 작은 쾌감이라도 있었으니까.

"…올렉…"

하지만 까맣게 흩어지는 시야 너머로, 처음으로 선명하게 눈에 들어온 얼굴은 올렉이 아니었다. 로이 워커. 내 섹션 치프가 나를 내려다보고 있었다. 나는 그제야 이곳이 러시아가 아니라 영국이라는 것을, 심지어 그리드의 한 창고방이라는 사실이 기억났다. 하지만 그 다음을 생각하기도 전에 산소가 부족해 가빠진 숨 때문에 눈이 감겼다.

* * *

><p>경동맥이 뛰는 것이 손가락 끝에 느껴졌고, 연한 숨소리도 들렸다. 하지만 나는 꼼짝도 하지 못하고 그녀의 목에 손을 얹은 채 혼란스러움에 눈만 빠르게 깜빡였다. 내가 잘못 들었던 것일까? 방금 그녀가 부른 이름이 정말로 내가 들었다고 생각하는 그 이름이었을까? 나는 떨리는 손을 거둔 채 간신히 바로 앉았다. 뭔가 착각한 거라는 목소리가 나를 진정시키려는 찰나, 다리 안쪽에 새겨진 문신이 눈에 들어왔다. 러시아어로 적혀 있어 무슨 뜻인지는 알 수 없었지만, 그녀가 불렀던 이름과, 문신이 새겨진 위치만으로도 그 의미를 짐작하기엔 충분했다.<p>

[성적으로 학대를 당한 일은 없습니까?]

[협박을 한 적은 있지만 실제로는 없었습니다.]

거짓말. 하지만 그녀가 왜 그런 거짓말을 했는지는, 묻지 않아도 알 수 있었다. 그렇다고 대답했더라면 적어도 내게서는 복직 승인을 얻지 못했을 것이다. 멍청한 실수였다. 그런 일이 있었다 한들, 그렇다고 대답할 요원이 대체 누가 있을까? '그런 것 보단 해리가 날 돌려 받는데 별로 신경쓰지 않는다는 얘기로 심리전을 벌이더라'는 말에 덥석 물려 그대로 넘어가다니. 이제 와서 생각해보면 누가 봐도 말을 돌리는 거였는데. 그 때부터 벌써 루카의 파란 눈에 정신을 빼앗기고 있었던 것일까. 나는 갑자기 느껴지는 한기에 바닥에 내팽개쳐두었던 셔츠를 주워 입었다. 하지만 단추를 잠글 정도의 복잡하고 섬세한 작업을 할 정신도 힘도 남아있지 않았다. 루카를 깨워볼 용기도 나지 않았다. 그녀가 무슨 생각으로 그런 일은 없었다고 대답했든지간에, 업무에 아무런 영향이 없었던 것은 사실이었다. 아니 아무런 영향이 없었던 게 맞나? 얼마 전의 사건이 떠올랐다. 그때만 해도 그냥 운 나쁘게 머리를 먼저 맞아 대응하지 못한 거라고 생각했었다. 만일 감옥에서의 기억 때문에 제대로 방어하지 못해서 벌어진 일이었다면… 조금만 잘못 맞았더라면 죽었을 수도 있는 일이었는데.

공식적으로 정보기관은 '그런 짓'까지 벌여 첩보를 입수하지는 않는 것으로 되어 있었다. 하지만 현장에서는 '그런 짓'이야 말로 가장 유용하게 먹혀드는 방식이었고, 그런 면에서 여자 요원들은 훨씬 더 빈번하게, 더 큰 위험을 끌어안은 채 현장에 서야 했다. 만일 그녀를 4년간 담당했던 고문관이 이런 방식을 사용했다는 걸 알았더라면, 난 결코 루카 노스가 그리드에 돌아오는 것을 승인하지 않았을 것이다. 나는 고개를 숙였다. 무분별하게 분위기에 휩쓸려 팀원과 잠자리를 가진 것만으로도 앞으로 어떻게 그녀의 얼굴을 마주해야 하는지도 알 수가 없는데, 이제는 이게 합의된 관계였는지조차 확신이 서지 않았다. 그 이름은 습관처럼 부른 것일까 아니면 처음부터 내가 누군지에 대한 자각이 없었나? 평온한 듯 정신을 잃은 얼굴은 아무런 대답도 주질 않았다. 나는 그녀의 어깨를 살짝 쥐고 흔들어보았다.

"…루카."

당연한 일일지 모르지만, 아무런 대답도 돌아오지 않았다. 보통 산소 부족으로 기절하게 되면, 의식을 되찾는데 얼마나 걸리더라? 3분…4분… 5분이 넘어서야 루카는 눈을 떴다. 빛이 익숙치 않은 듯 눈을 느리게 깜빡이다가 나를 발견하고는 고개를 약간 틀어 나를 쳐다보았다. 나를 보는 눈빛은 여즉 안개 낀 꿈속을 헤매는 사람처럼 몽롱했고, 약간 찌푸린채 깜빡이는 눈은 나를 알아보는 데 시간이 걸리는 듯했다. 나는 속안에서 무언가 쿵 하고 낮게 떨어지는 것을 느꼈다. 묵직한 것이 떨어진 자리가 울리는 감각이 퍼렇게 시려왔다. 그녀는 처음부터 나를 올렉으로 착각했던 것이다.

나는 자리에서 일어나 주위에 떨어져 있던 옷가지를 주워 그녀에게 건넸다. 평소처럼 파란 빛이 차가운 눈으로 돌아와 있었지만 그녀 역시 아무 말도 없었다. 뭔가 말을 해야 하는데, 무슨 말을 어떻게 해야 할지도 알 수가 없었다. 생각이라는 것이 풀 수도 없을 만큼 엉망으로 엉킨 실타래처럼 꼬여 벌떼처럼 웅웅거리기만 했다. 내가 그렇게 소파에 앉아 내 발끝만 쳐다보고 있는데, 어느새 옷을 다 입은 그녀는 마지막으로 손가락으로 머리칼을 빗어내려 정돈하더니 조용히 방을 나갔다. 창고 문이 철컹하고 닫히는 소리가 무슨 선고처럼 들렸다.

이대로 내사과에라도 가서 '팀원과 강압적인 성관계를 가진 것 같은데요'라고 두 손이라도 들어야 하나 하는 생각에 잠시 머리가 핑글 핑글 돌았다. 하지만 지금은 락다운이라 다른 층으로 갈 수가 없는데. 내사과가 몇 층이더라? 아니지, 일단 기록이 남을 일이니까 루카에게 물어봐야… 그게 더 이상할지도. 나는 한참동안 멍청이처럼 소파에 달라붙은 듯이 앉아있다가 한 가지 불현듯 생각 난 것이 있어 겨우 자리에서 일어났다. 그리드로 돌아가보았지만 루카는 자리에 없었다. 나는 자리에 앉아 서류 작업을 하는둥 마는 둥 하며 초조하게 그녀를 기다렸다. 하지만 한 시간 가량이 지나 겨우 루카가 다시 자리로 돌아왔을 때에는, 더 이상 말을 걸 틈이 없었다. 코니도 벌써 자기 자리로 돌아와 있었고, 다크 서클이 턱 밑까지 내려온 타릭이 조의 자리에 앉아 꽁알대며 루카에게 '전자기기가 없는 세상의 끔찍함'에 대해 늘어놓기 시작했던 것이다. 나는 루카의 표정을 살폈지만 보이는 것은 그녀가 언제나 연기하고 있는 얼굴 뿐이었다. 결국 그날 밤 늦게, 탕비실에서야 나는 겨우 둘만 있는 상황에 놓일 수 있었다. 그마저도 루카는 내게 간단한 눈인사만 하고 재빨리 나가버리려 했지만.

"잠깐만."

그렇잖아도 비좁은 탕비실인데 문을 닫고 막아선 것은 결코 우호적인 행동이 아니라는 건 나도 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 이것 말고는 도망치려는 상대방을 잡을 길이 없었다. 그렇다고 팔을 붙들거나 하고 싶지도 않았으니까. 루카는 아무런 표정도 없는 얼굴로 나를 쳐다보았다. 디브리핑때 그러했듯이 아마 속에서는 한바탕 전쟁이라도 치르고 있을 것이다. 나는 되도록이면 대화를 짧게 하려 애썼다.

"얘기 좀 해."

"무슨 얘기?"

"…우리 콘돔 안 썼잖아."

루카는 한동안 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 마치 그런 문제는 생각해 본 적도 없는 사람처럼, 도리어 내 말이 신선한 충격이라는 듯이 그렇게 서 있었다.

"나 약 먹고 있어. 걱정 안 해도 돼."

거짓말. 이번에는 내가 말문이 막혔다. 호르몬 조절제를 먹고 있다는 건 거짓말이었지만 신경쓸 것 없다는 말은 거짓말이 아니었다. 이해가 가지 않았다.

"그게 다야?"

"아니."

나는 고개를 저으며 루카의 손을 가로막듯이 탕비실의 문 손잡이를 덮어 쥐었다. 반걸음 쯤 뒤로 물러선 그녀를 곧장 똑바로 볼 수가 없어 나는 계속해서 시선을 내리깔고 있었다. 이런 문제를 내가 추궁하는 것이 옳은 것인가에 대한 판단도 조금씩 흔들리고 있었다.

"그런 일 없었다고 했잖아."

"뭐가?"

"디브리핑때. 그런 일 없었다고 했잖아."

"무슨 얘기 하는 건데?"

"나한테 거짓말 하려고 하지 마."

"무슨 말인지 전혀 모르겠어."

"이름 불렀잖아."

고개를 돌려 그녀와 시선을 똑바로 마주하는데, 왠지 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 어쩌면 나를 마주보는 파란 눈이 아무런 표정도 없어 내가 되려 그랬는지도 모르겠다. 누가 거친 칼로 내 속을 찢어놓는다면 꼭 이런 느낌일 것 같았다.

"그것 때문에 일에 영향 준 적 없어."

"그래? 그래서 저번에 머리 맞고 죽을 뻔 한 건가?"

"자세가 불리했잖아."

"해리한텐 내가 말할 테니까, 휴직하고 제대로 치료 받아."

"치료?"

"상담이라든지—"

"내가 '정상'이 된 건진 어떻게 알 건데? 당신이랑 또 자보면 되나?"

"무슨 말이 그래? 당연히 걱정되니까—"

"당신이 섹션 치프여서? 디브리핑 담당관이었어서? 아니면 한 번 잤다고 내 사생활에 간섭하고 싶은거야? 그것 때문에 일 망친 적 없으니까 참견하지 마."

"루카. 이건 경우가 많이 달라. 그 녀석은 네 고문관이었잖아. 4년동안 널 독방에 가두고 의존하게 만든—"

"당신한테 그 얘기를 한 건, 당신이 내 취조관이었기 때문이야. 당신이 알고 있는 건 알고 있는 것일 뿐이지, 참견해도 좋다는 뜻은 아니라고. 당신 버리고 간 약혼녀 SNS 보는 거, 내가 뭐라고 하는 적 없잖아."

그리드 사람들은 아무도 모르는 얘기였다. 어쩌면 해리라면 알고 있을지도 모르지만, 그렇다 해도 내가 예전에 폴로 선수였다는 거나 부상이 있었던 것, 약혼녀가 있었던 것 정도만 알고 있을 거였다. MI6에서도 내가 약혼녀와 왜 헤어졌는지 제대로 아는 녀석은 없었다. 몇 번인가 누가 끈질기게 캐내려 하길래 두어명에게만 내가 바람을 피웠다 말했을 뿐이었다. 내가 반 년 넘게 다리에 아무런 감각도 느낄 수 없었던 것이나, 약혼녀가 3일 만에 나를 차버리고 떠난 것 같은 이야기는 정보국 사람들은 아무도 모르는 얘기였다. 너무 오래됐을 뿐더러, 내가 늘 철저하게 숨겨왔으므로. MI6에서 몇 몇은 내가 병원에 오랫동안 입원해있었다는 걸 알긴 했지만 교통사고 때문이라고 알고 있었다. 아무도 내가 걷지 못할 수도 있었다는 것은 알지 못했다. 그리드에서 얻은 정보일리는 없었다. 한 군데 밖에 없었다. 카틴샤가 일하는 펍에 아담 외에 정보국 사람을 데리고 간 것은 루카 밖에 없었다. 카틴샤는 나를 정보국에서 일하는 사람이 되기 전의 삶과 연결된 유일한 것으로, 그래서 나는 유독 더 그 펍에는 요원들은 결코 데리고 가지 않았었다. 그녀를 그곳에 데려간 것은 내 입장에서는 일종의 빗장을 푸르는 의식 같은 거나 다름 없었다. 그런데 그녀는 그것을 아무런 거리낌 없이 이렇게 보란듯이 이용한 것이다. 아무것도 모르는 카틴샤를 이용해서.

"그래. 이 바닥에서 굴러먹은 게 몇 년인데, 카틴샤는 일도 아니었겠지."

"칭찬 고마워. 일 하는 데 아무 문제 없다는 거 이제 잘 알겠네. 어깨 좀 놓지?"

어느 새 나는 그녀의 어깨를 붙잡고 있었다. 취조할 때의 습관이 튀어나온 것인지 셔츠에 눈에 띄게 주름이 남을 정도로 어깨 한쪽 벽으로 몰아붙이고 있었다는 것을 깨닫자마자 나는 화들짝 놀라 손을 뗐다. 목소리는 비아냥거리는 듯 했지만 정작 내게 붙들려 있던 어깨가 떨고 있는 것 같아 더욱 그랬다. 내가 어깨를 놓자 루카는 곧장 도망치듯 탕비실을 빠져나갔다. 나는 한숨을 쉬며 자리에 주저앉았다. 해리에게 보고해야 할 테지만, 아마 나는 하지 못할 것이다.

* * *

><p>락다운은 다음 날 점심때가 되어서야 풀렸다. 다행이 밖에서는 그리 큰 일은 없었다. MI6는 한바탕 했다는 것 같지만, 우리 쪽에는 그냥 평소와 다를 바 없는 정도의 소란이 일었을 뿐이었다. 그리드에 묶여있던 사람들은 해리의 명령에 기뻐하며 집으로들 향했고, 나 역시 달리 갈 곳이 없으니 마찬가지였다. 집으로 돌아오자마자 샤워기를 틀어놓고 짐을 정돈했다. 정리가 마저 끝났을 때 즈음엔 냉동창고 같던 욕실이 뜨거운 수증기로 가득 차 있었다. 나는 욕실 문을 닫고 샤워기를 끈 뒤 어차피 증기에 뿌옇게 흐려져 있을테지만 습관처럼 거울을 등지고 옷을 벗었다. 처음 몇 분간은 차가운 물이 나왔기에 손에 느껴지는 물은 약간 뜨겁기는 해도 기분 좋을 만큼 따뜻했다. 어느 정도 시간이 지나도 쉽게 차가워지지 않을 정도로.<p>

[개리가 아직도 널 기다리고 있을 것 같아?]

살갗이 쓰라렸다. 물이 뜨거워서가 아니라 여기저기 벗겨진 탓이었다. 그리드의 샤워실은 뜨거운 물이 나오지 않았고, 소름 끼치는 수도관 소리가 천장에서 들렸다. 나는 손가락으로 어깨와 팔 부근을 뒤집어보다가 갈색 딱지가 얇은 줄처럼 내려앉아있는 것을 보았다. 그렇게 세게 문질렀었나. 어차피 조금 있으면 금방 익숙해질테니 나는 몸을 뒤로 젖혀 아예 어깨까지 욕조 물에 담갔다. 이상한 일이었다. 고작 물이 따뜻한 것일 뿐인데. 그닥 내키는 일은 아니었지만 얼굴이라도 담글 수 있을 것 같았다. 욕조에 담그고 있던 손을 꺼내자 빨갛게 달아오른 팔에서 어렴풋이 하얀 김이 피어났다. 노란 욕실 전구 빛에 문신은 평소보다 더욱 짙은 푸른빛으로 보였다. 나는 문신을 손가락으로 문질렀다. 혹여나 물감처럼 녹아내리지 않을까 하는 바보같은 생각이 잠시 들었기 때문이었다. 그러나 곧 그만두고 물이 약간 식을 때까지 욕조에 나른하게 누워 있다가 머리가 조금 아파오려는 것 같아 가운을 두르고 밖으로 나왔다. 뺨을 스치는 차가운 공기와, 맨발에 와닿는 나뭇결의 매끈한 감촉. 그에 반해 보슬보슬한 샤워 가운 아래에서는 방금 막 뜨거운 욕조에서 나와 더운 열기가 올라오고 있었다. 어느새 어깨에 닿을 만큼 자란 머리카락 끝부분이 젖어 있었지만 수건으로 물기만 적당히 짜낸 뒤 베개에 새 수건을 깔고 그냥 누워버렸다. 차가웠던 이불 속은 금세 체온으로 덥혀졌다. 비록 내가 누운 바로 그 자리만이긴 해도. 피곤함이 몰려왔지만 잠은 오지 않았다. 나는 양이라도 세야 하나 생각하며 눈을 감았다.

[우리 콘돔 안 썼잖아.]

그런 걸 신경썼던 게 대체 언제였더라. 사실 워커가 그렇게 심각한 얼굴로 말을 꺼내기 전까진 전혀 생각도 하지 않고 있던 문제였다. 새삼 내 파일에 그런 건 안 써있었구나 하는 생각에 대답이 늦어졌으니 아마 워커는 내가 거짓말을 한 줄 알고 있을 것이다. 올렉과의 일이 있기도 했지만 트레이를 낳을 때도 문제는 있었으니까. 그런 건 생각한지 정말 오래된 일이어서 약을 먹고 있다는 변명 거리를 생각해내는데 필요 이상으로 오래 걸렸다. 그만둘까. 일. 내일 다시 그리드로 나갈 자신이 없었다. 워커를 마주하고 아무 일 없었던 양 행동하는 것도 생각만 해도 피곤했다. 하지만 어차피 내일 아침이 되면 나는 또 그리드로 나가겠지. 달리 할 일도, 갈 곳도 없으니까. 충전이 어느 정도 됐는지 휴대폰이 켜져 있었다. 손을 뻗어 확인해보니 몇 통의 문자와, 이메일과, 부재 중 전화가 와 있었지만 급한 일은 없었다. 나는 의미 없이 습관처럼 휴대폰 메뉴를 이리저리 돌려보다가 오늘이 금요일이라는 것을 알았다. 어제 트레이는 다른 학교 아이들과 농구 시합을 했을 것이다. 왠지 화가 나서 나는 휴대폰을 집어 던졌다. 아직 오후 네 시 였다. 배가 고프진 않았지만 그래도 일어나 옷을 입었다. 다섯 블록 떨어진 마트에서 아마 이번에도 먹는 것보다 유통 기한이 지나서 버리는 것이 더 많을 우유를 한 팩 카트에 담고 그 다음엔 뭘 담아야 할지 모르겠어서 그냥 노닥거리듯이 괜히 마트 안을 이리저리 서성였다. 관심도 없는 통로들을 하나씩 지나다니면서, 고작 다섯 달 전에 카트에 동전을 넣어야 한다는 사실에 패닉에 빠질 뻔 했던 자신이 떠올라 실없이 웃었다.

인스턴트 식품 코너를 돌다가 캔 수프를 발견했다. 물론 이건 내가 러시아에 가기 전에도, 내가 어릴 적에도 있던 음식이었지만. 낯익은 라벨이 보여 치킨 수프를 한 캔 카트에 담았다. 그러다보니 왠지 익숙한 것들이 보이면 카트에 담기 시작했다. 딱히 열심히 찾아 나선 것도 아니고, 이미 마트를 절반 정도 돌고 난 뒤라 카트에 담기는 물품은 금요일 오후 쇼핑을 나온 다른 사람들에 비하면 없는 거나 다름 없었지만 집에 돌아와 식탁에 늘어놓고 보니 정말 많아 보였다. 나는 물건들을 하나씩 있어야 할 자리에 넣기 시작했다. 찬장이나, 냉장고나, 거실 테이블이나, 욕실 캐비닛 안에. 식탁을 가득 채운 듯이 보였는데, 정돈하는 것은 또 금방이었고, 어디로들 숨어들었는지 집은 달라보이지 않았다.

슬리퍼를 신고, 치킨 수프를 데우고, 향초를 키고, 빈 액자를 침대 램프 곁에 놓았다. 욕실에서 바닐라 향이 나고, 식탁 한 귀퉁이에는 아무도 쓰지 않는 열쇠 그릇이 놓였다. 그 날 저녁 나는 내가 정상으로 돌아가지 못한다는 것을 알았다. 워커의 말이 맞았다. 하지만 나는 그리드가 아니면 더 이상 갈 곳이 없었다. 수프를 다 먹고 설거지를 마친 뒤 다시 샤워를 하고 수면유도제를 삼킨 뒤 잠자리에 누웠다. 잠드는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다.

* * *

><p>늘 그러하듯 그리드의 시간은 빠르게 흘러간다. 어찌 보면 참 이상한 일이다. 정작 우리는 매 초가 수십 분이라도 되는 양 뛰어다니고 수많은 일들을 하는데, 정신을 차리고 보면 날짜가 그토록 쉽게 지나가 버려 있으니까. 나는 결국 해리에게 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 루카와 그 일을 다시 얘기하는 적도 없었다. 단지 예전이라면 루카가 했을 몇 몇 일들을 조에게 주곤 했을 뿐이었다. 루카는 분명 내 지시에 동의하지 않았을 테지만, 적어도 겉으로는 그런 티를 낸 적이 없었다. 해리 역시 몇 번 나를 의외라는 듯이 볼 뿐 나와 단 둘이 있을 적에도 지적하는 적이 없었다. 다들 그저, 조가 조금 더 인정 받은 것이라고, 내가 조에게 성장할 기회를 더 주는 것이라고들 여겼다. 나는 섹션 치프로서 팀원을 편애하는 것도 모자라 당사자는 원치도 않는 편의를 베풀기 위해 다른 팀원을 이용하고 있는 스스로가 한심했지만 이제 더는 루카에게 '자, 가서 저 녀석을 홀려서 정보를 빼와'라고 시킬 수가 없었다.<p>

그렇게 시간이 흐르다 어느새 계절이 변했다. 며칠 만에 집에 돌아온 나는 식탁에 놓인 달력을 5월로 넘겼다. 런던의 우중충한 날씨는 변함이 없었지만, 이제 두터운 코트나 터틀넥 스웨터 같은 것은 아무래도 집어넣을 계절이 된 것이다. 문득 루카가 문신을 가리기 힘들어질 것 같다는 생각이 들어 쓸데없는 참견이라 고개를 저으며 저녁 식사 준비에 골몰했다. 식사라 해봐야 별것 없었다. 앤초비에 바질 페스토를 넣은 파스타와 스테이크 한 덩어리가 전부였으니까. 뭔가 재료를 다듬거나 썰거나, 씻거나 할 것도 없는 음식이었다. 그냥 캔에서 앤초비를 두 마리 꺼내 마찬가지로 병에 담겨있던 바질 페스토 몇 스푼과 적당히 삶은 파스타 면과 팬에 한가득 담아 몇 번 휘적대면 그만이었다. 새로 산 음식이라고는 집에 오는 길에 테스코의 육류 코너에 유일하게 남아있었던 스테이크가 전부였다. 나는 습관대로 거실 소파에 앉아 뉴스를 보며 맥주 한 병과 함께 접시를 비웠다. 오늘 마무리 지은 사건이 실제 내용과는 다르게 포장되어 보도되고 있었다. 오늘도 영국은 평화롭게 지나갔다는 생각을 하며 빈 접시를 테이블에 내려놓고 냉장고에서 새 맥주 병을 꺼내와 홀짝이며 채널을 이리저리 돌렸다. 시간이 시간인지라 시덥잖은 리얼리티 프로그램들 일색이었고, 나는 몇 바퀴인가를 돌리다가 결국 그나마 덜 시끄럽고 익숙한 목소리가 나레이션을 하고 있는 채널에 안착했다. 24시간 안에 대상자 모르게 집안을 싹 바꿔놓는 그런 프로그램이었다. 신청자는 가족이나 그 주변 친구들이 대부분이었다.

흉측한 파란색 고무 바닥 패널을 손바닥만한 주방 바닥에 설치하며 핫핑크색 아크릴 벽과 어울리지 않냐고 호들갑을 떠는 인테리어 디자이너를 보고 있으려니 제정신일까 싶었다. 내가 집 주인이라면, 퇴근해서 집에 왔더니 웬 방송국 자식이 '짠! 당신 집을 바꿨어요! 멋지죠?'하면서 저딴 부엌을 내민다면 카메라로 한대 후려치고도 남을 것 같은데. 나는 왠지 주인공이 불쌍해져서 속으로 혀를 차며 괜히 내 집안을 둘러보았다. 그냥저냥 말끔하게 생긴, 평범한 집안이었다. 만일 길가는 사람 붙들고 이 집에 데려와 누가 사는 것 같냐 물으면 '정보국 요원 집 같은데요?'같은 말은 누가 등에 총 대고 시키지 않는 한 나올리가 없는 집이었다. 사실 욕실 캐비닛까지 들여다본대도 남자만 사는 집인지 여자도 있는 집인지는 애매할 것 같았다. 옷장을 열어보지 않는 한. 은근히 여기저기에 여자들이 남기고 간 물건들이 그대로 있었다. 평소에는 거기 있는 줄도 몰랐던 것들인데 눈에 띄고 나니 왠지 기분이 나빠져서 나는 부엌으로 가 쓰레기 봉투를 하나 꺼내와서는 눈에 보이는 대로 여자들이 두고 간 물건을 치우기 시작했다. 별 생각 없이 들여다본 거실 소파 밑에서 짝을 잃어버린 귀걸이를 네 개 발견했을 때에는 설마 무슨 수법인가 싶을 지경이었다. '어제 같이 잔 사람인데, 너 귀걸이 하나 두고 갔더라' 하는 식의 연락이라도 오길 바라고 일부러 버리고 간 건 아니겠지.

거실만 치웠을 뿐인데 벌써 봉투가 절반은 들어찼길래 결국 다시 부엌으 봉투를 찾아야 했다. 머리끈 같은 자잘한 거나 있을 줄 알았더니 생각해보면 향초라든지, 꽃병이라든지 별의 별 것이 다 있었다. 사실 액자 틀 같은 거야 그냥 써도 됐겠지만 왠지 싹 다 치워버리고 싶은 마음이 들어 죄다 봉투에 넣기 시작했더니 의외로 끝이 없었다. 욕실은 가관이었다. 샴푸, 샴푸, 그리고 또 다른 샴푸와 린스와 컨디셔너와 바디크림과, 바디버터(뭐가 다른데?)와… 돌이켜 생각해보면 2주 넘게 만난 여자는 한 명도 없었는데 눈썹칼 같은 것은 왜 있는 것이며, 내가 산 적 없는 칫솔은 또 뭐가 이렇게 많아야 하는지. 여기만큼은 치울 것 없이 깨끗하다 생각했던 옷장에서마저 외출용은 아님이 확실한 속옷을 몇 개 축출해내고 나니 커다란 쓰레기 봉투가 한 개 반이었다. 그대로 전부 공용 쓰레기통에 처박아두고 다시 들어온 집안이 어딘가 모르게 휑해보여 다시 테스코로 돌아가 이것저것 사다 집안을 채워넣었다. 사람 사는 집처럼 적당히 어수선하게 물건들이 이리저리 늘어선 걸 보고 있자니 아무도 살지 않는 빈 집 같았던 루카의 집이 떠올랐다.

이런 생각은 해서 뭐하나 싶어 금방 털어내고 샤워를 한 뒤 침대에 누웠다. 그렇잖아도 한바탕 하고 왔는데 집에서 괜한 일까지 만들었으니 역시 피로가 몰려왔다. 나는 늘 그러하듯 옆으로 누워 괜히 발을 꼼지락거리며 시트에 뒷꿈치를 문질거렸다. 여자들이 몇몇은 질색하고 몇몇은 어린애 같다며 킬킬대는 버릇이었다. 나는 침대에 바로 눕는게 싫었다. 다리를 가만히 하고 누워 천장이나 보고 있으려면 그 끔찍했던 병실에서의 시간들이 떠올라 견딜 수가 없었다. 내 다리가 움직인다는 것을, 발 뒷꿈치 처럼 둔한 부위에도 침대 시트의 부드러운 감촉이 느껴질 만큼 감각에 아무런 문제가 없다는 것을 확인해야만 마음이 놓였다. 그러고 보니 루카는 오늘도 바닥에서 자고 있는 건 아니겠지.

요즘은 잠은 제대로 자고 있는 것 같았다. 하지만 그건 그것대로 걱정되는 일이 되었는데, 정말로 잘 잔다기 보다는 약으로 자고 있는 것 같았기 때문이었다. 물론 정식 처방을 받은 것이라면 문제될 게 없었지만 그녀가 정신과 의사를 찾아가 상담을 받는 것은 있음직한 일이 아니었으니까. 그리드에서 밤을 지새워야 할 때나, 좁다란 컨테이너 박스에 며칠씩 나란히 앉아있을 때면 루카는 전혀 잠을 자지 않았다. 순번을 바꿔가며 잠을 자게 되어 있었지만 자기 차례에 그녀는 그냥 눈을 감고 있기만 할 뿐 자는 것은 아니었다. 숨소리가 달랐으니 확실했다. 때때로 일이 생겨 새벽에 호출을 하면 전에 없이 전화를 받지 못하는 때가 많았고, 언젠가 한 번은 전화를 받기는 했는데 아무런 말도 없는 적이 있었다. 아마 수면제 약효가 다 떨어지질 않아 일어날 수 없었던 거겠지.

어차피 결론도 나지 않을 생각은 그만두자 싶어 나는 다시 잠을 청했다. 하지만 얼마 못 가 휴대폰 벨소리에 일어나야 했다. 그리드의 호출이었다. 나에게는 전혀 반갑지 않은 이름이 자료 화면에 떠올라 있었다. 알렉시스 메이넬. 내 전 약혼녀가 몇 번을 갈아탄 끝에 최근 새로 정착한 금융 거물이었다.

* * *

><p>"와인? 아니면 샴페인?"<p>

"와인이 좋겠네요."

부드러운 가죽 소파에 다리를 꼬고 기대 앉아 와인을 홀짝이며 나는 내가 어쩌다가 이곳에 앉아 이렇게 메이넬을 향해 웃고 있게 되었는지에 대한 생각에 빠졌다. 입술은 미소를 머금기를 그치지 않았고, 눈은 메이넬의 이야기에 반짝이고 있었지만 머릿속은 계속해서 내가 왜 이 펜트 하우스까지 들어오게 되었는가를 필사적으로 설명해내느라 정신없었다. 모든 일을 하나 둘씩 거슬러가자면, 결국엔 재무장관이 증거부족을 이유로 메이넬의 자산 동결을 거부했기 때문에 그 증거를 찾고자 런던 증권 거래소에 내가 언더커버로 들어간 것에서부터 시작이었다. 아니. 아니지. 알렉시스 메이넬이 하이랜드 생명을 가지고 주가를 조작하여 영국을 파산시키려 한 것이 모든 일의 시작이었다. 그러니까, 결국 나는 이 펜트 하우스를 멋대로 떠날 수 없다는 얘기였다. MI5인 것을 들킬 수는 없으니까. 하지만 여기에 계속 머무르는 것도 내 정체를 들키는 길이었다. 나는 메이넬이 고작 자신의 과거와 이상에 대한 얘기를 하자고 나를 펜트 하우스까지 데리고 온 게 아니라는 걸 모를 만큼 순진하지 않았으니까. 나는 몸에 달라붙는 검정색 드레스를 벗겨냈을 때 보이게 될 문신을 그에게 설명할 방법을 찾으려 애썼지만 그럴싸한 변명은 하나도 떠오르지 않았다. 메이넬의 시선이 내 몸을 끈덕지게 훑을 적마다 나는 초조함에 다리를 반대로 꼬아 앉았다.

"당신 약혼녀한테 미움 받고 싶진 않은데요."

"뭐하러 그런 여자 걱정을 하지?"

"손이 매워 보이던걸."

메이넬이 그렇게 물었을 때 곧장 머리에 떠오른 생각은, 그녀가 워커의 전 약혼녀였다는 점이었다. 그가 여전히 SNS를 체크하며 어떻게 살고 있는지를 확인하는 것은 미움이나 원한이라기보다는 내가 트레이를 보러 가는 이유와 더 닮아있었으니까. 나는 정작 개리가 어떻게 사는지는 볼 용기가 없었다. 아마 워커도 직접 그녀의 삶을 지켜볼 수 있기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸렸을 것이다. 내 목덜미에 키스하려는 것을 자연스럽게 피하면서 약혼녀 손이 매워보이더라는 말을 하자 메이넬은 소리내어 웃으며 목 대신 내 볼에 입을 맞췄다. 뺨에 와닿는 그의 입술이 불에 그을린 낙인 도장처럼 뜨겁게 느껴졌다. 메이넬의 신뢰를 잃지 않으려면 나는 오늘 밤 이 펜트 하우스를 그냥 나가지 못할 것이란 생각에 얼굴이 기계적으로 행복한 미소를 지었다. 그를 거절하고 나갈 수도 없고, 그에게 문신을 보이지 않을 수도 없었다. 어떻게든 흐름을 주도해야 했고, 선택권은 많지 않았다. 메이넬이 나를 침실로 데려가자 나는 몸을 돌려 그를 침대에 쓰러트렸다. 약간 당황한 듯 했지만 여전히 상황을 즐기는 듯 나를 감상하는 것처럼 올려다보는 그를 쳐다보며 나는 침실의 불을 약하게 조절한 뒤 옷을 조금씩 벗어나갔다. 새벽녘이 되면 길거리에 드문 드문 서 있는 값싼 여자들이 된 것 같은 기분이 들었다. 어쩌면 차라리 그들이 나보다는 나을지도 몰랐다. 칵테일 드레스를 벗어내리고 속옷과 가터벨트, 스타킹과 구두 차림으로 침대에 몸을 일으켜 앉은 메이넬에게 다가가자 그는 마치 그림을 감상하듯이 내 문신을 손으로 더듬어 훑으며 곳곳에 입을 맞췄다. 그의 입술이 싫었다. 나를 올려다보는 욕망 가득한 눈도 싫었다. 하지만 나는 웃으며 그의 손을 붙들었다. 그가 내 브래지어의 후크를 풀어내리며 물었다.

"아름답군. 어쩌다 새긴 거지?"

아이러니하게도, 메이넬의 입에서 나오는 말들은 이렇게 때때로 내 마음을 흔들어놓았다. 나는 내 문신을 보고 아름답다고 하는 사람이 있으리라곤 한 번도 생각해본 적이 없었다. 나 자신도 똑바로 보지 못하는 것들이어서, 가끔씩 워커의 친절에 기대고 싶어지거나, 아니면 트레이에게 다가가 말을 걸어보고 싶다는 충동에 사로잡일 때면 스스로에게 현실을 깨달으라며 거울로 들여다보곤 할 뿐이었다. 웃음이 나왔다. 메이넬 같이 싫은 상대에게서라도 나는 이런 말이 듣고 싶었던 것이다. 나는 반쯤은 진심으로 메이넬의 얼굴을 어루만졌다. 그가 입에 발린 말로 아름답다 해준 것이었다면 차라리 나았을 것을. 메이넬은 진심이었고, 나는 그게 더 비참했다.

"어쩌다 보니."

"그래서 당신도 시스템을 믿지 못하게 된 거로군."

웃음이 나왔다. 그럴지도 모르지. 내가 워커를 믿을 수 없는 것도, 해리를 전처럼 믿을 수 없는 것도. 어쩌면 나도 시스템을 신뢰하지 못한다는 점에서는 메이넬과 같은 사람이었다. 단지 그는 그러니 그걸 부숴버리겠다는 입장이었고, 나는 그 빈 공간을 회색의 애매한 경계에 서 있는 MI5로 메워보려 하는 것 뿐이었다. 만일 개리와 트레이가 아니었더라면, 나는 메이넬과 같은 사람이 되었을까? 워커는 내 문신을 보고 무슨 생각을 했을까? 어차피 그런 건 상관 없었을까. 그의 전 약혼녀는 (사진을 통해 얼굴은 알고 있었지만) 정말로 아름다운 여자였다. 밝은 금발에 푸른 눈을 가진 전형적인 미인으로, 화려한 리셉션이나 칵테일 파티가 잘 어울리는 사교적인 사람이었다. 워커 왜 나와 잤던 걸까. 몇 달이나 그 일을 생각해볼 시간이 있었지만, 아무리 생각해보아도 결론은 늘 하나였다. 우리는 열 두시간 넘게 그리드의 오피스에 묶여 있었고, 내가 먼저 그에게 달려들어 키스했으니까. 그는 그저 굳이 거절하지 않았던 것 뿐이었다.

메이넬의 키스를 싫어해야 하는데. 그걸 온전히 혐오할 수가 없었다. 누군가가 나를 원한다는 것이 일종의 안도감처럼 다가왔으니까. 내가 아직 누군가가 원할만한 사람이라는 것이 다행스러웠다. 내가 누구인지 속속들이 아는 사람들은 나를 믿지 않고, 내가 있을 자리도 확실치가 않은데. 나를 알지도 못하는 사람이 나를 원해주고 있었다. 하지만 그리드에서 계속해서 필요한 사람이 되기 위해서는 나는 그를 진심으로 대해서는 안 되었다. 그렇잖아도 워커는 나와 올렉의 일을 알게 된 뒤부터 나에게 일을 잘 맡기지 않았다. 평소라면 나에게 맡길 일들을 하나 둘 씩 조에게 넘기기 시작했다. 이러다가 어느날인가 더 이상 그리드에는 내가 할 일이 없게 될 것만 같아 불안했다. 그가 해리에게 어떻게 보고했을지 알지 못하기에 더욱 초조했다. 나를 보는 해리의 시선은 전과 다를 바 없이 차가웠다. 어쩌면 해리는 처음부터 그 정도는 짐작하고 있었던 걸까, 그래서 실망할 것도 없었던 걸까. 아니면 워커는 해리에게 보고를 하지 않은 걸까? 어째서? 내가 전 약혼녀에 대해 알고 있으니까 내 약점을 하나쯤 더 쥐고 있으려는 걸까? 그러고보니 그렇지. 요즘 해온대로라면 조를 보냈을 법도 한데 나를 언더커버로 보낸 것은, 그 날 일에 대한 앙갚음일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 메이넬은 약혼녀에게 그닥 충실한 타입이 아니었고, 오히려 내가 워커에게 한 방 먹이는 꼴이 되고 말았다.

메이넬이 점점 거세게 움직이기 시작하자 나도 숨이 점점 가빠졌다. 하지만 즐거움보다는 아픔이 더 컸고, 신음은 쾌락이 아닌 쓰라림 때문이었다. 하지만 나는 메이넬의 허리에 다리를 감아 바짝 붙어 안기며 그의 귓가에 그를 만족스럽게 하는 말들을 속삭였다. 그는 내가 속으로는 조금이라도 빨리 끝났으면 좋겠다는 생각 뿐인 줄은 꿈에도 모를 것이다. 감옥에서 8년쯤 보내고 나면 침대에서 파트너를 속이는 기술 정도는 마스터하고도 남게 마련이었으니까.

정사가 끝난 뒤 메이넬은 내게 샴페인을 건넸지만 나는 일을 핑계로 그의 펜트 하우스를 나와 내 호텔방으로 향했다. 런던 증권 거래소 자체가 전자기기에 제한이 있는 공간인지라 인이어는 처음부터 하지 않았으니 자세한 사항은 알지 못하겠지만, 내가 메이넬의 펜트 하우스에 그와 함께 들어갔다는 것과, 그가 직접 나를 호텔로 바래다주었다는 것은 그리드도 알 터였다. 내가 메이넬의 침실에서 이야기만 나누다가 나왔을거라 생각하는 얼간이는 없겠지. 와인을 마신 것이 잘못 되었는지, 샤워하는 중에 몇 번인가 계속 구역질을 했다. 나중에는 위액마저 넘어올 게 없는데도 계속 샤워 부스에 주저앉아 헛구역질을 해댔다. 샤워를 마치고 곧장 침대에 쓰러져 자는데, 작전 중이라 약을 먹지 못해서인지 깊게 잠들 수가 없었다. 새벽 내내 잠결에 뒤척이는데, 한기가 드는 것처럼 온 몸이 오싹해지곤 해서 창문을 닫는 것을 깜빡 했나 했다. 하지만 다음날 아침에 일어나 생각해보니, 호텔 창문은 열 수 없게 되어 있었다. 왠지 배가 고프지 않아 방으로 배달된 아침 식사는 돌려보냈는데, 증권 거래소로 향하는 길에 컨시어지 데스크에서 내게 꽃이 배달되었다는 것을 알렸다. 또 '제니'에게 약혼자 '피트'가 꽃을 보냈나 했지만 메이넬에게서 온 것이었다. 스무살 짜리 여자애도 아니건만, 이런 것에 목이 멜 것 같은게 한심해서 나는 벨보이에게 10파운드를 쥐어주며 꽃을 버려달라고 말했다.

* * *

><p>"해리, 중단해야 돼요."<p>

"아직 메이넬이 직접 개입했다는 증거가 없어."

그걸로 끝이었다. 해리의 말에 반박할 수가 없었다. 메이넬의 자산을 동결할 증거는 없었고, 그걸로 끝이었다. 작전을 중단할 수는 없었다. 나는 조용히 해리의 뒤를 따라 그리드로 돌아가 다시 모니터 앞에 앉았다. 내가 해리만 데리고 나가 무슨 얘기를 하고 온 것인지 알 리가 없는 타릭이 흘긋 쳐다보았지만 나는 그 시선을 무시했다. 현장에서 조와 벤이 보내오는 영상을 똑바로 보고 있을 수가 없어 비스듬히 앉아 시선을 돌렸다. 10분… 20분… 1시간이 넘도록 메이넬의 펜트 하우스 문은 열릴 줄을 몰랐다. 그 안에서 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있을지를 모르는 사람은 없었다. 나는 다시 해리를 쳐다봤다. 그는 언제나처럼 석상 같은 표정 없는 얼굴로 모니터를 지켜보고 있었다. 메이넬이 고의적으로 영국을 파산시키려 한다는 건 우리들 사이에선 공공연한 사실이었다. 하지만 그걸 그대로 법정으로 끌고 갈 수도, 그를 체포하거나 할 수도 없었다. 우리에겐 아직 증거가 없으니까.

그리고 그 말 하나로 우리는 팀원을 메이넬의 펜트 하우스에 밀어넣은 셈인 것이다. 여왕과 국가를 위해서. 신입 시절에는 그 구절 아래 얼마나 많은 이들이 부서지고 찢어져야 했는지 알지 못했다. 하지만 이젠 내가 그 명목 아래 내 팀원들이 감정이 있는 사람이라는 것을 무시하는 녀석이 되어 있었다. 얼마나 시간이 더 지나야 해리처럼 아무것도 느끼지 못할 정도가 될까? 나는 이번 일에 루카를 보낸 것을 후회했지만 그래봐야 달라지는 건 없었다. 메이넬을 상대하기에 조는 아직 경험이 부족하다고 생각했고, 멀쩡한 약혼녀가 있는 녀석이 루카를 그런 대상으로 볼 거라 생각하지 않았었다. 왜 그렇게 안일하게 생각했던 걸까.

3시간 12분만에 두 사람은 다시 모습을 드러냈다. 호텔로 바래다주는 메이넬에게 웃어보이는 얼굴이 보기 싫었다. 풀었다가 다시 묶었는지 달라져있는 머리 모양도, 립스틱이 지워져 연해져 있는 입술 색도, 구김이 가 있는 드레스 끝자락도 보기 싫었다. 하지만 나는 아무 말 없이 자리에 앉아 모니터를 보며 내 할 일만 할 뿐이었다. 나는 작전을 중단시킬 수도 없었고, 루카에게 펜트 하우스에서 나오라고 지시할 수도 없었다. 아이러니하게도, 아무 것도 할 수 없어 하지 못한 것이 나를 사소한 감정에 휩쓸리지 않는 유능한 섹션 치프로 만들고 있었다. 톰 퀸은 이런 것이 질려 그만뒀던 것일까. 그때 루카가 펍에서 처음으로 내게 속내를 보였던 날 이후로 나는 남들 눈을 피해 톰 퀸에 대한 자료를 찾아보곤 했었다. 평범하다면 평범한 정보국 요원의 기록이었다. 연차에 걸맞는 실력과, 그 만큼의 희생으로 얼룩진 기록은 여느 역대 섹션 치프들과 크게 다를 것이 없었다. 하지만 그 기록은 어느날인가 '조기 퇴직' 한 단어로 끝나 있었다. 그게 전부였다. 톰 퀸이 퇴직을 신청했다는 기록과, 조기 퇴직 처리되었다는 기록. 단 두 줄로 모든 게 끝이었다. 그 어디를 뒤져보아도 다른 기록은 없었다. 섹션 치프인 내 보안 인가로도 찾을 수 없다면, 그런 기록은 없는 거였다. 그가 어느날 갑자기 일을 그만 둬버린 이유가 무엇인지는 해리만이 알 것이고, 그가 지금 어디에서 어떤 이름으로 살고 있는지 역시 해리만이 알고 있을 것이다.

[해리, 저에요, 루카. 지금 메이넬과 다렉과 함께 있어요. 다렉이 당신에게 할 말이 있다는군요.]

해리가 전화 연결을 스피커 폰으로 돌리자 모두가 말을 멈췄다. 총리조차 드디어 입을 다물고 스피커 폰만을 바라보았다. 상황이 좋지 못하다는 건 명백했다. 루카는 메이넬과 다렉과 함께 있는 자리에서 자신을 제니라고 부르지 않았으니까. 하지만 메이넬의 사무실에서 무슨 일이 벌어져도 나는 들어갈 수 없을 것이다. 내가 할 일은 그리드에 있는 것이고, 소수의 제한된 경우에만 증권 거래소 1층에 있는 조와 벤에게 진입 허가를 내릴 수 있을테지. 해리는 표정과는 달리 초조함을 싹 지워낸 목소리로 되물었다.

"그래, 무슨 일인가?"

[지금 내가 당신 요원 머리에 총을 겨누고 있거든. 하이랜드 생명 지원 성명 발표를 취소하지 않으면 어떻게 될 지는 당신이 더 잘 알거야.]

러시아 억양이 묻어나는 다렉의 목소리가 루카의 머리에 총을 겨누고 있다고 말한 순간 나는 곧장 자리에서 일어나 전화기에서 약간 떨어진 자리에서 조와 벤에게 지시를 내렸다. 어차피 내 지시가 떨어지기 전에 둘 다 메이넬의 사무실을 향해 달려가고 있었겠지만. 총리가 전화기의 마이크를 손가락으로 막은 뒤 해리에게 낮게 속삭였다.

"요원 하나 때문에 영국을 파산시킬 순 없어요."

나도 안다. 그럴 수 없다는 걸. 그럴 수는 없었다. 민간인이라도 그럴 수 없었고, '여왕과 국가를 위해' 가리는 것 없이 뭐든 하겠다 맹세한 정보국 요원이라면 더더욱 그럴 수 없었다. 총리가 비정한 사람이라 저런 말을 하는 게 아니라는 것도 잘 알고, 해리라고 다른 방법이 있는 게 아니라는 것도 알고 있었다. 그리고 우리가 이럴 수밖에 없다는 건, 루카도 우리만큼이나 잘 알고 있을 것이다. 나도 머리에 총이 겨눠진 적이 있었다. 한 번은 러시아 녀석들에게, 다른 한 번은 무슬림 녀석들에게. 발포한지 얼마 되지 않아 여전히 뜨거운 총구가 뒷머리에 달라붙는 느낌은 평생 잊을 수 없는 것이었다. 두 번 모두 나는 그 때 내가 죽는다고 생각했었다. 정말 운 좋게 죽지 않긴 했지만. 루카는 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까. 나는 이번에도 그런 운 좋은 일이 일어나기를 진심으로 빌었다.

"루카, 자네 괜찮나? 루카?"

[50초.]

스피커 폰 너머로 더 이상 루카의 목소리는 들려오지 않았다. 총리는 마치 당장에라도 미리 녹화해 둔 성명 영상 방송을 중단하라는 지시를 내릴 사람처럼 휴대폰을 꺼내 손에 쥐고 있었지만 그런 일은 일어나지 않으리라는 걸 그리드의 모든 사람들이 알고 있었다. 남은 시간을 세는 다렉의 목소리만이 울리는 내내, 해리는 계속해서 루카를 불렀다. 그녀는 더 이상 자리에 없는 것인지, 아니면 벌써 죽은 것인지 대답이 없었다. 하지만 총성은 울린 적 없는데.

[20초.]

[해리…총 같은 거 없어요. 성명 발표하세요. 총 같은 거 없으니까.]

총이 없다는 루카의 말을 믿는 사람은 없었다. 어차피 자신을 구하고 영국을 파산시킬 수는 없다는 걸 알기 때문에 그저 남은 사람들 속이라도 편하라고 하는 말일 뿐이었다. 모든 프로그램의 방영이 멈추고 뉴스 속보로 총리의 하이랜드 생명 전폭 지원 성명이 발표되고 얼마 지나지 않아 스피커 폰에서 총성이 울렸다. 총리는 휴대폰을 떨어트렸고 타릭은 눈을 감으며 움찔했지만 해리는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 나 역시 마찬가지였다. 감이나 운에 기대는 근거 없는 확신인지, 아니면 그저 그렇게 믿고 싶은 것일 뿐인지, 방금 그 총성이 다렉이 루카를 쏜 것이라고는 아직 확인되지 않았으니까 라는 생각이 들었다. 벤의 목소리가 들리고, 몸싸움이 벌어졌는지 시끄러운 소리가 잠시 들리더니 전화가 끊어졌다. 짧게 삐- 삐- 거리는 소리가 스피커폰에서 흘러나왔다. 나는 곧장 타릭의 헤드폰을 뺏어들었다.

"벤? 조? 상황 보고해."

증권 빌딩의 보안 때문에 두 사람의 인이어는 그들이 마이크를 켰을 때에만 우리가 그쪽 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 몸싸움에 마이크가 떨어진건지 어쩐 건지 한참동안 지직거리는 소리만 울리는 걸 초조하게 듣고 있는데, 한순간 잡음이 말끔하게 정리되었다.

[로이? 벤입니다. 다렉은 죽었고 메이넬은 다리에 총상 입었어요. 조도 팔을 다쳤고. 둘 다 생명에는 지장 없습니다.]

"루카는?"

[괜찮아요.]

작전이 종료될 때면 늘 내가 지금껏 긴장하고 있었구나 하고 인식하게 되면서 안도감이 몰려오곤 했지만 이번 만큼 누가 나를 번쩍 들어올렸다가 뒤집어 눕힌 것처럼 다행스러운 적은 없었다. 나는 해리에게 상황을 보고하고 메이넬과 다렉의 시신 인수를 위해 현장으로 향했다. 상황이 정리되고 나니 그제야 의료진 두 명에게 둘러싸여 다홍빛 담요를 어깨에 두르고 있는 조가 보였고, 메이넬의 컴퓨터에서 다른 증거 자료들을 찾아내고 있는 벤이 보였다. 하지만 주변 어디에도 루카는 보이지 않았다. 다시 불안감이 엄습했다. 그녀가 이대로 사라져버린 것은 아닐까 하는 얼토당토 않은 생각이 먹구름처럼 순식간에 불어나 괜히 나를 초조하게 했다. 의료진들 무리를 이리저리 헤집고 다녔지만 루카는 보이지 않았고, 전 층의 사무실을 압수수색하고 있는 지능범죄 담당 부서 녀석들 틈새에도 루카는 없었다. 몇 개 층을 허탕 치며 이리저리 돌아다니다가 다시 메이넬의 사무실로 향하는데, 무언가에 홀린 듯이 눈길이 복도 한쪽 구석으로 향했다. 어쩌면 당연한 일이었다. 점점 해가 지고 있었지만 이 난리통에 아직 복도 조명이 켜지지 않은 터라 문틈에서 노란 불빛이 새어나오는 것이 확연히 보였으니까. 가까이 가서 보니 장애인용 화장실 문이었다. 미닫이 형식으로 된 문은 꽉 닫혀 있지 않았지만 문을 밀어 열려고 하자 무언가가 걸린 듯이 문이 한동안 덜컹거렸다.

문을 열고 보니 한쪽 구석에 루카가 쓰러져 있었다. 문이 잘 열리지 않았던 것은 구두 굽이 문을 여닫는 홈에 끼어 있었기 때문이었다. 얼굴만 보면 어린애가 잠든 것처럼 평온해 보였지만 이마에 또 상처가 있었다. 깊게 찢어진 것은 아니었지만 형태로 보아하니 개머리판에 빗겨 맞은 것 같았다. 얘는 꼭 머리를 맞고 다닌다니까… 물 먹은 솜인형처럼 축 늘어지는 것을 벽에 기대 일으켜 앉히고 맥을 짚어보니 심박수도 정상이었고 호흡도 정상이었다. 그래도 아래층에서 의료진을 두어명 불러다가 루카를 보게 했다. 그들이 혈압을 재고 하는 별 소란스런 짓을 다 벌이게 하고 나서야 나는 '기절한 것 뿐이고 안정을 취하면 된다'는 말을 믿을 수 있었다. 나는 사람들의 눈을 피해 루카를 데려다 내 차 뒷자석에 눕혔다. 뒷좌석 문을 닫고 돌아서는데 누가 나를 불렀다. 옛날 이름으로. 그렇게 불린 것이 너무 오래된 일이라, 처음에는 그게 내 이름이라는 것도 나를 부르는 거란 것도 알지 못했는데 누군가가 내 팔을 잡아 끌었다. 나는 거의 무조건 반사식으로 거칠게 내 팔을 빼내려다 상대방을 보고 멈췄다.

"리! 리! 세상에, 정말 다행이야. 당신이랑 같이 일하는 사람들이지? 어떻게 좀 해봐 이건 뭔가 잘못된 거야. 알렉스가 뭘 어쨌다고 이러는거야? 응?"

전 약혼녀였다. 그녀는 내가 지능범죄 수사팀이라 생각한 모양이었다. 그럴만도 하지. 사람들 눈에는 MI5는 그냥 경찰일 것이다. 사복을 입고 있으니 형사 정도로 생각하겠지. 이것 때문에 이번 일에는 내가 현장에 나가지 않은 거였는데. 내 얼굴을 알고, 나를 리 페이스라고 부르는 사람이 있으니 오지 않은 거였는데. 나는 사람들의 이목이 집중되기 전에 그녀를 잡아 끌어 한쪽 구석으로 데리고 갔다.

"메이넬이랑은 그만 둬. 금융 사기범이야. 증거 다 있어. 잘못된 거 아니야."

"말도 안 돼! 정말 좋은 사람이란 말이야. 리, 이건 뭐가 잘못된거야… 알렉스가 그럴 리가 없어…"

그냥 거기서 끊고 나왔어야 했다. 그리고 그래야지 하고 생각했었다. 하지만 변함없이 사람을 몽롱하게 만드는 향기가, 녹색 눈이 내 마음을 약하게 만들었다. 어쩌면 그렇게 도도하고 눈부시기만 하던 여왕벌 같은 여자가 메이넬 같은 녀석에게 휘말려 그렇게 눈물이 그렁그렁해진 걸 보는 게, SNS로 짐작은 하고 있었지만 어딜 가나 모두의 주목을 받던 눈부신 여자가 점점 쇠락하는 길을 걷고 있는 걸 직접 보게 된 게 안타까워서 그랬던 걸지도 몰랐다. 나는 왼쪽 뒷주머니의 지갑에서 대외용으로 사용하는 가짜 명함을 꺼냈다. 명함에 적힌 이름은 아론 타일러로, 운 좋게도 지능범죄 수사팀 소속으로 적혀 있었다. 나는 그녀에게 지금은 얘기할 수 없고 나중에 연락하라는 말과 명함을 건넨 뒤 다시 차로 돌아갔다. 루카는 자신의 약한 모습을 남들에게 보이는 걸 싫어할 것이다. 나는 차를 몰아 증권가의 북새통에서 빠져나온 뒤 잠시 갓길에서 어디로 향할지를 고민했다. 어떻게 할까 하다가 나는 내 집으로 향했다.


	4. Chapter 4-가짜 위안

가장 처음 느껴진 것은 내가 무언가 따뜻하고 포근한 것에 둘러싸여 있다는 거였다. 그것만으로도 마음이 놓여서 여기가 어딘지, 내가 왜 여기에 있는지 걱정해야 하는데도 그냥 가만히 누워 있었다. 왠지 모르게 위험하지 않다는 확신이 들어서 나는 눈을 뜨지 않았고, 다시 잠에 빠져들었다. 다음 번에 잠에서 깼을 때에는, 내가 있는 곳이 어두워지기 시작했다 있었다. 아직 눈은 뜨지 않은 채였지만 방금 전과는 달리 노랗고 밝은 빛이 느껴지질 않았으니까. 하지만 따뜻하고 부드러운 것은 그대로였다. 나는 천천히 눈을 떴다. 생각대로 병원은 아니었다. 소독약 냄새는 나지 않았고, 나는 환자복을 입고 있지도 않았다. 침구는 평범한 청회색과 흰색이었다. 몸을 일으켜 앉자 머리가 윙하고 울렸다. 그러고보니 다렉의 총에 머리를 맞았었지. 손으로 더듬자 이마가 약간 부어오른 것이 만져졌다. 그 가운데에 말라붙은 상처도. 주변을 둘러보자 말끔한 침실이 눈에 들어왔다. 하지만 방 주인이 정리정돈이 몸에 밴 것이라기 보다는 방에서 지내는 시간이 거의 없기 때문이라는 느낌이 더 강한 그런 방이었다. 서랍장 위에 놓인 차키가 낯이 익었다. 한쪽 구석에 옷걸이가 멀쩡히 서 있는데도 그 앞 일인용 소파에 걸쳐져 있는 코트도 낯이 익었다. 이불에서 익숙한 스킨 향이 났다.

머리가 계속 울려 잠깐 다시 누웠다가 일어나니 침대 옆 협탁에 워커가 두고 간 것이 보였다. 갈아입을 옷과 물컵, 그리고 약봉투였다. 진통제만 먹고 나머지 두 개는 변기에 내려 버렸다. 욕실 카운터 위에 새 칫솔이 꺼내져 있어 바스락거리는 플라스틱 껍데기들을 한데 모아 휴지통에 집어 넣고 샤워기를 틀었다. 바디워시에서도, 샴푸에서도 낯익은 향이 났다. 워커가 꺼내둔 옷은 긴팔 티셔츠로, 사이즈가 커서 목 뒤의 문신은 보일 수밖에 없었지만 짙은 남색이라 비쳐보이지는 않는 옷이었다. 그의 옷 중에 내가 입을 만한 것은 별로 없었을 것이고, 워커는 그 중에서도 내가 문신을 가릴 수 있을 만한 것을 찾느라 꽤 고생했을 것이다.

밖으로 나가려 방문을 열었는데, 워커의 목소리가 저만치서 들려왔다. 누군가와 통화하고 있었다. 요원들이 으레 그러하듯 워커도 잠을 자는 것 외에는 별다른 일을 하는 적이 없는 공간이 클 필요 없다 생각하는 편이었고, 그의 플랫은 내 것과 별 차이 없이 작은 집이었다. 부엌과 거실, 침실 하나에 욕실 하나. 구조는 조금씩 달라도 요원들이라면, 특히 현장 요원이라면 누구나 틀에 박힌 듯이 그런 집에들 살고 있었다. 어쩌면 MI5의 연봉으로 런던 중심 가까이에 얻을 수 있는 집은 이런 것 뿐이어서일지도 몰랐다. 어차피 손바닥 만한 공간이니 옷장에라도 틀어박혀 소근거리며 하는 게 아니고서야 전화 통화하는 소리 하나 들리지 않을 린 없었지만 워커가 현관쪽에 바짝 붙어 얘기하고 있는 걸로 봐선 별로 내게 들려주고 싶은 내용은 아닌 것 같아 나는 통화가 끝나길 기다리며 문가에 서 있었다. 어째서 나는 그냥 문에서 떨어져 침대로 돌아가거나 하지 않았던 걸까.

그리드에서 온 전화는 아니었다. 가족과 이야기를 하는 것 같지도 않았다. 어딘가 빙빙 도는 듯한 대화. 초조한지 제자리 걸음을 하는 워커의 움직임에 현관의 센서 전등이 노랗게 켜졌다가 꺼지기를 반복했다. 그리고 그 대화의 한 끝 언저리에서, 나는 그가 전 약혼녀의 이름을 부르는 것을 들었다. 마치 개리가 나를 부르던 것 같은 목소리였다. 애정이 담긴 다정한 어조. 워커는 그녀를 달래고 있었다. 메이넬을 도와줄 수 없다는 걸 설명하고 있었지만 그건 메이넬에 관한 일이라기 보다는 그녀를 안심시키려는 목적에서였다. 나는 조용히 문을 닫고 뒤로 물러났다. 옷장 앞에 붙어있는 전신 거울에 내 옆모습이 비쳤다. 곡선형으로 파인 남색 셔츠의 목둘레 바깥으로 문신이 보였다. Dum Spiro Spero. 살아있는 한 희망한다. 가장 처음으로 새긴 것이었다. 교회 돔의 십자가 끄트머리가 그 아래로 몇 개 비어져 보였다. 나는 옷을 다시 갈아입었다. 그새 워커의 향이 내 몸에도 배어든 것은 어쩔 수 없었지만, 처음 부터 건드린 적 없다는 듯이 옷 주름 하나까지 바로 잡아 워커의 옷을 협탁에 올려두었다. 흰색이었지만 적당히 도톰한 옥스퍼드 셔츠는 손목까지 내려 소매 단추를 채우자 내 문신을 전부 말끔하게 가려냈다. 거울을 보자 이대로 뱅크 역을 어슬렁거리면 누가 봐도 증권가 회사원처럼 보이는 제니가 서 있었다. 러시아에서의 8년은 없었던 일처럼, 그런 추잡한 과거는 없는 사람처럼 보였다, 멍청한 꼴은 면해서 다행이라 생각하며 머리를 새로 매만지며 겉모습을 추슬렀다.

통화가 끝난 뒤 10분 정도 지나 밖으로 나서자 여태 현관 근처에 서 있던 워커는 나를 보더니 잠시 아무 말이 없었다. 내가 옷을 갈아입지 않았기 때문이었을까. 하지만 나는 묻지 않았다. 내가 현관으로 다가서자 그가 물었다.

"어디 가려고?"

"그리드. 보고서 써야지."

"…해리가 내일 들어오래."

워커가 손에 들고 있던 휴대폰을 흔들어보이며 대답했다. 거짓말. 전 약혼녀와 통화하는 걸 듣지 못했다 하더라도 그게 거짓말이라는 것쯤은 알 수 있었을 것이다. 그가 손에 들고 있던 것은 그가 정보원들과 연락할 때 쓰는 휴대폰 중 하나였으니까.

"그래? 잘 됐네."

"가려고?"

"고마워. 침대 잘 썼어. 욕실도."

"점심 먹고 가."

그는 왜 나와 잤던 걸까. 그는 왜 내게 잘해주려 하는 것일까. 이젠 더 이상 궁금해할 필요가 없으니 잘 된 거라면 잘 된 일이었다. 그냥 편리하니까 나와 잤던 것이고, 나를 동정하니까 친절하게 해주는 것 뿐이다. 섹션 치프의 동정을 사느니, 메이넬에게서 받는 꽃이 더 나았다. 어차피 벨보이가 버려준지 오래지만. 나는 내 어깨를 가볍게 붙든 워커의 손을 내려다보았다. 이 손으로 전 약혼녀도 위로해주겠지. 그 여자도 그냥 편리하기 때문에 사용하는 것일까? 당장 키스해도 이상하지 않을 만큼 워커와 가까이 붙어 있다는 걸 알자마자 나는 반걸음 물러서며 고개를 돌렸다. 워커도 우리가 너무 가까이 서 있었다는 걸 이제야 안 듯 했다. 잠시 어색한 침묵이 흘렀다.

"그 때 일은 그냥 실수야. 없던 일로 할 테니까 당신도 잊어버려."

"…네가 무슨 생각인지 잘 모르겠어. 내가 싫은 거야? 아니면—"

"나 결혼했잖아. …반지는 없지만."

남편도 없고, 아이도 없지만. 이라는 뒷말이 머릿속에서 쓰리게 울렸다. 말 없이 실종되버린 시간이 개리와 살았던 시간의 두 배는 되었지만. 개리가 법원에 유기 이혼을 청구하고 그게 받아들여진지 6년이 넘었지만. 그래도 나는 내가 결혼했다고 생각하고 싶었다. 왜 하필 그런 변명이 튀어나왔을까. 그냥 네가 싫다거나, 별로 마음에 들지 않는다거나, 사실 너는 내 취향이 아니라든가, 아니면 하다못해 직장에서 누굴 만날 생각 없다 할 수도 있었는데. 차라리 만나는 사람이 있다는 말이 더 나았을까. 그래. 그랬겠지. 내가 사라진지 2년도 되지 않아 개리가 나와 이혼한 것은 워커도 잘 아는 사실일테니까. 내가 트레이의 주변을 서성인다는 걸 모르지 않을 테니까. 시선을 들자 그가 또다시 동정하는 눈으로 나를 보고 있었다. 그게 싫었다. 누가 나를 불쌍하게 여기는 게, 그래서 친절하게 구는 것이 싫었다. 차라리 메이넬과 영국을 파산시켜버릴 걸 그랬다.

"가볼게. 내일 봐."

다행히도 워커는 더 이상 나를 막아서지 않았다. 그래. 모처럼의 휴식인데, 불러낼 여자 정돈 얼마든지 있을테니까.

* * *

><p>그 안에 있는 사람들이 어떻든간에, 그리드의 시간은 흘러간다. 때때로 정보국 요원의 삶이 무슨 의미가 있는 것일까 하는 감성적인 기분에 빠져들 때면, 나는 버릇처럼 네 번째 휴대폰을 꺼내 그녀의 전화 번호를 눌렀다. 구질구질하게 간 보는 녀석처럼. 아니, 처럼이 아니라 딱 그 짝이었다. 다시 그녀와 잘 해볼 생각이 있는 것도 아니면서. 마음에도 없는 끼 부리는 문자나 보내는 것이다. 누구라도 좋으니 외롭지 않고 싶어서.<p>

"리, 미안. 오래 기다렸지?"

"아냐. 금방 왔어. 어, 머리 새로 했네."

나도 안다. 내가 정말 쓰레기 같은 형편없는 녀석이라는 걸. 하지만 누군가, 나를 리 페이스라고 불러주는 사람이 있는 게 좋았다. 그 날, 증권 거래소 앞에서 그녀가 나를 불렀을 때에야 나는 처음으로 깨달았던 것이다. 내가 지금껏 외로웠다는 것도, 사람이 그리웠다는 것도. 로이 워커로 사는 것에 나는 지쳐있었고, 때마침 그녀가 나타났다. 물론 그렇다 해서 내 행동이 정당화 될 수 있는게 아닌 것도 안다. 그녀에게 공평한 처사가 못 된다는 것도 안다. 하지만 그런 걸 신경쓰기엔, 너무 지쳤고 너무 외로웠다. 누구라도 좋으니까 내가 누구인지 아는 사람을, 리 페이스를 아는 사람과 있고 싶었다. 왜 이제는 그 이름으로 살고 있지 않은지 캐묻지도 않고, 내가 그 동안 어디서 뭘 하고 살았던건지도 궁금해하지 않는 사람. 때마침 딱 알맞는 사람이 나타났을 뿐이었다. 전 약혼녀는 내가 설명하지 않아도 리 페이스를 잘 알았고, 그녀 역시 내게 털어놓지 못하기에 나에게 그간 어디서 무얼 했는지 묻는 일도 없었다. 왜 내 명함에 아론 타일러라고 써있는지도 묻지 않았다. 우리는 먼 과거의 이야기만, 그 중에서도 안전한 이야기만 했다. 내가 폴로 선수였던 이야기와 부상 얘기는 그 중에 쏙 빠져 있었고, 그녀가 나를 매정하게 버리고 갔던 이야기도 빠져 있었다. 우리는 마치, 고등학생 때 풋사랑으로 사귀었던 추억이 있는 어른들처럼 '쿨하게' 그 시절 이야기를 하곤 할 뿐이었다.

나를 보고 밝게 웃으면서 매력을 뽐내 보이는 그녀의 모습이 씁쓸했다. 사교계에서 반짝 반짝 빛나던 여왕벌 같은 여자였는데. 몇 번인가 결혼에 실패한 뒤 부터였을까, 아니면 다시 돌아온 걸 내가 받아주지 않았던 때부터였을까. 지능범죄팀이라고는 해도 예전이라면 거들떠도 보지 않았을 경찰 따위의 나에게 저렇게 교태를 부리는 걸 보고 있자니 왠지 안타까워졌다. 이런 그녀의 모습을 보고 누군가는 아마 속 시원해 하고 있을지도 몰랐다. 외모만을 밑천 삼아 이리 저리 갈아타다가 정착할 시기를 놓치고 한 등급씩 맴도는 수준이 쇠락해가는 거라며 보기 좋아 하고 있을 것이다. 하지만 오늘을 살아가기 위해 필사적인 모습은 누구라도 결국엔 같은 모양인 것 같아 나는 그녀에게 그렇게까지 잔인하게 굴고 싶지는 않았다. …어쩌면 이미 충분히 잔인하게 굴고 있는지도 모르지만. 하지만 오늘의 불안감과 외로움을 잠시 잊기 위해, 갈증을 잠시 달래기 위해 나를 상대하고 앉아있는 것은 그녀도 마찬가지 아닐까. 아니지. 어쩌면 이런 식으로 누가 더 손해를 보고 있는 것인가를 저울질하는 속셈 부터가 내가 쓰레기 같은 녀석이라는 증거일 것이다.

밝은 금발과, 태닝으로 갈색 빛으로 잘 그을린 피부, 그리고 매니큐어를 칠한 길고 매끈한 손톱을 보고 있으려면 내가 원하는 것과 다르다는 생각만 머릿속에 맴돌았다. 내가 보고 싶은 것은 그녀가 아니라, 루카였다. 언젠가 그녀에게 리 페이스에 대해 털어놓고 가까운 친구 사이로라도 그녀가 이 공허함을 채워줬으면 했다. 하지만 루카의 곁에 내가 들어갈 자리는 없었다. 개리 퓰러와 트레이 퓰러가 있었고, 올렉 다샤빈이 발목을 옭죄고 있었다. 루카에게 나는 그야말로 해리의 총아 자리를 빼앗은 녀석이고, 톰 퀸의 섹션 치프 자리를 빼앗은 녀석일 뿐이었다. 아 그래. 이것도 빼놓을 수 없지. 디브리핑 취조관. 아마 루카의 머릿속에서 나는 제냐나 올렉과 같은 묶음 안에 들어 있는 녀석일 것이다.

"리? 듣고 있는 거야?"

"…아, 미안. 당신 보느라 정신이 없어서."

참으로 같잖은 변명이 잘도 숨쉬는 것처럼 자연스럽게 흘러나왔다. 나는 마음에도 없으면서 왜 그녀를 계속 만나는 것일까. 매번 마지막이다, 마지막이다 하면서 늘 그녀에게 문자나 전화를 하곤 했다. 이쯤 되면 이게 데이트라고 그녀가 착각하기 시작할 법도 한데, 나라는 녀석은 도무지 멈출 줄을 몰랐다. 어쩌면 화풀이를 하고 있는 것일까. 그래. 어쩌면 화풀이일 것이다. 루카가 그 빌어먹을 CIA 녀석을 만나기 시작했으니까. 결혼했으니까 나랑은 전혀 생각이 없다던 게 고작 지난 달이었다. 그새 개리를 정리한 건 아닐 거다. 아직도 시간이 맞으면 트레이를 보러 가니까. 그럼 그때 그 말은 뭐였을까. '나 결혼했잖아' 라니. 개리가 법원에 이혼 청구했다는 건 나도 아는데. 그게 루카가 러시아에서 실종된 지 고작 1년 8개월 만의 일이었는데. 내가 아는 걸 루카가 몰랐을리가 없었는데. 왜 그런 얼토당토 않은 핑계로 나를 거절한 걸까. '그래 너 싫어'라는 뜻으로 한 소리였나? CIA 녀석을 만나는 건, 너를 만나느니 CIA를 사귀겠다는 건가?

'쓸데없이 생각이 많아졌어…'

일을 핑계로 원래 예정보다 자리를 더 일찍 떴다. 하지만 그리드에 지금 그렇게 시급한 문제는 없었다. 나는 밖에서 괜히 더 노닥거릴까 하다가 책상에 쌓여있는 서류 더미도 있고 해서 일찌감치 그리드로 돌아갔다. 이렇게까지 그리드가 잠잠하게 넘어갈리가 없는데, 뭔가 사건이 하나 벌어질 때가 됐는데 싶더라니 들어서자마자 말콤이 나를 불렀다. 말콤이 건넨 서류는 내용이 심상치 않았다. 웬 십대 소년이 군용 무기를 손에 넣어 웹상에 판매용으로 게시했는데, 우리 측에서 당장 내리긴 했지만 이건 그냥 길가다가 권총을 주운 수준이 아니었다. 나는 당장 그리드를 둘러보았다. 루카는 자리에 없었지만 컴퓨터 모니터는 켜져 있었다. 해리의 오피스를 보니 유리창에 블라인드가 내려져 있었다. 둘이 무슨 얘기를 하고 있든지 간에, 어쨌든 이 일이 먼저였다. 나는 노크를 할 생각으로 오피스의 문 앞에 섰지만 나도 모르게 숨을 멈춰섬과 동시에 내 손도 멈추고 말았다.

"슈거 호스요?"

"그래."

"지난 번엔 들어본 적 없다고 하셨잖아요."

"그랬었지."

"이번엔 뭐라도 기억해보라구요."

해리는 아무 대답도 없었다. 나라도 그랬을 것이다. 루카의 어조는 차분했지만 상처받은 사람처럼 들렸다. 제아무리 해리라도 그 앞에서조차 석상처럼 굴 순 없을테지.

"사소한 거라도. 아무 거라도 상관 없네. 뭐라도 기억해봐."

"제냐가 그때 저한테 뭘 하고 있었는진 알고 계시죠."

"알고 있네."

"…국장님 부탁이면, CIA와 데이트 하는 것도 할 수 있죠. 몸 팔아서 영국이 파산하는 걸 막을 수도 있구요. 세 살짜리 아들을 놔두고 러시아에 다녀올 수도 있죠."

"루카—"

"그래도 저한테 부탁하실 수 없는 것도 있는 거에요. 우리 같은 일을 하는 사람들 끼리라도. 정도가 있으셔야죠."

그 이후로, 내 머릿속에는 온종일 루카가 CIA 요원을 만나는 것이 해리의 명령이었다는 사실만이 맴돌았다. 해리의 오피스 문이 벌컥 열리고 루카가 나를 무시하고 지나가는 동안에도, 내가 해리에게 상황을 보고하고 팀원들을 소집하여 브리핑을 하고, 내가 현장으 오지게 안 듣는 딘 미첼을 만나 그나마 협조적인 그 애의 엄마를 데리고 안전 가옥에 숨는 동안에도, 그 사실은 계속해서 마음 한 구석에서 메아리처럼 울리고 있었다.

어쩌면 그래서였을지도 모른다. 빅토리아 역에서 내가 딘을 놓쳐버린 것은 어쩌면 내가 그 생각에 사로잡혀 있느라 나도 모르게 부주의해져있었기 때문일지도. 내가 그런 사사로운 감정에 휩싸여 있느라, 고작 십대 소년을 놓쳐서 샌즈의 손에 죽게 만들었을지도 모른다. 내가 해리의 오피스 앞에서 망설임 없이 노크를 했더라면, 아니면 조금만 더 늦게 해리에게 갔더라면, 나는 배신감에 차갑게 식은 루카의 목소리를 들을 일이 없었을 것이고, 온종일 그 생각에 잠겨 있지 않았을 것이다. 그랬더라면, 딘은 죽지 않았을지도 모른다.

그날 밤 늦게, 나는 전 약혼녀를 불렀다. 처음으로 내 집에 외부인을 들였다. 아무 생각도 하고 싶지 않았고, 혼자 있고 싶지도 않아서였다. 다음 날 일어났을 때, 내 옆자리에 긴 금발머리가 햇빛을 받고 있는 것을 보고 나서야 내가 무슨 짓을 했는지를 깨달았다. CIA 옆에서 잠을 깨는 루카도 아마 이런 기분일까. 아니지. 이건 내가 저지른 멍청한 짓이고, 루카는 해리의 체스판 위에 놓여진 것일 뿐이었다.

"아니야, 더 자."

답답한 기분에 일어나 씻고 옷을 갈아입는데 내 소리에 깼는지 그녀가 뒤척였고, 나는 연기라기엔 너무나 훌륭하리만치 자연스럽게 그녀의 머리에 키스하며 이불을 바로 덮어주었다. 이런 것이 너무나 자연스러운 내가 싫었다. 속으로 생각하는 것과, 느끼는 것과 전혀 다르게 행동하고 표정을 쓰고 목소리를 두를 수 있다는 사실이. 아무런 준비도 다짐도 없이도 숨쉬는 것처럼 당연하게, 능숙하게 그런 일을 할 수 있다는 사람이라는 게 싫었다. 하지만 이젠 어쩔 수 없었다. 이게 나였고, 온 오프 스위치 따위는 없었다. 십년 넘는 요원 생활 끝에 남은 것은, 아무것도 아닌 남자 로이 워커가 전부였다. 아론 타일러, 조 맥밀란, 페르나도 우드, 프랭크 모스, 필 윈슬로우… 다들 껍데기만 존재하는 공허한 인물들이었다. 개중에는 출신 고등학교라든지 하는 세밀한 디테일 같은 것조차 없는 허술하기 짝이 없는 녀석들도 있었다. 그래서 나는 그녀에게 매달리고 있는 것이다. 그나마 유일하게 살아있는 존재였던 리 페이스에게 매달리기 위해서. 마음에도 없는 여자를 붙들고 있었다. 그래. 배부른 투정일 것이다. 새뮤얼인지 스탠인지 콜필드라는 CIA 녀석과 붙어있어야 하는 루카에 비하면.

* * *

><p>알람이 울리기 한참 전 부터 깨어 있었지만 나는 눈을 감은 채로 가만히 누워 있었다. 쇳소리마냥 기분 나쁜 알람 시계 소리를 한참 듣는 동안에도 손을 뻗어 시계를 멈출 생각은 하지 않았다. 그냥 이대로 영원히 알람이 울리고, 계속해서 시간이 이 순간에만 머물러 있으면 좋겠다 싶어서. 하지만 곧 알람은 멈췄고, 나는 자리에서 일어났다. 어차피 비번이니 그대로 다시 잠이 들어도 괜찮았겠지만 어차피 잠도 오지 않을 뿐더러 별로 이 집에 있고 싶지도 않았다. 나는 이제 이 집이 싫었다. 어느 방을 들어서나 곳곳에 콜필드의 흔적이 있는 걸 보는 게 싫었다. 옷장에 그의 셔츠와 타이가 걸려 있는 게 싫었고, 세탁물 바구니에 그의 속옷이 들어 있는 것도 싫었고, 화장실 캐비닛 안에 그의 면도기와 칫솔이 들어 있는 것도, 카운터에 그의 스킨과 로션이 놓여 있는 것도 싫었다. 거실에는 그의 책과 휴대폰 충전기가 있었고, 부엌에는 내가 먹지 않는 시리얼과 커피가 있었다. 씻어내지지도 않는 세균 같은 것에 온 집안이 잠식당한 것 같았다. 여긴 더 이상 내 집도, 안전한 공간도 아니었다.<p>

콜필드는 처음부터 내가 누구인지 알고 있었다. 미국인 요원을 CIA가 빼내가는 것 적이 있으니 그들도 내가 거기 있는 줄 알았을 것이다. 콜필드와 나는 처음부터 아무도 입 밖에 내지만 않았을 뿐, 누가 먼저랄 것 없이 둘 다 노골적으로 서로를 염탐하기 위한 관계에 지나지 않았다. 곁에서 듣게 되는 전화 통화, 스치듯 보게 되는 이메일, 여러 고유명사와 주변 일정. 모든 것이 염탐의 대상이었고, 대상임을 알고 있는 만큼 우리는 서로가 캐내가도 좋은 정보만 주변에 뿌려두었다. 입에만 올리지 않을 뿐, 연인 관계는 그저 구색을 갖추기 위한 조잡한 연기에 지나지 않고 결국엔 비공식적으로 정보를 교환하는 관계에 지나지 않았다. 적어도 처음에는.

내가 콜필드의 덫에 빠져들고 있는 것일까. 의무적으로, 스케쥴의 일환으로만 여겼던 식사 약속이나, 소파에 나란히 앉아 뉴스를 보는 것이나, 혹은 아무 이유 없이 여가 시간을 같이 보내고 있는 것에 나는 조금씩 익숙해지고 있었다. 무슨 목적이든간에, 누가 나와 있어주는 것이 좋았으니까. 혼자 있지 않아도 되는 게 좋았고, 단순히 나에게서 정보를 더 빼내기 위해 하는 말이라는 걸 알면서도 누군가가 나를 위해 화내주는 것이 좋았다.

[내가 할 소린 아닐지도 모르지만, 피어슨은 당신에게 정말 너무하게 구는 군.]

무엇 때문에 여태껏 MI5에 충성 하고 있냐는 물음은 그의 입 밖으로 나오진 않았지만 표정에 그대로 머물러 있었다. 그때 나는 콜필드가 무엇을 잃어본 적이 없는 사람이라는 것을 알았다. 적어도 자신에게 절실한 것은 잃어본 적이 없으리라. 왜 MI5에 남아있냐니. 그런 바보같은 질문이 또 있을까. 이것 말곤 내게 남은 것이 없는 것을. 그래서 그가 싫었다. 아무 것도 잃어본 적이 없으면서 나를 이해한다는 듯한 표정을 지어 내 마음을 흔들어놓을 수 있는 사람인 것이. 그에게 나는 오로지 MI5 정보에 접근하기 위한 도구라는 걸 알면서도 자꾸만 찾게 되니까.

샤워를 마치고 옷을 갈아입었지만 나는 그대로 부엌 의자에 앉아 있기만 했다. 뭔가 할 일이 없을까 하다가 냉장고에 들어 있던 어제 저녁에 먹고 남은 라자냐를 꺼내 데웠다. 워커가 내 부엌을 보고 뭘 먹고 사는 거냐며 질겁하던 게 떠올라 웃음이 나왔다. 콜필드는 내 집이 아무도 살지 않는 곳 같다는 점을 영악하게 눈감아 주었다. 아무런 말도 하지 않았고, 그저 제가 이것저것 가져다 놓을 뿐이었다. 그래. 옷장 안에 집어넣어 두었던 액자도 그는 못본척 해줬지. 내 문신이 누구나 등에 그 정도는 새기고 있는 것마냥 자연스러운체 하는 것도 능숙하기 그지 없어서, 나는 그 모든 것이 그의 전략임을 알면서도 때때로 그에게 안겨 있는 것에서 위안을 얻곤 했다. 한 번 차갑게 식었던 라자냐는 별로 맛이 없었지만 나는 기계적으로 음식을 입에 넣고 빈 접시를 닦았다. 여전히 할 일이 없었다. 오늘은 목요일이고 체육관에서 아이들이 농구 연습을 하겠지만 트레이는 거기에 없을 것이다. 콜필드의 눈을 피하느라 3주만에 트레이를 다시 봤을 때, 아이는 왼쪽 팔에 기브스를 하고 있었다. 어디서 다친 건지도, 언제 왜 다친 건지도 모른다. 나는 아는 게 아무 것도 없었고, 알 수도 없었다. MI5의 보안 인가로 의료 진료 기록을 볼 수는 있었지만 그래도 모르는 것은 마찬가지였다. 아이가 관심 있어 하는 거라든지, 가장 좋아하는 과목이라든지, 즐겨 보는 TV프로나, 좋아하는 가수라든가. 나는 아무 것도 아는 게 없었다. 내가 아는 아이는 이제 겨우 걸어다니고, 말을 조금씩 하는 세 살 짜리 아이 뿐이었다. 그마저도 나는 개리에 비하면 집에 거의 없는 사람이나 마찬가지였으니까.

계속 부엌에 앉아있기도 우스워서 자리에서 일어났다. 달리 갈 곳이 없는 건 여전했지만 그래도 집 밖으로 나왔다. 목적지도 없이 그냥 런던 시내를 걷기 시작했다. 서너시간 정처없이 길거리를 맴돌다가 별 생각 없이 인파를 따라 지하철 역으로 내려갔다. 반쯤 잠결인 사람처럼 아무 생각 없이 이리 걷고, 저리 걷고, 지하철에서 타고 내리기를 반복하다 정신을 차려 보니 그 도서관에서 가장 가까운 역이었다. 돌아온 뒤 개리와 트레이를 처음으로 다시 보았던 도서관에 나는 다시는 온 적이 없었다. 어쩌면 이 곳에서 앨리슨 퓰러를 보았기 때문일지도 몰랐다. 이 곳이 아니어도 그녀는 트레이가 있는 곳이면 어디든지 있었지만. 나는 그녀를 처음 보았을 때의 부끄러움과 창피함을 잊을 수가 없어 이 곳은 늘 외면해왔었다. 개리가 새로 만난 사람이 얼마나 나를 닮았을지, 얼마나 나의 대용품 같은 사람일지를 보고 싶어했다니. 대체 무슨 근거로 나는 개리가 나를 잊지 못했을거라고 확신해왔던 걸까. 나는 결코 좋은 아내가 아니었는데.

문을 열고 들어서자, 도서관은 그대로였다. 단지 한겨울이었던 그때에 비해 사람들이 훨씬 가볍고 얇은 옷을 입고 있다는 것 정도만이 달랐다. 나는 트레이가 있었던 책장으로 가 그 앞에 섰다. 열 두살 남자아이들이 읽는 책은 이런 거구나 하면서. 여러 영화나 드라마의 원작 소설들이 한가득했다. 장르는 주로 판타지나 스릴러. 마지막으로 소설책을 읽어본 게 언제였는지 기억이 까마득했다. 확실히 러시아 이전이었을 것이다. 그 때에도 윌리엄 블레이크 정도나 읽을 뿐이었으니 확실히 이런 책은 적어도 20년은 된 일인 것 같았다. 나는 마침 주변을 지나가고 있던 직원을 붙잡아 어느 것이 가장 인기 있는 책인가를 물었다. 점원은 내 나이대와 내가 서 있는 책장 코너를 번갈아 쳐다보더니 별 이상한 질문을 다 듣는다는 표정으로 두어권을 꼽아주었다. 그럴 만도 했다. 서점도 아니고 도서관인 것을. 어쩌면 이런 날씨에 내가 옥스포드 셔츠의 버튼을 모두 채우고 있는 게 이상해보였을지도 몰랐다. 나는 손목 안쪽의 문신이 보이는 건 아닌지 다시 옷깃을 매만지며 그가 꼽아준 몇 권의 책 중 하나를 골라잡아 천천히 책장을 넘겼다.

몇 시간동안, 나는 그 자리에 앉아 책을 읽었다. 하지만 달라지는 건 역시 아무것도 없었다. 나에게 트레이는 여전히 낯선 아이였고, 그 애에게 나 역시 낯선 사람일 것이다. 개리는 내가 어떻게 되었다고 생각하고 있을까. 내가 죽었다고 생각하는 걸까. 아버지는 나를 찾았을까. 톰 퀸은 어디에 있는 걸까. 눈을 감자 다른 가족들의 말소리가 도란 도란 들려왔다. 행복하고, 즐거운 목소리들이. 나는 눈을 뜨고 자리에서 일어났다. 책을 전부 제 자리에 꽂아넣고 다시 지하철 역으로 향했다. 내내 자켓 주머니에 든 통을 만지작거렸다. 라이터 만한 크기의 민트 사탕 통이었지만 안에 들어 있는 것은 사탕이 아니었다. 내가 정상이 아니라는 걸 인정하기 싫어서, 앞으로도 괜찮아지지 못할 거란 걸 인정하고 싶지 않았기 때문에 수면제를 먹기까지는 오랜 시간이 걸렸지만 그 다음 부터는 더 이상 망설일 것도 없었다. 처방전이 필요한 것도 아니었고, 눈에 띌만한 행동도 아니었으니까. 프로작 정도야 다들 비타민처럼 먹어대는 걸.

하지만 사실은, 약보다는 누군가와 얘기하고 싶었다. 문제는 얘기할 사람이 없다는 거였지만. 나는 한참동안 사탕 통을 만지작거리다가 워커의 집으로 향했다. 워커는 비번이 아니니 집에 있을 확률은 사실 적었다. 하지만 나는 미리 연락해보지도 않고 그의 집으로 향했다. 한 번만. 딱 한 번만 초인종을 눌러보고 없으면 그냥 돌아서기로. 하지만 만일 그가 문을 연다면… 무슨 얘기를 하고 싶은 건진 모르겠지만 적어도 뭐라도 얘기할 수는 있지 않을까. 조나 벤에게 이런 얘기를 할 수는 없으니까. 내가 이렇게 불안정한 사람이라는 걸 알면, 그들은 더 이상 현장에서 나를 믿고 함께 일할 수 없을테니까. 해리는 나를 믿지 않으니 그에게 갈 수도 없었다. 말콤은… 내가 말콤에게 하는 이야기는 대부분 해리의 귀에 들어가게 될 테니 할 수 없었다. 코니 역시 마찬가지였다. 그렇다고 콜필드에게 내가 결혼했었다는 이야기를 할 수는 없었다. 딱 한 번만. 딱 1분만. 워커가 집에 없다면 그냥 돌아서서 갈 것이다.

"일찍 왔네?"

문이 열렸지만, 워커가 아니었다. 차라리 전혀 모르는 사람이라면 좋았을 걸. 워커의 전 약혼녀였다. 나는 왜 그렇게 바보같았을까. 그가 통화하는 것도 들었으면서. 우리는 둘 다 잠시 말을 잃었다.

"또 보네요?"

그녀가 팔짱을 낀채 가시돋친 목소리로 말을 건넸을 때에야, 나는 그녀도 나를 안다는 걸 기억해냈다. 그렇지. 메이넬의 약혼녀였었지. 나를 기분나빠 하는 것도 그럴 만했다. 메이넬의 펜트 하우스에서 보냈던 시간이 뱀처럼 내 등골을 타고 올라와 어깨를 오싹하게 감싸안았다. 나는 내 감정이 표정에 드러나지 않고 있길 바라면서 이 여자가 알고 있는 워커의 가명이 뭘까 하는 생각에 잠겼다. 그렇잖아도 나에게 적대적인데 리 페이스라는 이름을 대는 건 싸움을 거는 꼴이 될 테니까.

"터너 요원은 집에 없나 보군요. 실례했습니다."

"잠깐만, 당신—"

"왜 그러시죠?"

"무슨 사이야?"

"직장 동료일 뿐입니다. 오해는 없었으면 좋겠군요."

"…그래요, 그럼. 약혼 파티에 초대할 필욘 없겠네요."

그 말을 끝으로 현관문은 닫혔고, 나 역시 머뭇거리지 않고 돌아서서 아파트를 나왔다. 사람이 붐비는 지하철이나 버스에는 타고 싶지 않아 한 시간 가량 걸어 내 집으로 돌아왔다. 차라리 다행이었다. 물론 그 집이 비어있었더라면 더 좋았겠지만, 적어도 워커가 나오는 것보다야 나았다. 나는 정말 무슨 생각이었을까. 그래도 워커에게 직접 우스운 꼴을 보이진 않아 그나마 다행이라 생각하며 알약을 삼킨 뒤 사탕 통을 겨울 코트 안주머니에 넣어 숨겼다. 거실 소파에 한동안 누워 있으려니 금세 가슴을 짓누르던 무거운 감각이 사라져 있었다. 이렇게나 간단한 걸. 뭐하러 워커를 찾아갔던 걸까. 휴대폰이 울렸다. 콜필드였다. 나는 웃는 얼굴로 그를 맞이하고, 키스로 그를 침대에 끌어들였다. 또다시 외롭지 않은 하루가 지나간다.

* * *

><p>그녀가 무언가에 토라져 있다는 것쯤은 현관을 열고 들어오면서부터 알 수 있었다. 얼핏 보기엔 평소와 다른 점이 없었지만, 어조라든가 표정이라든가 하는 부분에서 언뜻 언뜻 풍기는 분위기는 그녀가 나에 대해 뭔가 못마땅하게 여기고 있는게 있다는 걸 드러내고 있었다. 물어본다 한들 운 좋아야 정말로 괜찮다는 뜻이 아닌 괜찮아만 돌아올 것이고, 내 생각보다 상황이 더 좋지 않은 거라면 정말로 몰라? 같은 대답이 돌아올 게 뻔했기에 나는 그냥저냥 건성으로 그녀의 기분을 맞춰주며 넘기려 했던 것이다. 아니, 애초에 그녀를 상대로 기분을 풀어준다거나 하는 그런 까다롭고 수고스러운 일은 할 생각이 없었다는 게 더 맞는 말이었을 것이다. 어차피 우리는 서로에게 그리 공들이는 관계가 아니었으니까.<p>

아니, 좀 더 솔직하게 돌아보자면 공들이지 않는 것은 나뿐이었을 것이다. 나와 달리 그녀는 이제 진지한 상대를 찾고 있었으니까. 마지막 희망이라 할 수 있었던 알렉시스 메이넬 마저 없어졌고, 여전히 아름답긴 했지만 오직 외모만으로 재력가들을 낚기엔 이젠 더 이상 어리지도 않았으니 그닥 경쟁력이 있다 할 수도 없었다. 그런 상황에 지능범죄 전담반 요원이라는 꽤나 반듯한 타이틀을 달고 나타난 나는 꽤 괜찮은 타협점으로 보였을 것이다. 사교계의 관심을 한 몸에 받는 자리에 서 있어야만 만족이 되는 그녀의 눈에는 결코 차지 않는 상대였을테지만, 어차피 이제는 그 이상의 상대는 낚아챌 기회가 없다고 생각한 듯 싶었다. 어쩌면 이제는 화려함 따위는 그만두고, 좀 더 현실 감각 있는 안정적인 생활을 바라고 있었을지도 모르지. 단지 이제는 그런 삶을 누리기에 적절한 파트너들은 (그러니까, 신실한 녀석들은) 이미 죄다 착실한 다른 여자들이 데리고 가버리고 난 뒤라 기회가 없어 메이넬 같은 녀석들 사이를 맴돌며 방황하고 있었는지도 모른다. 한때 여왕처럼 반짝이던 여자가 이렇게 쇠락해 가는 걸 보는 건 썩 좋은 기분은 아니었지만 나는 그렇다고 해서 그녀를 진지한 상대로 여길 정도로 감성적이지도 않았다.

그녀도 알고는 있었을 것이다. 그저 인정하기 싫어 모른 척 하고 있었을 뿐, 몰랐을리는 없다. 그 문제를 표면으로 끄집어내면 내가 이 이상의 수고로움은 더 이상 그럴 만한 가치가 없다 여겨 관계를 그만두자 할 것을 알기에 마음에 들지 않는 것이 있어도 아무 문제 없는 듯이 넘어가고 있었다는 건 우리 둘 다 아는 일이었으니까. 시덥잖은 이야기가 오가는 저녁식탁이 치워지고, 소파에 나란히 앉아 TV를 보고. 옆에 누가 있는데도 혼자 있는 것처럼 텅빈 저녁이 그렇게 흘러갔다. 무슨 얘기가 하고 싶은 것인지, 아니면 무슨 말을 듣고 싶은 것인지, 그녀는 섹스를 원했지만 나는 손길을 거절하고 돌아누웠다. 그날 점심의 일을 여전히 떨쳐버릴 수 없었던 것이다. 해리가 나를 데리고 나간 것처럼, CIA 국장 역시 혼자 나타나진 않았다. 나와 해리. CIA 국장과 콜필드. 정보국 요원 넷이서 그렇게 웨스트민스터 1층 레스토랑에 앉아 애프터눈 티 세트를 마시는 꼴이라니. 나는 콜필드가 싫었다. 그가 홍차에 레몬을 넣어 마시는 것도 보기 싫었고, 공석에서 루카를 노스 요원이라 부르지 않는 것도 싫었고, 루카와 똑같은 비누향을 풍기는 것도 싫었다. 그리고 무엇보다도, 내가 그 문제에 대해 아무것도 할 수 있는 일이 없다는 게 가장 싫었다. 콜필드에게 우방국 요원을 대하는 사무적인 태도 외에는 아무런 행동도 취하지 못한다는 것도 싫었고, 내가 여왕과 국가를 위해서라면 어느 상황에서든 사적인 감정을 접어둘 수 있는 녀석이라는 것도 싫었다. 그 자리에서 화라도 낼 수 있었으면 좋았을 걸. 아니면 해리에게라도. 내 팀원에게 그런 일을 시키지 말아달라고 항의라도 할 수 있었다면. 하지만 그럴 수 없었다. 우리 중 그 누구도, 좋아서 그러는 사람은 아무도 없었으니까. 해리라고 다른 선택권이 있는 건 아니었으니까. 나만해도 몇 번이나 내 몸을 빌미로 정보를 얻어냈고, 동료들이 그런 방식으로 일하는 걸 거리낌 없이 여겼었는지. 성적 유혹만큼 인간이 약해질 수 있는 부분은 없었고, 그렇다면 정보국 요원들에게 가장 요긴한 무기는 결국 정해져 있었다. 판이 이렇게 짜여있는 한, 우리가 할 수 있는 일은 없었다.

"내일 일찍 나가야 돼."

그냥 내 셔츠 안쪽이나 더듬는 건가 싶던 손은 노골적으로 목적을 내보이며 점점 아래로 향했고 나는 귀찮다는 듯이 한숨을 쉬며 그녀의 팔목을 잡아 떼내버렸다. 이따금씩 머리가 복잡해져 있을 때면 그녀의 손길을 반기곤 했었다. 다른 집중할 여흥거리로 꽤나 훌륭했기 때문이기도 하고, 때로는 내 팔 안에 안고 있는 사람이 그녀가 아니라고 생각하기도 했다. 하지만 오늘은 그럴 기분이 전혀 아니었다. 나를 바라보던 콜필드의 표정이 마치 다 안다는 듯한 그 눈웃음이 지금 생각해도 총으로 한 대 쏴주지 못한게 못내 아쉬웠으니까.

"그 여자 때문이야?"

"무슨 소리야."

누구를 얘기하는 건지는 명확히 알고 있었다. 그녀의 질투를 유발하는 대화 주제로 떠오를 여자라는 것은 루카 외엔 없었으니까. 맨 처음 내 집에 왔을 때, 욕실 휴지통에서 사후 피임약과 경구 피임약 포장지(딱 1일치만 비어있는)를 발견했을 적부터 그녀는 그 흔적의 주인이 루카라 단정짓고 (틀린 건 아니었지만) 길길이 날뛰었었다. 어느 정도는 내가 일부러 건성으로 대처했기 때문일 것이다. 당시에 나는 여러가지로 루카에게 화가 나 있었으니까. 내가 다가서려고 했을 땐 자긴 결혼한 사람이라며 밀어내더니 곧장 CIA를 만나질 않나. 그래서 누군가가 나와 루카 사이를 의심하는 것으로 비뚤어진 대리만족을 했던 걸 거다. 하지만 이제 와서 왜 또 갑자기 그 얘기를 꺼내는 건지. 내가 내일 일찍 나간다고 해서 또 그러는 걸까. 내가 직장에서 보내는 시간이 길어질 적마다 그녀는 내가 진짜로 일이 있는 게 아니라 루카를 만나고 있는 게 아닌지 의심하곤 했다. 그럴 적마다 나는 또다시 건성으로 대하며 그랬으면 좀 좋았겠냐고 속으로만 생각할 뿐이었고.

"이젠 집에도 오더라?"

"뭐?"

"바람 필 거면 걸리지나 마. 호텔을 가든가."

"왔었다고? 언제?"

"오늘."

내가 벌떡 일어나 앉아 추궁하자 놀랐는지 그녀는 순순히 오늘 루카가 왔었다고 털어놓았다. 오늘 루카는 비번이었는데. 무엇 때문에 나를 찾았던 걸까? 나는 당장 일어나 휴대폰을 세 개 모두 확인해 보았지만 루카에게서 온 전화나 문자, 이메일은 전혀 없었다. 콜필드와 무슨 일이 있었나? 문제가 있었던 걸까? 나는 근래에 있었던 사건들을 재빨리 되짚어 보았지만 루카가 연락도 없이 나를 찾아왔을 법한 일은 없었다. 나는 애꿎은 메일함만 여러번 새로고침을 눌렀지만 달라지는 건 없었다. 그녀는 내가 자기 말을 계속 무시하는 것에 화를 내며 침대에서 일어나 내게서 휴대폰을 빼앗아들려 했지만 그 정도는 얼마든지 간단하게 뿌리칠 수 있었다. 나는 그녀를 뒤로하고 발코니로 나와 잠시 망설이다가 루카에게 전화를 걸었지만 길게 이어지는 신호음은 결국 자동응답기로 넘어갈 뿐이었다. 세 개의 번호가 모두 그랬고, 나는 루카가 또다시 콜필드와 있는 거란 생각에 화가 나 괜히 화분을 발로 차 버렸다. 난데없이 화분에 부딪힌 맨발은 발가락 마디마디가 욱신거렸고, 저만치 굴러가 반대편 벽에 부딪혀 깨어진 화분에서 흙과, 식물의 뿌리가 튕겨나왔지만 분을 삭히기엔 충분치 못했다. 나는 화가 가라앉을 동안 발코니 문 손잡이 뒤돌아 서 있었다. 등 뒤에서 그녀가 문을 두들기며 나를 부르는 소리가 들렸지만 이젠 넌덜머리가 났다. 정 반대 타입을 고르면 적당히 잊혀질까 했는데. 차라리 비슷한 사람이라도 찾았어야 했나하는 생각이 들었을 무렵, 나 스스로도 이게 뭐하는 짓인가 싶어 웃음이 나왔다. 루카를 처음 만났던 로이 워커로 돌아갈 수 있으면 좋을텐데. 혐의가 걷힐 때까지 그녀를 변절자로 몰고가던 나로 돌아가고 싶었다. 그럼 이런 복잡하고 성가신 감정이나 생각들에서 자유로울 수 있을텐데.

휴대폰을 내려다보자 액정의 시간이 새벽 2시가 다 되어가고 있었다. 차가운 공기 덕분일까, 서서히 이성이 제 자리를 찾기 시작했다. 루카에게 무슨 일이 생겼다면 그리드가 알았을 것이고 내가 연락을 받았을 것이다. 나를 반드시 만나야만 하는 긴급한 일이었다면 루카가 내게 따로 다시 연락을 했거나, 혹은 내일 그리드에서 만나면 말해줄 것이다. 콜필드가 마음에 들지 않기는 하지만, CIA 요원이 MI5 요원을 해칠 리는 없다. …하지만… 왜 내게 연락도 없이 집에 찾아왔던 걸까. 그리드의 눈을 피해야 하는 일이었던 건 아닐까. 해리가 여전히 자신을 감시하고 있다는 걸 눈치챈 걸까. 어쩌면 매튜 맥퍼딘이라는 감시자의 고용인이 해리라는 건 알지 못해서 겁에 질렸던 걸까. 하지만 해리의 승인 없이 그 얘기를 내가 해줄 수는 없었다. 나는 자리에 앉아 잠시 생각에 잠겼다. 그녀는 이제 포기했는지 등 뒤에서 덜컹거리던 문은 잠잠했고, 그 소리가 사라지자 한결 마음이 더 차분해지면서 생각이 조용히 제자리들을 찾았다.

나는 자리에서 일어나 방으로 들어갔다. 그녀가 해명이라도 요구하듯 팔짱을 낀채 침대에 걸터앉아있었지만 나는 이제 더 이상 그녀에게 아무런 관심이 없었다. 나는 그대로 욕실로 들어갔고, 샤워를 마치고 나와 옷을 갈아입고 휴대폰과 자동차 열쇠를 챙겼다. 화가 난 듯이 여전히 침대에 걸터앉아 나만 빤히 보고 있는 그녀의 앞에 지난 몇 달간 옷장 한켠에 자리잡고 있었던 트렁크를 꺼내주고 잘 가라는 인사만 남기고 나는 그리드로 향했다.

* * *

><p>오늘도 절로 눈이 떠져서 휴대폰을 들여다보면 시간은 새벽 3시 10분이다. 언제나 이 시간이었다. 콜필드가 있을 때에는 수면제를 먹을 수 없었지만, 상대가 누구든 간에 누군가가 옆에 누워있는 것만으로도 안심이 되는 게 있어서 잠이 드는 것 자체는 그리 어려운 일이 아니었다. 단지 이 시간에 깨지 않기가 어려웠을 뿐. 어차피 다시 잠이 오지 않을 걸 알면서도 오늘도 혹시나 해서 눈을 감고 꼼짝도 않고 있어봤지만 이미 잠은 싹 달아나있었다. 이대로 일어나면 하루종일 피곤할 게 뻔했지만 잠은 다시 오지 않는다. 나는 한동안 굳은 듯이 누워 콜필드의 숨소리를 들었다. 그의 다리가 내 몸에 맞닿아 있었고, 나는 그 온기가 좋으면서도 그런 것에 안도하게 되는 게 싫어 속으로 벌써 하루에도 수백번씩 곱씹던 것을 또다시 되뇌었다. 콜필드는 CIA다. 그가 나를 만나는 건 정보를 위해서다. 그는 나를 사랑하는 게 아니다.<p>

콜필드가 깊이 잠들었음을 몇 번이나 확인하고 나는 자리에서 슬며시 일어났다. 어느새 가을이었다. 벗은 몸에 새벽 공기가 따갑게 느껴져 나는 콜필드의 잠옷 가운을 입었다. 그냥 그게 더 따뜻한 것이라 집었을 뿐이라고 스스로에게 변명했지만 무릎 담요를 두른 채 거실 소파에 누워 건조함에 뻑뻑한 눈을 느리게 깜빡이는 내내 나는 가운에서 나는 콜필드의 스킨 향에 코를 묻고 있었다. 혼자 있다고 생각하고 싶지 않아서.

새벽의 시간은 더디게 흐른다. 나는 잿빛으로 뿌옇게 물든 거실 유리창을 보고 누워 있었다. 언제나처럼. 새벽에 잠이 깨면 늘 이렇게 창문을 보고 누워 있었다. 3시 10분. 일주일에 두어번씩 간수들은 그 시간에 쇳창살을 내리치며 온 죄수들을 깨웠다. 고강도 플라스틱의 진압봉과 녹슨 철문이 부딪혀 내는 날카로운 소리가 진동과 함께 바닥을 타고 기어올라오면 다들 화들짝 놀라 일어나서는 간수들이 자기 방문 앞에서 멈추지 않기만을 바랐다. 겨울에는 특히 더. 불시에 들이닥치는 취조 대상 선정은 무작위인 것처럼 보였지만, 8년쯤 그들과 지내다 보면 감옥에서는 모든 것들이 취조관이 짜놓은 거대한 심리 작전의 한 수라 있었다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서, 오늘은 내 차례가 아닐거라는 걸 미리 짐작하고 있다고 해서 그 소름끼치는 소리에 잠에서 깨지 않을 수 있는 건 아니었다. 내가 아닌 다른 사람의 방문에 그들이 멈춰서고, 다른 누군가가 끌려나가는 소리를 듣고, 복도가 다시 쥐죽은 듯 조용해진다 해도 다시 잠들 수는 없었다. 나뿐만 아니라 모두가 그랬다. 3시 10분은 그들이 그렇게 고른 시간이었다. 공포와 긴장감에 빨라진 심박이 겨우 안정을 찾을 즈음이면, 이미 아침 점호가 시작될 무렵이었다. 이제야 겨우 하루의 시작인데, 그들은 손가락 한 번 까딱한 것으로 온 건물안의 사람들을 녹초로 만들어 놓고 하루를 여는 것이다. 그런 날이면 유독 죄수들 간의 싸움이 잦았다. 다들 불안감과, 잠들지 못한 피로감에 신경이 날카로워져 있었으니까.

새벽 4시 20분. 나는 속으로 600초를 세기 시작했다. 10분. 10분만 있으면 샤워를 하러 들어간다 한들 콜필드가 그 소리에 깨더라도 이상하다는 생각은 하지 않을 것이다. 어디든 빨리 안전한 곳으로 가고 싶었다. 그리드에 다급한 일은 없었지만 MI5의 건물은 언제나, 어느 사무실인가는 늘 불이 켜져 있는 그런 곳이었으므로 내가 일찍 나간다 한들 이상하게 볼 사람도 없었다. 그리고 무엇보다도 나는 혼자 있기가 싫었다. 그렇다고 콜필드가 곁에 있는 것으로 안심하고 싶지도 않았다. 그는 나를 사랑하는게 아니니까. 나 자신을 우스운 꼴로 만들고 싶지 않았다.

"일찍 일어났네."

"생각할 게 있어서."

하지만 정작 콜필드가 내 자리가 빈 걸 알고 거실에 나와 내 곁에 바짝 붙어 앉았을 때에는, 방금 전까지 했던 생각이 무색하게도 나는 너무나 당연하게 그에게 기대고 있었다. 그의 가운에서 나던 향이 더 진하게 느껴졌다. 그냥 스킨이나 로션의 향일 것이다. 아주 흔한. 하지만 그 향이 좋았고, 안심이 되었다. 언제라도 진압봉으로 무장한 간수들이 문을 열고 들어와 나를 끌고 나갈 지 모른다는 걱정을 말도 안 되는 소리라며 접어둘 수 있게 만드는 향이었다. 향이 아니라면 내 어깨를 감싸안고 있는 그의 손에서 느껴지는 온기가 그렇게 생각할 수 있게 하는 건지도 몰랐다. 나에게 워커와 무슨 사이냐고 묻던 약혼녀의 얼굴이 떠올라 나는 다시 눈을 감았다. 그러자 나를 비웃기라도 하듯 한기가 어깨를 타고 올라와 몸서리치게 만들었다. 콜필드는 그냥 내가 추워하는 거라 생각했던지 나를 좀더 꼭 끌어안았다. 해가 아직 뜨지 않은 새까만 모스크바의 겨울 새벽. 한때는 짙은 황갈색이었지만 한꺼풀 연하게 빛이 바랜 죄수복은 어느정도는 러시아의 추위에 견딜 수 있도록 만들어져 있었지만 물에 젖었을 때는 얘기가 전혀 달랐다. 간수들의 팔에 붙들려 교도소의 안뜰로 끌려나가면 언제나 죄수들 사이에 위화감과 긴장감을 조성하며 안뜰의 한켠에 우뚝 서 있던 쇠기둥 앞에 모든 것이 준비되어 있었다. 내가 기둥에 묶여 물을 뒤집어 쓰고 추위에 정신을 잃을 때까지, 따뜻한 털옷을 입은 간수들은 쉴새없이 고함을 질러댔다. 하지만 내가 그들에게 대답해줄 수 있는 건 없었다. 아는 게 정말로 없었으니까. 그들의 질문에 내가 대답할 수 있는 게 하나라도 있었다면 나는 얼마든지 정보를 바쳤을 것이다. 간수들이 나를 다시 방으로 데려다놓은 뒤에도 몇 시간동안 아무 감각도 느껴지지 않는 추위에서 벗어날 수만 있다면, 나는 얼마든지 그들에게 정보를 넘겼을 것이다.

"조금만 더 있자."

내가 일어서려 하자 콜필드가 나를 붙들며 졸음에 반쯤 잠긴 목소리로 그렇게 말했다. 나는 그가 친절한 게 싫었다. 그의 가짜 친절에 기뻐하고 즐거워하는 내가 너무 비참해지기 때문이었다. 하지만 나는 그를 뿌리치지 않았다. 지금 내 옆에 있는게 콜필드가 아니라 개리라면 좋을텐데. 쓸데 없는 생각에 나는 마음을 가라앉히려 입술 안쪽을 세게 깨물었다. 워커에게 '나 결혼했잖아'라고 대답했던 게 고작 몇 달 전인데. 개리가 아닌 다른 사람을 만나는게 이렇게 쉬운 일이어서는 안 되는데. 트레이를 보고 싶다는 생각을 했던게 너무나 위선적으로 느껴져서 나는 고개를 숙였다.

"일찍 가야 돼?"

"응."

"집 주변에 누가 있는 것 같던데."

"알아."

아마 해리가 붙인 사람일 것이다. 내가 러시아에서 돌아온 뒤 내내. 누군가가 붙어 있었다. MI5에서 붙인 것 같진 않았다. 그들이 보냈던 신입들과는 달랐다. 그 전에는 그냥 기분 탓이려니 했었을 정도로 그냥 내가 예민하게 구는 것인지, 아니면 정말로 누군가가 나를 감시하고 있는 것인지 확신이 들지 않을 정도였다. 메이넬 사건 이후에야 나는 감시자의 존재를 확신할 수 있었다. 하지만 그가 남자라는 것 외에는 아무것도 알 수가 없었다. 모르긴 몰라도 그 정도로 실력이 좋은 사람은 구하기도 쉽지 않았을 것이고, 내가 돌아온지 1년이 다 되어가는 중이니 돈도 꽤 들었겠지. 해리는 그 정도로 나를 믿지 못하는 것이다.

"이러다 늦겠다."

말은 그렇게 했지만 나는 자리에서 일어나진 않았다. 콜필드 역시 평소보다 약간 시간이 늦어지고 있는데도 움직일 생각이 없는 듯 했다. 새벽에 깬 것 때문에 이제야 다시 졸리기 시작한 걸까. 나는 콜필드에게 기댄 채 한동안 생각에 잠겨 있다가 왜 갑자기 내가 그리드에 나가기 싫어졌는지 깨달았다. 워커를 마주하고 싶지 않았던 것이다.


End file.
